Otoño y Verano
by Suyai
Summary: Natsu se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Lucy demasiado tarde, lo que lo sumirá en una espiral de depresión. Incapaz de seguir viendo a Lucy con otro hombre, Natsu se va en una misión de clase S que cambiará por completo su vida. Cinco años después -y para sorpresa de todos- Natsu regresa al gremio convertido en el padre de una pequeña niña(NaLu/GaLe)
1. Shock

**No soy nueva en fanfiction, pero sí escribiendo fanfics de Fairy Tail :)**

**Habitualmente, siempre que leo fanfics de Fairy Tail es Lucy la pobre chica enamorada que sufre, mientras que Natsu es el"denso" de la historia que nunca se da cuenta de nada. Acá decidí invertir los papeles un poco.**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

_PD: La excelente historia de Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera, Lucy no sería un constante fetiche sexual y no todas las batallas se resolverían con el "poder de la amistad"_

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**Shock**

Desgranaban los primeros días de la primavera en la ciudad de Magnolia y en el gremio de Fairy Tail ya empezaban a realizarse los preparativos para celebrar el festival del cerezo arcoiris. Sin embargo -y como ya era tradición dentro de la alianza- un alboroto provocado por los muchachos había hecho que todos interrumpieran sus actividades. Y como siempre, el gremio estaba dividido en dos bandos: los que se unían a la pelea y los que se ocultaban donde podían.

-¡Gray, Natsu!- gritaba Erza hecha una furia mientras agitaba una espada muy, muy grande-. ¡Vengan aquí para que les corte la cabeza!

Natsu y Gray detuvieron sus puñetazos y, esquivando las tablas de madera rota, las botellas de licor y las sillas que volaban de un lado al otro en una algarabía confusa y desenfrenada, comenzaron a arrastrarse lejos de la pelirroja. Elfman, que corría tras un furibundo Gajeel, tropezó con ambos y cayó de cara al piso mientras mascullaba:

-¡Huir no es de hombres! ¡Si son hombres vayan y enfrenten a Erza!

Gray le dio una patada, mandándolo a volar.

-¡Pues ve tú primero, entonces!

-¡Kahahaha!- se burló Natsu mientras se tapaba la boca con la otra mano para aguantarse la risa.

Erza noqueó a Elfman de un solo puñetazo y miró fijamente a los dos muchachos, quienes se paralizaron, sintiendo un repentino frío en las entrañas. La mirada sádica de la mujer más fuerte de Fairy Tail podría haber intimidado al mismo Zeref en aquellos momentos.

Olvidando momentáneamente su rivalidad, Gray y Natsu se pegaron el uno contra el otro, gritando de horror mientras eran acorralados contra la pared por Erza Scarlet, quien alzó la espada sin un ápice de piedad en la mirada.

-¡Gaaaaahh! ¡Socorro!

-¡Ma… Maestro… Erza nos va a matar!

Pero el borracho maestro Makarov estaba enfrascado en una pelea con un igualmente borracho Gildarts, quien había llegado a la ciudad una semana atrás, por lo que no les prestó atención. Detrás de Gildarts, Cana se reía a carcajadas, abrazada a un barril de licor mientras a sus pies yacían tumbado Jet y Droy, a quienes ella había noqueado momentos antes por tocar accidentalmente su amado barril.

-¡Idioootas!- se burló Cana, hipando y riendo sin parar.

Justo cuando Natsu y Gray, pálidos, empezaban a murmurar sus primeras plegarias de arrepentimiento, la voz alegre de Lucy les hizo voltear a todos hacia la entrada de la alianza. Erza bajó la espada y Levi, que intentaba impedir que Gajeel golpeara a Max con su guitarra de metal, exclamó alegremente:

-¡Lu-chan!

Erza parpadeó.

-¿Quién es él, Lucy?

Gray soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo, agradeciendo la aparición oportuna de Lucy. Natsu, sin embargo, observaba atónito al joven que Lucy llevaba tomado de la mano. ¿Quién demonios era ese chico? ¿Y por qué estaba agarrando la mano de Lucy?

Natsu tragó saliva, sintiéndose extrañamente enojado y nervioso, dos emociones que no recordaba haber experimentado al mismo tiempo antes.

Lucy dio un paso hacia adelante y, sonriendo al joven de cabello gris que tenía cogido de la mano, dijo con un leve rubor:

-¡Chicos! Les presento a Ryu… mi novio.

Ryu sonrió.

-Encantado, magos de Fairy Tail.

Todos tardaron unos segundos en asimilar la noticia antes de mirarlos boquiabiertos y soltar exclamaciones que iban desde escupitajos de bebida, improperios y comentarios de sorpresa.

-¡Lu…lucy tiene novio!

Juvia canturreó.

-¡Una rival del amor menos!

-¡No puede ser!

-Ese joven se me hace familiar…

-Mmm… pues sí, ahora que lo dices.

El joven en cuestión era alto y bastante guapo, con el cabello corto de un tono gris que combinaba con sus ojos azul piedra. Vestía un jersey blanco, una chaqueta negra sin mangas y jeans oscuros. Kinana lo estudió en silencio antes de exclamar, sorprendida y sonrojada:

-¡Tú eres el vocalista de esa banda de rock famosa, Insomniac!

Tras decir eso, todas las chicas de Fairy Tail se ruborizaron, riendo y rodeando a Ryu para pedirle un autógrafo. Mirajane le comentó a Lucy:

-Así que los rumores eran ciertos ¿eh?

Lucy parpadeó.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Mirajane fue a buscar un ejemplar del Hechicero Semanal y lo abrió para mostrarle una página específica, donde se veía a Lucy de espaldas junto a Ryusaki Gallard, el popular cantante del grupo de rock Insomniac, frente a una tienda de libros.

-Sabía que esa chica eras tú.

Lucy se ruborizó.

-¡No sabía que nos habían sacado fotos!

Ryu la rodeó por los hombros, sonriendo sin alterarse.

-Esos fotógrafos son muy astutos. Te dije que tendrías que acostumbrarte, Lu.

Antes de que Lucy alcanzara a abrir la boca, una voz grave dijo a sus espaldas.

-¿Quién es este, Lucy?

La rubia se giró hacia su mejor amigo y suspiró:

-Se llama Ryu, Natsu, y es mi…

-Su novio- completó el muchacho de cabello gris con aplomo, extendiendo la mano-. ¿Natsu Dragneel, no? Lucy me habla mucho de ti. Un gusto conocerte al fin.

Natsu avanzó unos pasos hacia Ryu y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. El otro le sostuvo la mirada sin retroceder. Ignorando la mano que el otro le tendía, Natsu se volteó hacia Lucy, mascullando:

-¿Hace cuanto que sales con él?

Lucy tragó saliva. La mirada de Natsu era intensa.

-Ha… hace dos meses.

Todos parpadearon con sorpresa. Levy exclamó:

-¿Y recién ahora nos cuentas? ¡Lu-chan, creí que nos tendrías más confianza!

Lucy balbuceó, avergonzada:

-Esto… yo…

-Lo hacía por mí- explicó Ryu mientras se rascaba la nuca con cierto embarazo-. Nos conocimos hace tres meses, en una librería. Ella no sabía quién era yo, y cuando comenzamos a salir, le pedí discreción, por mi carrera musical. No es fácil salir con chicas cuando hay fotógrafos y gente reconociéndote en la calle. Y no quería que Lucy se viera arrastrada en medio de eso.

-Que considerado- murmuró Gray con sarcasmo.

Ryu lo miró y sonrió, divertido.

-¿Eres una especie de striper?

Gray se sobresaltó, y murmurando entre dientes, fue a buscar sus pantalones mientras todas las muchachas se reían de él. Natsu, que en cualquier otra ocasión podría haberse unido a las burlas, frunció aun más el ceño. Happy, sobre su hombro, murmuró en su oído:

-Natsu, estás muy tenso.

-No me gusta ese tipo.

-Mmm. Pero a Lucy sí le gusta y ahora está saliendo con él. Ahora ya sabemos por qué estaba rechazando menos trabajos con nosotros ¿eh?

El muchacho pelirrosa abrió más los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Happy tenía razón. En las últimas semanas, Lucy compartía cada vez menos tiempo con ellos. De hecho, muchas veces Natsu había estado hasta tarde en el departamento de la rubia, esperándola para pasar rato con ella, y Lucy no había llegado. Natsu había asumido que era porque Lucy había decidido quedarse a dormir en el departamento de Levy para hablar sobre esas cosas aburridas de las que solían hablar las niñas.

"¿Entonces Lucy estaba siempre con este sujeto?" pensó, espantado. Natsu tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de que, por alguna razón, su garganta parecía haberse vuelto más estrecha. Una sensación extraña le oprimía el pecho y el estómago. Natsu respiró hondo, confundido. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Era como haber comido un mal fuego.

De pronto, Natsu deseaba estar lejos de allí.

Lisanna, que estaba cerca de él, lo miró atentamente. La chica de cabello blanco frunció un poco la frente al notar la palidez de su amigo. Sin decir nada, Lisanna siguió observándole. Todos rodeaban a Lucy y a Ryu sin dejar de hacerles preguntas que hacían que la rubia se sonrojara y el músico sonriera. Pero Lisanna solo podía mirar a Natsu. El siempre fogoso dragón slayer parecía cada vez más infeliz e incómodo, y era la primera vez que la menor de los Strauss lo veía así.

Lisanna no tardó en unir las piezas y comprender la razón. Ella misma había estado en una situación similar antes, después de todo. Así que, suspirando profundamente, se acercó a él y le dijo:

-Natsu… ¿quieres ir a pescar? Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.

Él la miró, aliviado de que alguien le propusiera sacarlo de allí. Forzó una sonrisa.

-Claro ¡vamos!

* * *

><p>Era una tarde perfecta en todos los sentidos. La ligera brisa primaveral sacudía las hojas de los árboles y un sol brillante se elevaba en el cielo de Magnolia. Sin embargo, Natsu se sentía abatido y no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en ocultarlo. Ni siquiera la compañía de su amiga de la infancia y la racha de pesca de Happy había servido para animarlo. Natsu solo podía pensar en Lucy. En Lucy y la forma en cómo miraba a aquel estúpido cantante de rock.<p>

¿Pero por qué le molestaba tanto? Lucy había salido con algunos chicos antes y a él nunca le había imprtado. Pero ahora… ahora solo deseaba destripar al maldito Ryu-como se llamara. Destriparlo por robarle a su Lucy.

"¿Mi Lucy?" pensó, sobresaltado. ¿Desde cuándo pensaba en Lucy como _su Lucy?_ Natsu se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo. Lucy no le pertenecía a nadie, por supuesto. Ella no era suya. Ambos solo eran compañeros de equipo y mejores amigos. ¿Por qué debería molestarle que ella tuviera un novio?

-Natsu…

La voz de Lisanna lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Eh?

-¿En qué piensas?

-¡En nada!

-Estás mintiendo.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Te conozco, Natsu. Te pones tenso, te rascas la mejilla y alzas la voz cuando mientes. ¿Estabas pensando en Lucy, cierto?

El muchacho la miró asombrado.

-¡Wah! ¿Es que puedes leer la mente?

Happy miró a Lisanna con horror.

-¡Natsu, no quiero que Lisanna lea mi mente también!

La muchacha suspiró con cierta irritación.

"Idiotas" pensó.

-No puedo leer la mente. Sé que estabas pensando en Lucy porque te vi como la mirabas en el gremio- explicó ella.

Natsu se puso nervioso.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir?

-Estás molesto porque Lucy tiene novio. ¡Y no lo niegues! Se nota demasiado.

Happy miró a Natsu unos momentos y luego dijo:

-A Natsu le guuuuuusta Lucy.

El muchacho dio un respingo y le gritó a Happy, enfadado:

-¡Lucy es mi nakama, maldición!

Happy voló hacia Lisanna, asustado.

-¡Waaah, Natsu me gritó!

La chica de cabello blanco rodeó a Happy entre sus brazos y miró a Natsu con seriedad.

-Pienso igual que Happy.

Antes de que Natsu abriera la boca para replicar, Lisanna continuó:

-Estás furioso y confundido al mismo tiempo pero no quieres decir nada porque temes que Lucy deje de ser tu amiga si reaccionas mal frente a ella. Y sientes que quieres estrangular a su novio ¿no? Pues a eso le llaman celos. Ahora… ¿Notas un leve dolor en el pecho cuando los imaginas juntos? ¡Ah!, y apuesto que siempre quieres estar con Lucy. Quieres estar con ella porque te hace feliz su presencia…, pero ahora sientes como si te la hubieran robado.

Natsu parpadeó, sorprendido. Todo lo que Lisanna acababa de decirle era cierto. Cada palabra.

El muchacho bajó la vista, hacia sus manos, y murmuró:

-Yo… yo no sé…

-Vamos, admítelo de una vez. No puedes seguir mintiéndote a ti mismo ¿no?- dijo la chica de pelo blanco con una media sonrisa.

Natsu bajó los hombros entonces y cerró los ojos, exhalando un hondo suspiro antes de admitirlo:

-Quiero a Lucy- murmuró.

Lisanna sintió ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo. Se suponía que ya lo había superado. Así que, suprimiendo sus propios sentimientos, asintió.

-Me bastaba mirarte para saber que estabas loco por Lucy. Y no soy la única que se ha dado cuenta. Muchos en el gremio lo comentan.

Natsu se revolvió el cabello de la nuca con frustración.

-Mierda. Esto… no es bueno.

Happy, que había escuchado en silencio, se acercó a su amigo y puso una pata sobre su pierna en señal de apoyo. Natsu sonrió ligeramente, acariciando su cabeza peluda.

-¿Qué debo hacer ahora? No… no va a desaparecer ¿cierto? Lucy está ahora con ese tipo… y yo…

Lisanna lo miró con pesar.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir, Natsu. Eres tú quien debe saber cómo resolver tus propios sentimientos.

El muchacho asintió y, tras unos momentos de silencio, murmuró:

-Gracias, Lisanna.

Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó mientras intentaba reprimir su propio dolor.

-No tienes que agradecerme. Somos amigos ¿no?

Natsu sonrió.

-Sí.

Lisanna se separó de él y le dijo, más animada.

-Además, no sabes si Lucy y Ryu durarán. Tal vez rompan cuando menos te lo esperes. Ahí debes aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Pero…

-¿Pero?

Natsu se pasó la mano por la nuca, ruborizado. ¡Diablos! Todo aquello era demasiado repentino para él. Se sentía como una maldita chica. Aquello del amor era un inconveniente. ¿Por qué Igneel nunca le había explicado nada sobre como sobrellevar una situación así?

-¿Y si Lucy no siente lo mismo?

Lisanna soltó una risita. Natsu alzó una ceja y ella le explicó:

-¡A Lucy le gustas, Natsu! Siempre le has gustado. Pero ella debe suponer que tú no piensas en ella de esa forma- repuso Lisanna cruzándose de brazos-. De hecho, una vez le admitió a Mira que le gustabas pero que temía que tú no la correspondieras. Y no la culpo ¿sabes? ¡Siempre has sido tan denso en estas cosas!

-Pero si le gusto ¿por qué está con ese idiota?- replicó Natsu, sintiéndose enojado otra vez-. ¡Podría haberme dicho!

Lisanna suspiró.

-Quizá él le confesó sus sentimientos primero, supongo. Lucy es una chica joven, Natsu. Ella desea ser amada también. Desea que algún chico le diga que es guapa y que quiere salir con ella en una cita y esas cosas.

Natsu hizo una mueca.

-Pero…

Lisanna esbozó una sonrisa aniñada.

-Lamentablemente para ti, nosotras siempre esperamos a que sean ustedes, los hombres, quienes den el primer paso.

Natsu se horrorizó. El mundo no podía ser tan cruel ¿o sí?

Sin embargo, había decidido que sería un error confesarle a Lucy sus sentimientos ahora que ella estaba con aquel tipo. Natsu no era tan estúpido. Sabía que aquello no solo sería patético, sino que también podría arruinar la amistad inquebrantable entre ambos. No. Natsu esperaría a que ellos rompieran. Después de todo, Ryu no era un mago como ella. ¿Qué había de interesante en ser un cantante? No podrían durar tanto con aquel gran inconveniente. Natsu estaba dispuesto a esperar hasta tener su oportunidad, si bien tampoco estaba muy seguro de sí mismo. Y es que era la primera vez que le gustaba una chica de verdad.

Aunque había sentido atracción por algunas mujeres en particular, Natsu siempre había pasado de ellas. A diferencia de Grey y Loki, él podía mantener toda clase de instintos lujuriosos y carnales bajo control. Muchos pensaban que él debía tener la mentalidad de un niño de cinco años en esos temas, pero no era cierto. A Natsu le afectaban las hormonas como a cualquier joven y, por ende, le atraían las mujeres. En más de alguna ocasión había tenido que reprimir las ganas de palpar los senos de las magas más tetonas de Fairy Tail –cosa bastante difícil con Lucy siempre alrededor-, y también se había preguntado un par de veces como se sentiría besar a una chica. Pero no había pasado de ahí. Y Natsu estaba bien con eso.

Sin embargo, Lucy parecía haber llegado para desestabilizar todos sus muros internos. Si bien era cierto que le volvían loco su cuerpo, su cabello y su aroma, lo que más amaba de ella era su forma de ser. Su sonrisa, especialmente. Y a Natsu le encantaba hacerla reír. Era la risa más reconfortante de todas. También era divertida e inteligente, y aunque no tenía la fuerza de Erza o Mirajane, Lucy estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por sus amigos. Incluso cuando se quejaba de su inmadurez e incapacidad para dejar de destruir cosas, ella le seguía siempre en sus locas misiones. Natsu sabía que invitar a Lucy a formar parte de su equipo era una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado. Y tal como Lisanna había dicho, le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella. De hecho, Natsu estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que pensaba en Lucy al menos el 70% del día.

"Y odio verla llorar"

Cuando Lucy estaba triste o deprimida, Natsu sentía que era su obligación levantarle el ánimo. Después de que se enteraran de que su padre había muerto, él había estado visitándola cada noche en su departamento, aunque ella se quejara. Natsu quería asegurarse de que no estaba sola y que le tenía a él para desahogarse. Algo similar había pasado después de que todos volvieran a Magnolia tras ganar el torneo. Natsu había estado casi pegado a Lucy las primeras semanas, incapaz de olvidar como su versión del futuro había muerto delante de sus ojos con tanta facilidad.

En aquellos momentos, Natsu había sentido un miedo devastador, porque comprendió de la forma más dura que Lucy podía morir y que la vida sin ella sería insoportable en todos los sentidos. Y comprendió que si él no protegía su futuro, él tampoco tendría uno, porque un futuro donde no estaba ella sería insoportable.

Pero… ¿Cuándo había empezado a gustarle realmente? ¿Cuándo Lucy se había convertido en la persona que más atesoraba en el mundo? Natsu supuso que había sido en la isla Tenrou, cuando ella le había sostenido durante su batalla con Hades. Lucy había tenido miedo, pero nunca le soltó. Ni siquiera cuando estuvieron a punto de darlo todo por perdido.

Oh, mierda…, como amaba a Lucy.

Natsu se dio cuenta entonces, con una sensación de horror, de que si no estaba con ella nunca sería capaz de querer a ninguna otra chica. Porque ninguna sería jamás como Lucy. Porque ella era irremplazable y él estaría jodido si la perdía por haberse dado cuenta demasiado tarde.

Así que ahora tendría que aguantarse. Aguantarse y esperar a que Lucy y Ryu dejaran de ser novios. Y cuando eso ocurriera, Natsu se armaría de valor y le confesaría sus sentimientos.

Solo tenía que esperar...

* * *

><p><strong>Me encantaría saber sus opiniones :)<strong>


	2. La Partida

**Hola! Solo por tratarse de los primeros capítulos, he actualizado pronto :) Sin embargo, de ahora en adelante el rango de publicación será una vez por semana, aproximadamente.**

**PD: La historia de Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si lo fuera, supongo que Gray sería más amable con la pobre Juvia XD**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**La Partida**

_**Seis meses después**_

Miserable.

Esa era la palabra más acorde que Gray podía atribuirle a Natsu en esos momentos, mientras observaba al dragón slayer sentado en uno de los rincones del gremio. El pelirosa tenía un plato de comida intacta frente a él, seguramente ya fría, y un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano. El octavo vaso, a juzgar por los otros que yacían vacíos y desperdigados por la mesa. Joder, pensó Gray, haciendo una mueca. Realmente se veía mal.

Desde que Lucy y aquel cantante famoso habían empezado a salir, Natsu parecía cada vez más deprimido. Tenía ojeras evidentes, el cabello desgreñado e incluso había adelgazado. Su personalidad también se había visto afectada. Apenas interactuaba con nadie y solía estar de mal humor de forma frecuente. Grey había oído a Mirajane comentar a otros miembros del gremio que el muchacho ni siquiera había tomado misiones en las últimas semanas.

Todos estaban preocupados por él.

Sin embargo, Natsu no parecía darse cuenta de ello. De hecho, no parecía darse cuenta de mucho últimamente. Cada vez estaba más y más ensimismado, hundido en una niebla de abatimiento. Lo más grave, quizás, era que ni siquiera se animaba a unirse a las peleas. Gray había intentado provocarle varias veces, pero solo había recibido gruñidos de irritación o una total falta de reacción, lo cual le había puesto los pelos de punta.

De hecho, apenas pasaba tiempo en el gremio. Gray ignoraba que hacía el resto del tiempo si no estaba tomando misiones y no tenía la compañía de Lucy, quien ahora compartía cada momento libre con su novio.

Gray no podía evitar simpatizar con la situación de Natsu. Y es que era evidente para todos –para todos menos para Lucy-, que el muchacho estaba sufriendo por ella. Y aunque parecía increíble que un idiota como Natsu pudiera estar enamorado de una chica, los signos habían sido demasiado evidentes como para pasarlos por alto. Grey hubiera deseado que el muchacho explotara. Pero por alguna razón, Natsu había preferido hacerse a un lado y fingir delante de Lucy que aquello no le afectaba en absoluto.

Si bien ninguno olvidaba el día en que "accidentalmente" le prendió fuego a la ropa de Ryusaki durante una de sus presentaciones en Magnolia, lo que dejó al cantante desnudo y avergonzado ante todo su público. Natsu argumentaría después, con una sonrisa maliciosa que no engañaba a nadie, que había sido un accidente, pero aquello le había costado caro.

Lucy se enfadó con él, gritándole que era un inmaduro y un pésimo amigo, y no le habló durante días.

Así que Natsu nunca más había repetido una maniobra similar. Pero a medida que fueron pasando los meses y la relación de Lucy con Ryu seguía viento en popa, la actitud del muchacho pelirosa comenzó a pasar de la ira y la burla a la más pura depresión.

Tanto, que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para meterse con Ryu.

Para alguien tan egoísta e impulsivo como Natsu, aquel comportamiento pasivo era cuanto menos sorprendente. Gray y Gaajel habían apostado 1000 jellys contra Lisanna y Mirajane a que el muchacho le daría un puñetazo a Ryu en la primera oportunidad. Pero ya había pasado medio año y las pocas veces en que Natsu se cruzaba con la pareja, el pelirosa prefería forzar una sonrisa para complacer a Lucy, aparentar que todo estaba bien y desaparecer rápidamente.

Seis meses, pensó Gray. Lucy Heartfilia y Ryuzaki Gallard eran la pareja número 1 de todas las revistas de chismes. _La pareja perfecta._ El propio Ryu había decidido asentarse en Magnolia de forma indefinida ahora que su relación con Lucy era oficial. A causa de eso, Lucy ya no pasaba tanto tiempo en el gremio como antes y solo tomaba misiones cuando necesitaba pagar el alquiler.

Por ende, la rubia apenas compartía con Natsu, lo que había desencadenado la definitiva ruina emocional del dragon slayer.

Gray aun recordaba la mirada de dolor que había puesto Natsu cuando este le preguntó a Lucy, dos meses atrás, si quería ir en una misión con él…

_-¡Natsu, lo siento! Es que Ryu y yo nos vamos a la playa durante unos días._

_-Oh. Bueno… no importa, Lucy._

Después de aquello, Natsu no le había vuelto a preguntar a Lucy si quería ir en una misión. Y él mismo había dejado de tomarlas, por lo visto. Lo más probable es que fuera Happy quien se encargara de hacer trabajos para costear los alimentos y las cosas básicas.

Gray exhaló un profundo suspiro, caminando hacia Natsu.

Las cosas no podían continuar así.

-Hey, cerebro de llama.

El muchacho ni siquiera lo miró. Gray se sentó frente a él y espero a que Natsu reaccionara a su presencia. Cuando el otro chico por fin se dio cuenta de quien se había sentado a su mesa, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Solo quiero saber cómo estás.

Natsu pareció algo sorprendido, por lo que respondió con balbuceos:

-Eh…. Uh…

Gray lo miró con gravedad.

-¿No vas a comerte eso?

-¿Eh?

Natsu bajó la vista y miró su plato con cierto aturdimiento, como si recién se percatara de este. El mago de fuego hizo un gesto con los labios, apartando el plato.

-No tengo hambre. Puedes comértelo tú si quieres. No me importa.

-No me gusta la comida picante. Escúchame, Natsu…- Gray se inclinó y le clavó a Natsu una mirada seria-… no has sido tú mismo últimamente. Tiene que ver con Lucy. ¿no?

El pelirosa se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué? No. No es… no es…

Pero abruptamente, y para sorpresa de Gray, Natsu apartó la mirada y se calló, con una expresión de dolor que le hizo compadecerse de su rival. Sin decir nada, Gray lo agarró del brazo y lo obligó a levantarse. Natsu le miró aturdido.

-¿Qué haces?- masculló, entornando los ojos-. Suéltame, ojos caídos.

-Lo que necesitas es tomar una misión. Vamos a tomar una misión ahora, así que prepara tus cosas y ve a buscar a Happy.

-¡No quiero tomar ninguna maldita misión!

La exclamación de Natsu hizo que todos los magos del gremio los miraran. Pero Gray no se amilanó.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Seguir deprimido, compadeciéndote de ti mismo como lo has estado haciendo? Eres patético, Natsu.

El pelirosa pareció que iba a abalanzarse sobre Gray, pero se lo pensó mejor y en lugar de eso dio media vuelta para huir del gremio. Sin embargo, Erza se interpuso entre él y la salida, cruzándose de brazos con una mirada de severidad.

Todos estaban en silencio ahora.

-Tomarás una misión con Gray y conmigo por las buenas o por las malas- le dijo la pelirroja, implacable-. No me importa tener que arrastrarte al tren con nosotros. Tal como estás ahora, te reduciré fácilmente.

Natsu encendió sus puños, frustrado y enfadado con sus amigos. ¿Es que no entendían que no estaba de ánimos para tomar misiones? ¿Quiénes eran ellos para forzarle?

-¡Apártate, Erza!- gruñó.

Ella sacó una espada y la blandió.

-No.

Natsu se preparó para atacar, pero justo en ese momento Lucy y Ryu entraron al gremio, sobresaltándoles. Lucy los observó unos momentos y luego sonrió con un suspiro de condescendencia.

-¿Por qué no me extraña? Aunque ya me estaba preocupando que no te metieras en líos, Natsu- dijo ella con un tono cariñoso que hizo que Ryu la mirara un poco extrañado.

El mago de fuego apagó sus llamas al instante y sonrió automáticamente a Lucy, pasándose la mano por la nuca en una posición despreocupada. Erza y Gray lo miraron estupefactos. Natsu estaba fingiendo de forma excepcional. ¡Era lógico que Lucy no se diera cuenta de nada!

-¡Hey, Lucy! ¿Cómo estás?

La rubia se acercó a él y lo abrazó con afecto, para incomodidad de Ryu. Natsu aspiró el dulce aroma de Lucy con una sensación de anhelo que casi semejaba a un dolor físico. Y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no desmoronarse cuando ella se separó de él y se pegó más a Ryu mientras este le pasaba un brazo por la cintura.

-¿Y qué… qué has hecho, Lucy? No te he visto últimamente- farfulló Natsu, intentando no mirar el brazo que aferraba la cintura de su antigua compañera de equipo.

-Bueno…- comenzó ella, pero Ryu la interrumpió:

-La llevé en mi gira musical por Fiore.

Natsu se puso tenso. Erza, notando su expresión, se colocó junto a él para impedir que en cualquier momento lanzara un golpe o hiciera algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría. Pero el muchacho no hizo nada y la pelirroja se preguntó si tal vez no sería mejor que Natsu obedeciera a sus viejos instintos.

Aquel Natsu era un espectáculo triste que le ponía nerviosa. Erza reprimió un suspiro de tristeza.

Lucy miró a su mejor amigo con un poco de preocupación. No le había visto mucho en el último tiempo. De hecho, había olvidado la última vez que Natsu se coló en su departamento o la última misión que tomaron juntos. Ella se sintió mal de pronto. ¿Cómo había podido dejar tanto de lado a sus amigos, especialmente a Natsu? Por otra parte, el pelirosa parecía enfermo. Lucy incluso había notado que estaba más delgado cuando le abrazó. Ni siquiera llevaba su cabello en punta. Hasta le había parecido que su sonrisa era falsa.

Lucy se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiéndose repentinamente triste. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos la calidez de Natsu. Sus bromas estúpidas, sus sonrisas, las incursiones nocturnas en su departamento. Lucy se preguntó entonces si el inusual estado de ánimo tendría que ver con su noviazgo con Ryu. Si serían celos…, pero enseguida apartó aquel pensamiento de su mente. ¡Se trataba de Natsu Dragneel, por todos los cielos! Él ni siquiera debía saber lo que significaba la palabra romance.

Pero… ¿y si…?

Lucy inspiró hondo, obligándose a mantener la mente fría. Tenía que dejar atrás de una vez por todas su enamoramiento por Natsu. Él jamás le había dado ningún indicio. Él siempre la había tratado solo como a una amiga y estaba segura de que nunca la querría como ella lo había querido a él. Lucy jamás olvidaría todas las noches que se desveló en su departamento pensando sin cesar en el dragón slayer. Llorando por estar enamorada de su mejor amigo. El único hombre que jamás la vería como a una chica.

"No pienses más en eso, Lucy. Ahora estás con Ryu"

Sin embargo, Lucy le había estado echando mucho de menos…

-¿Qué te parece si tomamos una misión? Necesito dinero y a Ryu no le importará si estoy ausente de Magnolia por unos días- dijo Lucy finalmente, esbozando una sonrisa.

Lucy miró a su novio y este asintió, aunque un tanto a regañadientes.

Natsu sintió que le daba un vuelco en el pecho. Esta vez no tuvo que fingir una sonrisa.

-Claro, Lucy.

Gray y Erza alzaron una ceja. Tan solo unos minutos antes, Natsu había estado haciendo un berrinche porque le obligaban a ir en una misión.

Justo en ese momento, Makarov salió al pasillo del segundo piso y llamó a Natsu.

El joven parpadeó, intrigado, antes de asentir y subir. Al entrar a la oficina del maestro, Makarov le enseñó un cartel que estaba sobre su escritorio, junto al cual había un montón de informes. Natsu se acercó para examinarlos y abrió al máximo los ojos, perplejo, al leer lo que decía la hoja.

-¿Esto… es cierto?- exclamó.

Makarov asintió con gravedad.

-Esas fotos son reales. Pero me temo que en esa zona del país también ocurren eventos extraños. Muchos magos han sido encontrados muertos.

En el cartel –que pertenecía a una misión de clase S-, se informaba sobre el avistamiento de un dragón rojo que escupía fuego. Un dragón que había estado causando terror entre los campesinos y habitantes de los alrededores.

-Muchos magos han intentado ir en su busca, para matarle, pero ninguno ha tenido éxito- añadió Makarov-. Si la descripción encaja, pienso que podría tratarse de…

-Igneel- murmuró Natsu, con el corazón frenético-. ¡Pero Igneel nunca mataría personas! ¡Él jamás…!

El muchacho estaba temblando ahora. Makarov le puso una mano en el brazo, asintiendo.

-Te creo. Por eso quiero que vayas a investigar, Natsu. Eres el único que podría realizar con éxito esta misión.

Natsu lo miró sorprendido.

-Abuelo, pero es una misión de clase S… pensé que tú…

-Solo por esta vez haré una excepción. Sé que tienes el poder y la preparación necesaria, aunque no seas un mago de clase S. También puedes llevar a alguien más del gremio, si quieres, pero ten en cuenta que esta misión podría tomarte mucho tiempo.

Natsu estaba que estallaba de emoción. Finalmente… ¡finalmente tenía una pista clara sobre el paradero de su padre! Por primera vez en meses, una sonrisa verdadera apareció en su rostro. Natsu se guardó la hoja en el bolsillo y asintió.

-Lo haré.

Makarov asintió y entonces abrazó al muchacho.

-Solo… ten cuidado Natsu.

* * *

><p>Cuando Lucy y los demás vieron bajar a Natsu de la oficina, esperaron expectantes a que este les contara de qué había hablado con el maestro. La expresión del joven era indescifrable, pero muchos notaron que su chispa de siempre –esa que había desaparecido durante los últimos meses-, había vuelto a sus ojos.<p>

Happy, que acababa de regresar de una de sus misiones de entrega de paquetes, voló hasta su hombro y le preguntó:

-¡Natsu! ¿Qué te dijo el maestro?

-Nos vamos en una larga misión, Happy- le informó Natsu con una sonrisa emocionada antes de sacar el papel de su bolsillo y mostrárselo. El gato la leyó sorprendido.

-¡Pero Natsu, es una misión de clase- S!

Al escuchar la exclamación de Happy, todos los magos del gremio giraron hacia Natsu, sorprendidos y perplejos. Incluso Cana dejó de lado su copa de vino, parpadeando con estupefacción.

Gray farfulló:

-¿Q-qué?

Natsu sonrió de forma más amplia.

-El abuelo me la encomendó a mí porque han avistado a un dragón de fuego al norte de Fiore. ¡Tiene que ser Igneel! Happy, ve a armar nuestros equipajes ¿vale?

-¡Aye, sir!- asintió el gato, tan entusiasmado como Natsu, y salió volando del gremio.

Natsu se giró entonces hacia Lucy y le dijo, con seriedad:

-Lucy, eres mi compañera de equipo y no llevaría en esta misión a nadie más que a ti. Pero no te obligaré a ir conmigo si no quieres. La decisión es tuya.

La rubia estuvo a punto de sonreír y decir que sí, pero entonces sintió que los dedos de Ryu aferraban su muñeca con cierta fuerza. Lucy se había olvidado de que él estaba allí. Estaba tan emocionada con lo que dijo Natsu que lo olvidó por completo.

De pronto, Ryu le dijo a Natsu:

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarle eso? No olvides que ella es mi novia, Dragneel. Por supuesto que no irá.

Natsu replicó con frialdad:

-La decisión es de Lucy, no tuya.

-¿Lucy?- le preguntó Ryu a la chica, alzando las cejas. Detrás de ellos, Gray y Erza fruncieron el ceño ante la actitud posesiva del muchacho.

Lucy bajó los ojos, debatiendo consigo misma. Realmente anhelaba irse con Natsu en esa misión. Quería conocer a Igneel. ¡Y diablos! Echaba tanto de menos tener una aventura con su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo…, no podía hacerle eso a Ryu.

-Lo siento… Natsu, pero…- Lucy apartó la mirada intensa de su mejor amigo-… no puedo.

Para sorpresa de sus amigos, Natsu esbozó una ligera sonrisa y colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de la rubia, asintiendo con una mirada de triste comprensión.

-Está bien, Lucy.

Ella sintió unas inexplicables ganas de llorar. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

* * *

><p>Esa noche, todo el gremio preparó una fiesta de despedida en honor al mago de fuego. Natsu partiría la mañana a la mañana siguiente junto a Happy y, a juzgar por las palabras de Makarov, nadie estaba seguro de cuanto le tomaría aquella misión. Erza había protestado ante el maestro, argumentando que Natsu no era un mago de clase S, pero la pelirroja finalmente comprendió que aquella misión solo podía realizarla Natsu.<p>

-Solo… estoy preocupada por él- admitió la pelirroja esa noche, mientras todos reían, comían y bebían sin dejar de pedirle a Natsu que hiciera uno de sus clásicos espectáculos con fuego. Natsu, que había recuperado su sonrisa y su buen humor, obedecía a las peticiones de sus camaradas parado sobre una mesa mientras Happy hacía maniobras cómicas sobre la cabeza de Natsu. Incluso Laxus estaba entre los espectadores, quien le pidió a Natsu que recreara con sus llamas a una mujer de enormes tetas, lo que desató una oleada de aplausos y silbidos entre los hombres.

Mirajane, que escuchaba atentamente a Erza, le palmeó la mano:

-Natsu es muy fuerte. Estará bien. Además, aunque el maestro no le hubiera dejado, él habría ido de todas formas.

Erza sonrió.

-Sí, tienes razón.

En ese momento, Natsu quemó accidentalmente un mechón de pelo de Levi. La chica convocó agua con su magia y apagó la llama, suspirando aliviada mientras se alejaba de allí, sabiendo que pronto habría jaleo. Y no se equivocó.

Gaajel había dejado a un lado su guitarra para encarar al mago de fuego:

-¡Oye, aliento de carbón! ¡Ten más cuidado!

-Ops, lo siento, Levi- se disculpó Natsu antes de asestarle un puñetazo a Gaajel, quien cayó sobre Evergreen. Elfman reaccionó gritando que no era de hombres lanzarse sobre las damas, lo que hizo que Evergreen se ruborizara.

-¡Y yo no necesito que tú me defiendas!- replicó ella, pasando a llevar accidentalmente la jarra de cerveza de Cana. Ella no dudó en agarrar a Evergreen del cabello, gritándole que tuviera más cuidado. Ambas mujeres cayeron sobre la mesa, retorciéndose y pegándose como dos gatas furiosas ante las miradas pervertidas de Macao y Wacaba, que observaban fascinados como ambas se rasgaban la ropa a tirones.

Pronto, y como no podía ser de otra forma, todos los magos que estaban cerca empezaron a pelearse también. Gray retó a Natsu a una batalla, a lo que el mago de fuego replicó que no iba a ensuciarse las manos golpeando a un "pervertido sin calzoncillos".

Juvia se apresuró a entregarle un saco lleno de ropa. Gray se sonrojó, farfullando:

-¡Y tú por qué tienes mi ropa!

-¡Juvia siempre guarda la ropa que Gray-sama va dejando a su paso!

De pronto, una botella cayó sobre la cabeza de Erza, quien tembló de rabia antes de reequiparse en una armadura y exclamar, con los ojos brillando de furia:

-¡Malditos animales!

Happy salió disparado hacia Charle cuando Gaajel lo golpeó accidentalmente con un bata de metal, lloriqueando:

-¡Charle, me duele!

La gatita blanca se burló:

-Pues merecido te lo tienes, gato.

Wendy, que estaba sentada junto a Lucy en un rincón relativamente seguro de la Alianza, le preguntó a la rubia con una expresión triste:

-¿Estás bien, Lucy-san?

Lucy se sobresaltó. Ryu no estaba con ella. Después de todo, resultaba evidente que el mago de fuego no le caía bien, por lo que se había negado rotundamente a ir a una fiesta hecha en su honor.

La rubia decidió decirle a Wendy la verdad.

-Lo echaré mucho de menos.

-Yo también- asintió Wendy con tristeza mientras observaba a Natsu, que en esos momentos era apaleado junto con Gray sin piedad por Erza.

-¡Li…Lisanna…!- gimió el mago de fuego-. ¡Ayúdame!

Mientras la chica de cabello blanco intentaba aplacar a Erza con una sonrisa condescendiente, Lucy sintió como si le retorcieran el corazón. En el pasado, lo normal hubiera era que Natsu acudiera a ella cada vez que Erza lo castigaba.

¿De verdad habían cambiado tanto las cosas entre los dos? Lucy sintió que era su culpa. Después de todo, había estado dejando de lado a Natsu por Ryu desde hacía meses. Ya no recordaba la última vez que Natsu la había visitado imprevistamente en su departamento.

-Natsu debe estar enfadado conmigo ¿no?- murmuró Lucy sin dejar de observar al mago de fuego, que en esos momentos se escudaba detrás de Lisanna mientras Gray hacía lo mismo con Juvia. Lisanna le ofreció a Erza un pastel de fresa, lo que funcionó automáticamente. Erza sonrió como una niña y aceptó el pastel mientras por la nuca de Natsu y Gray caían dos gotas de sudor.

Wendy y Levi intercambiaron una leve mirada. Ambas –como todos los del gremio- sabían lo mucho que Natsu había estado sufriendo durante esos meses. Pero no estaban seguras de decírselo a Lucy.

-Lu-chan…- murmuró Levi, apenada.

Aunque la maga-guión prefería que Lucy y Natsu estuvieran juntos, ella no quería meterse. Aquel era un tema que debía resolver su amiga.

"Si tan solo Lucy se diera cuenta de que Natsu solo tiene ojos para ella" pensó, suspirando.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente, una ligera llovizna se desató sobre Magnolia. La estación estaba casi vacía a aquellas horas. Los pocos pasajeros que se encontraban en los andenes no dejaban de mirar su reloj, esperando el tren de las siete y media. Natsu y Happy llegaron con diez minutos de antelación.<p>

-Voy a echar de menos el gremio- murmuró Happy.

Natsu le palmeó cariñosamente la cabeza.

-Ya sabes que aun puedes quedarte, amiguito.

El gato se apresuró a exclamar.

-¡Pero a ti te echaría aun más de menos, Natsu! Yo voy contigo. Nunca te dejaré.

Una sensación de calidez envolvió el corazón del mago de fuego tras las palabras del Exceed.

-Lo sé, amigo.

Happy sonrió, acurrucándose mejor en la chaqueta del mago para guarecerse de la llovizna. En ese momento, las luces del tren comenzaron a avistarse entre la ligera bruma. Natsu tragó saliva, poniéndose verde. Aquel sería un viaje tan, tan largo…

Solo de pensarlo ya le entraban ganas de vomitar.

-Bien- murmuró débilmente, dando un paso trémulo-. A… allá vamos.

En ese momento, una mano de dedos suaves agarró su muñeca. Natsu sabía quién era sin tener que darse la vuelta. Su olor era inconfundible…

-Espera un poco, Natsu.

El muchacho se volteó, sorprendido.

-Lucy… ¿qué haces aq…?

Pero antes de que él alcanzara a completar su pregunta, la rubia lo abrazó con fuerza. Natsu sintió una agitación en el pecho mientras ella lo aferraba fuertemente, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho. Happy voló alrededor de ella, tan sorprendido como Natsu.

-Yo… yo no quería dejarlos ir sin antes despedirme- murmuró ella, mirando finalmente Natsu con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Te voy a echar mucho de menos.

Natsu entreabrió los labios, con el corazón frenético, antes de devolverle el abrazo, apoyando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella.

-Yo también, bicho raro.

Lucy soltó una risita y se secó las lágrimas con la manga. Entonces miró a Natsu y su aliento se congeló en su pecho al notar la intensidad de sus ojos verde aceituna. Parecía como si él… como si él estuviera desnudando su alma con aquella mirada. Y Lucy no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-Yo… yo…

-¿Qué pasa, Lucy?

-Ya sabes- dijo ella, apartando la mirada al ser incapaz de sostenerla-. Si no estuviera con Ryu… yo realmente habría ido contigo. Quiero ir contigo, pero…

Natsu puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Ya basta, Lucy. Te dije que lo entendía…

-¡No, escúchame, por favor!

Natsu se calló, sorprendido. Lucy añadió:

-Sé que he sido una horrible amiga contigo… ¡Natsu, perdóname!

-Pero Lucy…

Ella le cogió por la bufanda, exigiendo:

-No quiero que te vayas sin antes perdonarme. Por favor...

El sonido del vapor que dejaba escapar el tren comenzó a anunciar su salida. Natsu miró la hora en el reloj de la estación. En dos minutos, las puertas se cerrarían. El muchacho miró a la chica que amaba y entreabrió los labios, a punto de confesarle las palabras que llevaba encarcelando dentro de él desde hacía seis meses. Sin embargo…

-Te perdono, Lucy- murmuró.

Ella le sonrió.

Natsu maldijo su cobardía.

-Adios, Happy- le dijo Lucy al gato azul, estrechándolo entre sus brazos con afecto. Happy se sorbió lo mocos y se secó las lágrimas, asintiendo.

-¡Treinta segundos para que se cierren las puertas!- anunció el guardia de vía, agitando una campana.

Natsu con voz ronca:

-Ya es hora, Happy.

Lucy compuso una expresión triste. Natsu se inclinó entonces, y colocando una mano sobre su cabeza, le besó en la frente. Lucy sintió como si el corazón fuera a salírsele del pecho en ese instante que parecía suspendido en una eternidad paralela. Ambos se sonrojaron mientas Happy miraba a Natsu con expresión de shock.

-Hasta pronto, Lucy- murmuró Natsu intentando no volver a ruborizarse después de su osada acción anterior.

-Adiós…Natsu.

Y mientras Lucy observaba a sus compañeros de equipo entrar al tren, sus pies avanzaron y sus labios se entreabrieron repentinamente, movidas por un poderoso impulso…

"_¡Esperen! ¡Déjenme ir con ustedes!"_

Lucy abrió la boca para gritar aquellas palabras. Sus pies seguían moviéndose. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar, las puertas se cerraron en su cara y el tren comenzó a alejarse del andén. Lucy extendió ligeramente su mano, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Lucy no se dio cuenta de que sus rodillas habían hecho conexión con el piso. La llovizna, convertida ahora en una lluvia intermitente, se mezclaba con sus lágrimas calientes. Lucy no intentó secárselas.

¿Qué había hecho?

_Natsu…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos! Me hizo muy feliz leer sus comentarios y saber que a muchos les gustó esta historia :D Es una gran motivación.<strong>

**Greisfer D.R. Tan-tan: **_Hola! Gracias por comentar. A mí también me gusta ver a Natsu lleno de conflictos... ¡porque simplemente es tan raro en él! xD_

**nico2883: **_Muchas gracias por comentar :) Voy a considerar eso de mantener en misterio la identidad de la madre de la niña, pero te llevarás una sorpresa, jeje._**  
><strong>

**ley-de-leo: **_Hola! :D Me alegro que te guste la historia. Gracias por leer._

**NekoFT: **_Muchas gracias por tu comentario :D Jaja, en este caso, la espera mató al gato XD Me da pena por Lisanna. No me gusta cuando la ponen de villana en otros fanfics, porque creo que ella es una buena chica. Sobre lo que dijiste, ciertamente Lucy y Natsu son bastante idiotas en cosas del amor xD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias por leer :)_

**TheDarcknessMickeangel: **_Hola! :) Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia._

**Heero Root: **_Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :) Ahora ya sabes por qué Natsu pudo tomar la misión de clase S y cual fue el motivo que lo impulsó. Ya verás la reacción del gremio cuando llegue con una hija. Sin duda, será un shock para todos O_O _**  
><strong>


	3. Aki Dragneel

**¡Hola a todos! Me sentí con ganas de actualizar más pronto de lo que pensaba. Sus comentarios realmente me han animado.**

**Este tercer capítulo, de hecho, era originalmente mucho más largo, pero decidí dividirlo en dos. La segunda parte del capítulo será el nº4.**

**PD: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me perteneces. Si así fuera, Gildarts aparecería más.**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**Aki Dragneel**

_**Cinco años después**_

Había sido una misión relativamente fácil, pero un brote de mal tiempo obligó a Erza y Gray posponer su trayecto hacia Magnolia, por lo que tuvieron que tomar el tren dos días después de lo planeado.

Gray observó unos momentos a Erza, que hojeaba un periódico con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, antes de reclinar su cuello hacia atrás, exhalado un suspiro de fastidio. A pesar de que al otro lado de la ventanilla del tren nevaba, eso no parecía ser motivo suficiente para que el mago de hielo se colocara la camisa que había tirado poco antes de entrar al compartimiento.

-¿Malas noticias?- le preguntó finalmente Gray a la circunspecta pelirroja, que no apartaba sus ojos del periódico. Ella lo miró unos momentos antes de decir, cruzando los brazos sobre la pechera metálica:

-La maestra del gremio Abalon, Ema Banadrig, fue asesinada por magos de un gremio oscuro desconocido hace unos días.

-¿Abalon?- repitió Gray-. No pertenece a Fiore ¿verdad?

-No: es de Gerion, un país al oeste de Earthland. Pero se le considera uno de los gremios más fuertes.

-Mmm.

Ahora fue el turno de Gray para fruncir el ceño. En los últimos meses se habían producido numerosos asesinatos de maestros de gremios, así como la destrucción total de algunas alianzas más pequeñas en Fiore y otros territorios. La única información que habían podido recabar los magos del Consejo de Magia era que pertenecían a sectas mágicas y gremios oscuros adoradores de Zeref. Por esa razón, se habían endurecido enormemente las medidas de seguridad en Magnolia.

Gray se levantó del asiento para ir al baño y salió del compartimiento. En el pasillo, luego de salir de la cabina de servicio, le llamó la atención una niña pequeña con el cabello color rosa que en esos momentos estaba hablando con uno de los supervisores del tren:

-… es mi papá. Es que se pone muy enfermo cada vez que viaja.

-Bueno, aquí tienes unas bolsas de papel. Si necesitas más, me vienes a buscar- dijo el supervisor, ofreciéndole una sonrisa amable.

-¡Gracias, señor!

Gray alzó una ceja, sorprendido. ¿Así que Natsu no era la única persona con la enfermedad del movimiento, eh? La niña se volteó, aferrando las bolsas de papel contra su pecho, y accidentalmente chocó contra sus piernas cuando echó a correr por el pasillo. Gray se agachó para sujetarla e impedir que cayera.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella se frotó la frente y sacudió la cabeza, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa. Gray sonrió de vuelta. Era simplemente adorable.

-Bien. Ten cuidado al correr ¿ok? Los pasillos son inestables- le aconsejó.

_-_¡Aye, señor!

Gray se congeló en su lugar mientras veía a la niña alejarse. ¿De dónde habría aprendido aquella frase? Gray no pudo evitar acordarse de Natsu y Happy, y al hacerlo, su rostro se tiñó de una inevitable nostalgia. Echaba de menos al maldito cerebro de llama y su burlesco gato azul. Todos en el gremio lo hacían.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que Natsu se había ido en aquella misión de clase-S y los magos de Fairy Tail empezaban a preguntarse si Natsu volvería algún día. De hecho, solo sabían que se encontraba vivo por los informes del maestro, el único con quien Natsu –por protocolo gremial- mantenía contacto. Makarov había sido consultado varias veces al respecto, pero el anciano les había dicho que Natsu solo enviaba informes ocasionales diciendo que estaba bien.

Y nada más.

Gray frunció el ceño. ¿Qué había estado haciendo Natsu durante aquellos años? Erza lo miró concienzudamente cuando lo vio entrar al compartimiento.

-¿Pasó algo, Gray?

El mago de hielo negó con la cabeza y luego torció una sonrisa.

-Nada…, bueno, había una niña en el pasillo que me hizo acordarme de Natsu.

Erza esbozó una nostálgica sonrisa.

-Le echas de menos ¿eh?

Gray replicó, apartando la mirada:

-¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué tendría que extrañar a ese idiota? El gremio es mucho más tranquilo ahora que no está.

Erza mantuvo su sonrisa, sabiendo que Gray mentía. Lo cierto es que la ausencia de su rival afectaba al mago de hielo mucho más de lo que él mismo estaba dispuesto a admitir.

La pelirroja cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro de tristeza antes de mirar por la ventana, sin dejar de pensar en el mago de fuego.

_Natsu… ¿Dónde estás?_

* * *

><p>Cuando el tren llegó finalmente a la ciudad de Magnolia, dos cosas podrían haber ocurrido. La primera cosa habría sido que Gray y Erza, por algún motivo, se hubieran detenido; ya fuera porque se les hubiera perdido el equipaje o por enfrascarse en una discusión con alguien.<p>

Pero ambos magos no se retrasaron, razón por la cual ocurrió la segunda cosa: ambos salieron del tren, se perdieron entre los pasajeros que transitaban por el andén y se encaminaron hacia el gremio, sin mirar atrás.

Sin embargo, si lo hubieran hecho –si ambos se hubieran detenido y mirado hacia atrás-, habrían visto desplomarse desde uno de los vagones a Natsu Dragneel, quien luego de inspirar dramáticamente declararía en voz alta que nunca más se subiría a un tren de nuevo.

-Siempre dices lo mismo- sonrió Happy, revoloteando sobre él mientras mordisqueaba un pescado.

-Nunca más…

Aki Dragneel, la niña de cabello rosa y ojos dorados que había chocado anteriormente con Gray, preguntó:

-Pero si no subes más a los trenes ¿cómo viajaríamos, papi?

Natsu se incorporó y palmeó cariñosamente la cabeza de la pequeña antes de alzarla en brazos y colocarla sobre sus hombros. Aki soltó una carcajada, aferrándose al cuello de su padre mientras este decía:

-Volando, por supuesto. ¿Qué dices, eh, princesa? ¿No sería más divertido que Happy e Iris nos llevaran?

-Pero Natsu…- dijo Happy-¡…Iris aún es demasiado joven para hacer viajes largos!

La aludida –una exceed de color gris y menor tamaño que Happy-, murmuró tímidamente:

-Yo… yo prometo mejorar.

Natsu repuso:

-No le hagas caso a Happy. Aunque solo tienes dos años ya eres muy resistente. ¿No es así, Aki?

La niña asintió, sonriendo ampliamente y enseñando sus caninos delanteros:

-¡Iris es la mejor gata voladora del mundo entero!

La gatita se acomodó en la cabeza de Aki y se quedó allí, con una pequeña sonrisa. Natsu cogió con la mano que tenía libre la bolsa de viaje de él y de su hija antes de echar a andar. Aki le preguntó:

-¿Vamos a Fair Teir, papi?

-Fairy Tail- la corrigió Natsu suavemente-. Y sí, vamos al gremio. Seguro que a todos les encantará conocerte. Además, hay otros dragon slayers ahí.

-¡Wow!

-¡Y Mirajane cocina muy bien el pescado!- añadió Happy, babeando al pensar en la comida de Mirajane. Iris agitó sus pequeñas orejas y se entusiasmó. Su amor por el pescado era tan fuerte como el de Happy.

Aki asintió y alzó un puño que se encendió en llamas doradas.

-¡Yosh! ¡Estoy encendida!

Natsu soltó una carcajada mientras Happy murmuraba acerca de los malos hábitos que lo niños aprendían de sus padres. Luego de unos minutos, Natsu se detuvo al notar que estaba empezando a nevar otra vez. Bajó a Aki de sus hombros, y abriendo la mochila de viaje de la niña, sacó un abrigo rojo y un gorro de lana. Aki se los puso a regañadientes.

-Pero no hace tanto frío…

-Bueno, no quiero que resfríes de nuevo- repuso Natsu, recordando aquella vez que su hija se enfermó por estar jugando en la nieve luego de un largo día de entrenamiento.

-¡La bufanda, la bufanda!

-Aquí la tengo- sonrió Natsu mientras le pasaba la bufanda blanca que le había regalado a Aki el día en que ella le preguntó si podía tener una como la suya.

La niña envolvió la bufanda alrededor de su cuello con una amplia sonrisa y las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío. Natsu calentó sus propias manos y las frotó contra las mejillas redondas de Aki, arrancando una leve protesta de ella.

-¡Papá… puedo hacerlo! Soy una maga de fuego también.

-¡Pff! La última vez que Aki dijo eso acabó chamuscándose los cabellos- dijo Happy con una risa burlona-. ¿Te acuerdas, Natsu?

-¡Kahahaha, sí, es cierto! Te veías tan graciosa, princesa.

Iris también se rió. Aki murmuró, haciendo un puchero:

-¿Tú también, Iris?

Natsu le dijo:

-Aki, cuando tenía seis años yo...

-Tengo seis y tres meses, papá.

Natsu sonrió.

-Ok. Pero a esa edad, incluso a mí me costaba regular mi propia magia. Tómalo con calma…

-¿Lo dice el mago que no puede estar en una ciudad sin destruir algún edificio?- se burló Happy colocando sus patas sobre su boca. Aki miró a Natsu con sus grandes ojos amarillos y le preguntó:

-¿Algún día me enseñarás a tirar un edificio, papi?

Natsu se rascó la nuca, farfullando:

-Ehh… bueno… Al maestro del gremio no la haría mucha gracia, hahaha…

-¡Pero a mí me gusta mucho verte tirar los edificios!

Una gota de sudor cayó por la cabeza de Happy, quien suspiró. Natsu, en cambio, esbozó su clásica sonrisa llena de dientes y le dio una cariñosa palmadita a su hija en la espalda.

-Me alegra oír eso, princesa.

Natsu emprendió la marcha y Aki se aferró a su mano, casi corriendo para igualar los pasos largos de su padre. Mientras tanto, Happy murmuraba –como solía ser habitual desde hacía algunos años- sobre las malos hábitos que algunos hijos aprendían de sus padres.

* * *

><p>El gremio de Fairy Tail no había cambiado mucho durante esos años. Salvando la unión de alguno que otro mago y maga, el ambiente seguía manteniéndose relativamente igual. Incluso las peleas estúpidas estallaban con relativa frecuencia, motivadas, en el 90% de las veces, por Gray y Gaajel, quienes en vista de la ausencia de cierto mago de pelo rosa habían construido una explosiva rivalidad.<p>

Ahora, en vez de quedar chamuscado, el gremio resultaba destrozado asiduamente por la mano de sierra de Gaajel o empalado por enormes barras de hierro. Levi se asemejaba mucho a la antigua versión de Lucy desde entonces, pues era la única que podía controlar al destructivo mago metal.

Aunque no siempre…

-¡Gaaaajel!- gritó la maga guión, perdiendo los estribos luego de comprobar que el joven se había vuelto a comer todas las puntas de las estilográficas que usaba para escribir-. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hurgues entre mis cosas?

Gaajel, desde su asiento habitual en la barra, replicó:

-No es mi culpa que los dejes a la vista de todo el mundo.

Levi se cogió la cabeza y soltó una mezcla de gemido y gruñido antes de alejarse a la punta más alejada de Gaajel, echando humos. El mago metal la observó con el ceño fruncido antes de gritarle, golpeando la mesa con el puño:

-¡Te compraré lápices nuevos, maldita sea!

-¡Solo aléjate de mí, idiota!- replicó la chica de cabello azul, dándole la espalda.

-¡Tshh! ¿Qué demonios le pasa?- masculló Gaajel volviendo a girarse hacia su bebida-. Maldito camarón...

Mirajane le ofreció una sonrisa divertida.

-Te sugiero que le regales de todos modos los lápices. Cuando se le pase el enfado, seguro que se pone feliz.

Gaajel alzó una ceja:

-¿Ah, sí? Pues entonces significa que no la conoces. Camarón puede llegar a ponerse peor que Bunny Girl y Titania.

-¿Y si empezaras a llamarla por su nombre?

Gaajel sonrió.

-Nunca.

Mirajane suspiró.

Las puertas se abrieron en ese momento y Gray y Erza entraron al gremio, saludando a todo el mundo. Juvia se apresuró a abalanzarse a los brazos del mago de hielo, pero este la esquivó con facilidad.

-¡Gray-sama estuvo fuera por tanto tiempo!

-Solo fueron cinco días, Juvia…

-Para Juvia, esos cinco días fueron una eternidad.

-Tu concepto del tiempo es raro.

-Mirajane- dijo Erza, acercándose a la barra mientras Gray intentaba hacer que Juvia dejara de abrazarlo-. ¿Todo bien por aquí?

-Todo igual.

-¿El maestro?

-Está en su oficina- la expresión de Mirajane se volvió grave-. ¿Pasó algo?

Erza suspiró:

-Me enteré de que la maestra del gremio Abalon fue asesinada.

Mirajane asintió con una expresión sombría mientras le servía a Erza su porción habitual de pastel.

-Sí, salió en los periódicos. El maestro ya lo sabe.

-Ya veo- dijo Erza, pensativa.

En ese momento entró la joven Asuka, seguida por sus padres. A sus once años, Asuka ya tenía permiso para realizar sola algunas misiones fáciles. Aunque era una niña, tenía un gran poder mágico. Muchos decían que lo más probable es que terminara superando a sus padres como maga francotiradora.

-¡Hola a todos!- saludó Asuka-. Mira-san, ¿me das un chocolate caliente, por favor?

Mirajane le sonrió.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu misión?

-Muy fácil. Solo tenía que encontrar a un niño perdido- respondió Asuka mientras sus padres sonreían orgullosos-. ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡El niño era un mago también! Se llama Ariel, tiene mi edad y había escapado de casa porque sus padres no querían dejar que se inscribiera en un gremio de magos.

-¡Ohhh!- los ojos de Mira brillaron-. ¿Y ahora es tu novio?

Antes de que Asuka abriera la boca, Alsack se apresuró a exclamar:

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Asuka solo tiene once años, Mira!

-Bueno, tú tenías once años cuando conociste a Bisca en el gremio ¿no?- dijo de pronto Lisanna, apareciendo junto a su hermana con una sonrisa divertida. Tanto Alsack como Bisca enrojecieron. Asuka sonrió y dijo:

-Ariel me pidió que fuera su amiga.

Su padre se atragantó.

-¿Qué?

-¡Y me invitó a jugar con él en el parque que queda cerca de mi casa!

Erza colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Asuka y le dijo:

-Podrías invitarlo a que se una a Fairy Tail en el futuro.

La sonrisa de Asuka se ensanchó.

-¡Sí, tienes razón!

-Pues más vale que sea un chico decente- dijo Bisca, riendo ligeramente al ver la expresión de su esposo.

En ese momento las puertas del gremio volvieron a abrirse. Mirajane y Lisanna abrieron la boca para saludar al recién llegado, pero se interrumpieron al darse cuenta de que el "recién llegado" era en realidad una niña pequeña con el cabello color rosa. La niña abrazaba a una gata gris con ambos brazos, vestía un abrigo rojo, una bufanda blanca y sus inusuales ojos amarillos miraban a su alrededor con asombro.

-¡Wow!- la oyeron decir.

-¿Quién es esa mocosa?- dijo Gaajel mientras mascaba una herradura.

Todos negaron con la cabeza. Entonces, Gray se fijó en ella y abrió al máximo los ojos:

-¡E… es ella!

Erza alzó las cejas y Gray aclaró:

-La niña con la que me topé en el tren… pero ¿qué hace aquí?

La pequeña lo miró y le sonrió, apuntándolo.

-¡Es el señor desnudo!

Erza y Mirajane le clavaron a Gray una mirada terrorífica que hizo que el mago de hielo se encogiera de miedo.

-¿Esa pequeña te vio desnudo?

-¡Gray! ¿No te da vergüenza?- dijo Lisanna.

-Lo… lo siento…

-Siempre dando mal ejemplo a los niños- resopló Cana antes de empinarse una botella de vino al seco.

-¡Miren quien lo dice!

La niña, en tanto, seguía observando el gremio sin inmutarse. Todos la miraban ahora.

-Oigan…- dijo Macao-¿… no les resulta algo familiar?

-Ahora que lo dices…

-Y esa gata que lleva en los brazos…

-¿No es un exceed?

-¡Wow!- exclamó de pronto la niña, apuntando con su dedo a Gaajel mientras intercambiaba una mirada con su gatita-. Ese hombre de ahí es muy raro ¿cierto, Iris?

-¡Aye!

Gaajel se ruborizó, exclamando:

-¡No lo soy! ¿Pero quién se cree esa mocosa maldita…?

-Vuelve a llamarla "mocosa maldita" y te partiré la cara, cabeza de metal- replicó una voz muy, muy familiar.

Todos los del gremio se quedaron automáticamente en silencio y contemplaron con los ojos muy abiertos a la alta figura que se imponía bajo el umbral de la entrada.

Estaba más alto, tenía el cabello rosa más corto y los rasgos más afilados, pero sin duda que se trataba de Natsu Dragneel. El mismo Natsu que había dejado el gremio para irse en una peligrosa misión de clase S cinco años atrás.

Sin embargo, el shock les impidió pronunciar palabra. Natsu se rió entre dientes y exclamó:

-¡Hey, chicos! ¿No van a darme la bienvenida? ¡Kahahaha, se ven tan estúpidos mirándome así!

Happy apareció entonces tras él, revoloteando sobre la cabeza de Natsu con una amplia sonrisa gatuna.

-¡Aye! Se ven muy graciosos.

Erza fue la primera en reaccionar. Se levantó en silencio de su asiento y, sin decir palabra, caminó hasta Natsu y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Un abrazo suficiente para hacer que al joven le crujieran los huesos y su rostro se magullara al chocar contra la pechera de metal de la pelirroja.

-¡E… Erza… me ahogas…!

-Bienvenido a casa, Natsu- murmuró ella con la voz quebrada antes de soltarlo. Si no la conociera bien, Natsu habría jurado que unas lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos de su amiga. Él sonrió.

-Por fin estoy de vuelta. ¡Los eché mucho de menos a…!

-¡NAAATSUU!- gritaron todos finalmente. Se abalanzaron sobre el mago de fuego, estrechándolo, revolviéndole el cabello y comentando lo bien que se veía y lo mucho que le habían extrañado. Lisanna se secó las lágrimas, aliviada de verlo al fin de vuelta mientras Mirajane abrazaba a Natsu con expresión emocionada.

-Nos tuviste tan preocupados.

Gray y Gaajel intercambiaron una leve mirada, sonriendo. Su rival –y mejor amigo- por fin estaba de vuelta.

-Sigues teniendo la misma cara de idiota de siempre ¿eh, cerebro de llama?

-¡Gihi! Y el mismo tono gay de cabello.

Natsu les gritó, escupiendo algunas chispas de fuego por su boca:

-¡Pues ahora soy mucho más fuerte, cabrones! ¡Les voy a patear el culo!

-¡Inténtalo ahora si te atreves!

Natsu iba a hacerlo, pero entonces recordó que Aki estaba allí y que aun no la había presentado. Sonrió cálidamente al notar como su hija contemplaba el gremio con una mirada de fascinación. La misma expresión que sin duda debía tener él cuando pisó Fairy Tail por primera vez.

-Oigan… ¿pero qué hacemos con esa niña?- dijo de pronto Levi, acercándosele-. Hey, pequeña… ¿dónde están tus padres? ¿Te has perdido?

Aki la miró, negando con la cabeza.

Levi insistió:

-¿Buscas a alguien?

Aki volvió a negar. Pero esta vez sonrió.

-Vengo con mi papi.

-¿Y dónde está tu papá?

Aki apuntó a Natsu y amplió su sonrisa.

-¡Allí!

Todo el gremio volvió a paralizarse.

Esta vez (si cabe) las expresiones de los magos de Fairy Tail enseñaban aún más desconcierto que antes, con los ojos a punto de salirse de las órbitas de muchos. Natsu sonrió, imperturbable, antes de levantar a Aki y sentarla sobre sus recios hombros, en los que ella se acomodó:

-Ella es Aki Dragneel, mi hija. Y la gata gris es Iris.

Aki articuló una amplia sonrisa que enseñaba sus caninos. Una sonrisa muy similar a la del mago de cabello rosa:

-¡Hooola!

La gatita gris sonrió tímidamente, alzando una patita peluda:

-Ho-hola. Un gusto conocerlos.

Después de aquella presentación, varias cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo:

Mirajane se tambaleó, a punto de desmayarse. Lisanna abrió la boca en estado de shock. Cana escupió todo el licor que acaba de empinarse tras dar un brindis por el regreso de Natsu. Erza enrojeció como el color de su cabello. Levi se pellizó para saber si estaba soñando mientras Jet y Droy se caían de sus sillas y Max tropezaba con una escoba. Bisca y Alzack se quedaron mirando a Natsu sin parpadear al tiempo que Asuka esbozaba una sonrisa de emoción (¡una hermanita menor con la que jugar!). Gaajel se atragantó con la herradura que estaba comiendo, poniéndose morado, lo que obligó a Lily a darle palmaditas en la espalda mientras el mago tosía sin control. Juvia dejó de mirar a Gray, con una expresión de completa perplejidad, y Gray interrumpió la acción de desvestirse, lo que lo dejó con los pantalones hasta las rodillas, en una pose muy ridícula.

-¿Qué?- repitieron Macao y Wacaba levantándose de sus sillas al unísono, con los ojos a punto de salírseles de las órbitas. Miraron primero a Natsu y luego a la niña, estupefactos-. No… no puede ser…

-Natsu…- murmuró Erza.

-¿… es padre?- completó Mirajane.

-¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?- gritó todo el gremio.

Natsu, imperturbable, comentó algo sobre echar de menos a cierto gremio ruidoso y Aki se rió, diciendo:

-¡Papá! Qué lugar tan divertido.

Happy asintió:

-Te dijimos que era divertido. ¿Qué te parece, Iris?

La gatita miró a Happy con una amplia sonrisa de adoración

-¡Aye, Happy-san!

-¡O…oi, espera un minuto! ¡Espera, espera!- farfulló Gray, tropezando con sus propios pantalones, que ahora estaban remangados en los tobillos-. ¡Tú… tú no puedes tener una hija!

Natsu frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-¡Po… porque eres Natsu Dragneel, por supuesto!

Gray estaba atónito. De todas las personas, a quien menos habría esperado ver convertido en un padre tan pronto era al estúpido ojos puntiagudos. ¡Se trataba del tipo que no podía estar ni tres minutos sin destruir algo, por todos los cielos! ¿Qué loco mundo era aquel que permitía que seres como Natsu se convirtieran en padres? ¿Cómo había pasado eso?

Joder. Ni siquiera Lucy, que llevaba con el mismo novio desde hacía años, había tenido hijos aún.

-Cierra la boca, Gray- repuso Natsu. Luego, encendiendo un puño, añadió mirando a Gaajel:-. ¡Y tú, bastardo! Más te vale que no vuelvas a tratar de mocosa a mi hija ¿te quedó claro?

Gaajel, que aun estaba aturdido, asintió dócilmente, sin saber que otra cosa hacer. Supuso que debía estar soñando. Sin embargo, Levi lo sacó de sus cavilaciones cuando preguntó, atónita:

-¿De verdad es tu hija, Natsu?

-Por supuesto ¿pero qué les pasa a todos ustedes?- Natsu suspiró, pasándose la mano por el cabello:- Caray, si hubiera sabido que se sorprenderían tanto, habría avisado con antelación al abuelo que…

Makarov eligió justo ese momento para bajar.

-¡Oigan, mocosos! ¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo? ¿No ven que estaba tomando una sies…, trabajando?- entonces los ojos de Makarov se posaron en Natsu y casi se cayó de las escaleras:- ¡Na… Natsu! ¡Has regresado, muchacho!

-Mira, Aki, ese es tu abuelo. Salúdalo como te enseñé.

Aki sonrió y alzó los brazos, encendiéndolos en fuego, lo que sorprendió a todos.

-¡Hola, abuelito!

Si aquello no fue suficiente para hacer que el viejo maestro del gremio casi tuviera un ataque al corazón, las llamas de Aki se descontrolaron, quemando accidentalmente una de las lámparas del techo, lo que hizo que esta se tambaleara y cayera con estrépito sobre una de las mesas, partiéndola en dos.

Natsu tragó saliva. _Maldición._ En cambio, la pequeña Aki miró sus manos y esbozó una entusiasmada sonrisa antes de decir, emocionada:

-¡Mira, papá! ¡Por fin logré destruir algo!

Makarov se desmayó.

* * *

><p>-Entonces ¿Aki es una dragón slayer?- dijo Erza.<p>

Natsu esbozó una amplia sonrisa:

-Una de fuego, como yo ¿No es genial? Aunque su fuego es algo diferente.

-Ya… ya veo.

La pelirroja aun no sabía cómo hablar normalmente con Natsu luego de enterarse que este era ahora el padre de una niña. Solo pensarlo la hacía ruborizarse. Y es que nunca, durante todos sus años en el gremio, habría esperado que aquel muchacho inmaduro fuera a convertirse en padre a una edad tan joven. ¡Y primero que todos ellos!

¿Tanto podían cambiar las cosas en unos pocos años?

Por otra parte, habían tenido que pasar veinte minutos para que el gremio se tranquilizara (más o menos) y Natsu pudiera compartir finalmente con todos. Su hija jugaba en esos momentos con Asuka e Iris mientras Mirajane y las otras mujeres del gremio la rodeaban con absolutos gestos de adoración.

-¡Es tan bonita! ¡Parece una muñequita!

-Y sus ojos ¿viste el color de sus ojos?

-Hey, Aki… ¿Qué edad tienes?- le preguntó Lisanna sonriendo.

La niña alzó seis dedos y luego alzó tres.

-¿Seis años y tres meses?- dijo Cana.

-¡Aye!

-¡Aaaahh! ¡Quiero abrazarla!- exclamó Juvia.

Natsu, desde su lugar en la mesa, no dejaba de observar de reojo a su hija, preocupado de que las chicas fueran a abrazar a Aki hasta la muerte. Gray, notando su mirada, le dijo resoplando:

-¡Oye, cerebro de llama! ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Ya sabes que en el gremio no va a pasarle nada.

Natsu lo miró y replicó, ligeramente ruborizado:

-¡Ya lo sé!

Gray se burló:

-¿Eh? Parece que alguien se volvió una mamá gallina…

Natsu le pegó un puñetazo y Gray se apresuró a darle una patada.

-¡Cretino!

-¡Bastardo desnudista!

-¡Al menos no he quemado mis neuronas!

-¡Pues mis neuronas no han olvidado cómo mantener los pantalones en su sitio!- replicó Natsu, tirando sin piedad de la nariz de Gray mientras este extendía sus mejillas.

Erza los agarró a ambos del cuello, separándolos, y luego los estampó contra la mesa. Gaajel se echó a reír, lo que fue un error. Erza también lo tumbó a él.

-¡Basta ustedes tres!

-¡Có… como digas, Erza!

-¡A-aye!- gimió Natsu.

-Por qué yo…- masculló Gaajel, pero sin atreverse a replicarle más a la mujer pelirroja. Erza era un verdadero demonio. Y parecía que su poder solo se había incrementado con el correr de los años.

Aki, que había girado la cabeza al escuchar el alboroto, gritó horrorizada:

-¡Papá!- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo desplomado semi-inconsciente sobre la mesa-. ¡Papá, no te mueras!

Erza se sintió inmediatamente culpable al ver el rostro lleno de lágrimas de la niña, por lo que agarró a Natsu como a una muñeca de trapo y lo enderezó mientras le decía:

-Mira, está bien ¿lo ves? Solo un poco aturdido.

-A… aye- murmuró Natsu mientras Erza lo sacudía para que reaccionara. Aki se acercó a él, con Iris volando detrás de ella, y frotó las mejillas de Natsu con sus pequeñas manos tal como él había hecho con ella esa mañana al bajar del tren.

-_Sana, sana, dijo la rana_- recitó la niña-. ¿Ya te sientes mejor, papi?

Natsu se frotó la cara y le sonrió cálidamente, pellizcando suavemente la nariz respingada de su hija.

-Claro que sí, princesa ¡ya sabes que soy indestructible!

Aki rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

-¡Kyaaaaaa!- exclamaron las chicas del gremio. Muchas de las cuales Natsu no conocía, ya que se habían unido durante el tiempo que él estuvo fuera-. ¡Eso fue tan lindo!

Pronto, Natsu estuvo rodeado de magas que empezaron a coquetearle y a preguntarle cosas. Gray, junto con Jet y Droy, lo miraron boquiabiertos. Mirajane sonrió:

-Ara, ara… Natsu se volverá muy popular ¿eh?

-¡Pero eso no es justo!- exclamó Gray-. ¡Es solo porque tiene una hija!

-¡Juvia estaría feliz de darle una niña a Gray-sama!

-Ehhh… no gracias.

La maga de agua se puso a sollozar.

-¡Waaa! ¡Gray-sama no quiere tener hijos con Juvia!

-¡O… oi, espera!

Muy pronto el Gremio empezó a inundarse con las lágrimas de Juvia, por lo que Natsu cogió a su hija en brazos y decidió que aquel era un buen momento para irse a casa. Aki se acurrucó, hundiendo la cara en su bufanda luego de bostezar como una pequeña felina.

A Natsu le habría encantado quedarse más en el gremio, pero a juzgar por los bostezos de Aki, lo mejor sería regresar a su vieja casa en el bosque, preparar su cama y ponerla a dormir. Ya tendría tiempo para ponerse al día.

Él mismo estaba agotado, después todo.

Y además, la persona que más había querido ver no se encontraba allí.

-¡Mirajane! Cuando el maestro despierte, dile que mañana le entrego el informe de la misión.

-¿Ya te vas tan pronto?- le preguntó Macao.

-Aki está cansada. El viaje en tren… ugh… fue larguísimo. Necesitamos dormir.

Erza observó a la niña que dormitaba en los brazos protectores de Natsu y sonrió cálidamente. Tal parecía ser que, después de todo, su amigo sabía cómo ser un buen padre.

-Bueno, pues debes venir mañana sin escusas- le dijo Mirajane, guiñándole un ojo-. Haremos una fiesta para celebrar tu regreso.

-¡Oh, genial! Me muero por volver a probar tu guiso de fuego.

Natsu sonrió. No obstante, desde el momento en que había entrado al gremio, sus ojos no habían dejado de buscar a cierta maga celestial. Entreabrió los labios para preguntar por Lucy, pero se arrepintió. Todos, sin embargo, supieron exactamente lo que él había querido decir. Gray y Erza sonrieron con tristeza mientras Levi tragaba saliva.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Lucy al saber que Natsu había regresado con una hija?

"_Oh, Lu-chan"_ pensó la maga guión mientras veía salir del gremio a Natsu, quien iba cargando a Aki en sus brazos. Happy llevaba a una igualmente dormida Iris _"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"_

Levi intercambió una mirada con Lisanna y Mirajane, quienes le devolvieron una sonrisa similar. Tal parecía ser que las cosas iban a ponerse mucho más interesantes desde ahora.

-Por cierto- exclamó Cana entonces, abriendo mucho los ojos-. ¿Nadie se ha preguntado por la madre de esa niña?

Todos la miraron con sorpresa.

"_Sí"_ pensó Levi, mientras los demás se ponían a cuchichear ruidosamente _"Definitivamente las cosas se pondrán interesantes"_

* * *

><p><strong>Si se preguntan por qué el fanfic se llama "Otoño y Verano", es muy simple: "Aki", significa "otoño" en japonés, mientras que el nombre de Natsu significa "verano". Decidí que sería bonito poner "Otoño y Verano" (Aki y Natsu) como título :)<strong>

**Y para los que echaron de menos a Lucy, les digo desde ya que en el prox. capítulo habrá muuucho NaLu :D**

**Algunas aclaraciones importantes:**

**-Aun falta la reacción de otros miembros del gremio, así que no se preocupen. Aquellos que se preguntaron por Laxus y su grupo, Wendy, Romeo, Elfman o Gildarts..., pues ya tendremos las reacciones de ellos más adelante.**

**-Sobre la madre de Aki: lo sabremos muy pronto. Paciencia (aunque creo que muchos de ustedes ya tendrán sus teorías)**

**-Algunos se preguntan si Lucy y Natsu terminarán juntos o no, y yo les digo... ¡por supuesto! Este es un fanfic NaLu de género "Drama/Romance", así que no se preocupen: ellos acabarán juntos. Sin embargo, deben haber conflictos y dificultades, sino no sería del género "Drama" ¿cierto? :)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios a:**

**El-Horus: **Hola! :) Me alegra que te gustara la historia. Y no te preocupes, que intentaré a toda costa que mi actualización sea regular.

**nico2883:** Thanks! :D Gracias por leer y comentar.

**TheDarcknessMickeangel: **Gracias por tu comentario :) Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. El siguiente sí que será mucho más intenso.

**Llaelien:** Hola! :D Me alegra que te gustara la historia. Siempre quise hacer un giro de trama ¿por qué? Porque me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes xD

**AnikaSukino 5d: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^ Y sobre si su hija es adoptiva, pues ya te lo dice el resumen del fanfic, jeje. Hice a Ryu odioso, lo sé. No lo pude evitar.

**WhiteHollow: **Gracias por comentar! :) Pues aquí tienes la reacción del gremio.

**Layla Eucliffe: **Hola! :) Me hace feliz que te guste la historia. Y te deseo lo mejor para tu vida también ^^

**Johs Straiker: **Gracias por comentar y leer :D ¿Te gustó la escena final? Yo la pasé muy bien escribiéndola. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :)

**Gialeslie: **Hola! :D Gracias por dejar un comentario. Me hace muy feliz que te guste la historia. Es bien difícil encontrar fanfics en español donde sea Natsu el que sufre. Sin duda que ahora biene lo bueno, jeje. Y me alegra mucho que te gusta como está redactada la historia! Espero hacerlo aun mejor más adelante.

**Neko no me: **Gracias por dejar un comentario ^^ Mi objetivo era que no fuera una historia típica. Admito que a mi también me gusta ver sufrir a Natsu a veces xD No eres la primera que me dice que odia a Ryu. Uff. Creo que he creado a un monstruo xD Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Bye!

**cruz. : **Hola! :D Gracias por comentar. La hija de Natsu es pequeña como Asuka. Y ya verás como reaccionará Lucy en el sig. capítulo.

**aoi: **hola! :) Natsu sufre, pero Lucy lo hará también ;)

**yayachan: **Gracias por comentar ^^ Me alegra que te guste el fanfic.

**happytroll:** Hola, gracias por leer :D Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Sobre lo que dijiste de Igneel, te haré un spoiler: Igneel no atacó a nadie. Ya verás que pasó en realidad. Y más contaré más adelante lo que pasó en esos cinco años ;)

**gsjdinr: **y aquí tienes la actualización ¿rápido, eh?

**NekoFT:** Hola! :D Muchas gracias por comentar. Me ha parecido realmente interesante tu comentario, ya que justamente esa es la reacción que buscaba conseguir en los lectores :) Cuando escribía, también pensaba: "oh, que idiotas... ¿como pueden ser tan cobardes y densos?" Pero justamente quería que fueran asi para el objetivo del fanfic. No te preocupes: más adelante, las cosas se pondrán más "intensas" entre los dos, pero sin duda que seguirán complicándose y cometiendo errores. Si no lo hiciera así, esta historia no tendría objetivo. Aunque creo que exageraste un pelín al decir que Natsu estaba al borde del suicidio, jajajaja. Muchas gracias por leer! :D

**belmont: **Muchas gracias por leer y dejar un comentario ^^ Me hace muy feliz que te guste el fanfic! Eso me da ánimos para seguirlo.

**Salamander-Spire: **Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar :D No te preocupes! Ya dije antes que esta historia es NaLu 100%, asi que aunque Lucy esté de novia con otro, eso solo es para darle más drama al argumento. Yo también soy seguidora incondicional del NaLu. Me pareció muy interesante lo que dijiste, así que lo tendré en cuenta. Aunque te puedo asegurar que ahora las cosas entre Natsu y Lucy serán muchísimo más interesantes, jejeje. Se viene el romance y un poco de sufrimiento a partes iguales! Me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir. Trato de que la redacción sea lo mejor posible ^^ Un abrazo!


	4. Reencuentro

**¡Hola! Espero que hayan tenido una semana genial.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus favoritos y comentarios. Son más de lo que me esperaba y estoy tremendamente feliz por la recepción de "Otoño y Verano". Ustedes son el motor que pone en marcha esta humilde historia :)**

**(PD: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si así fuera... ¡Habría mucho más Nalu, por su puesto!)**

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

**Reencuentro**

Mientras Natsu se dirigía tranquilamente hacia su casa con Aki dormida en brazos, en cierto departamento acogedor de Magnolia, Lucy Hearthfilia escribía una carta a su madre.

Lucy se había dado cuenta esa mañana de que las cartas a su madre ya no eran tan frecuentes como antes. Y al comprender el por qué, Lucy notó una sensación incómoda en el estómago. Se trataba, simplemente, de que su vida se había vuelto mucho más "estable" y monótona desde que Natsu había partido en esa misión para ir en busca de su padre dragón.

Ya no tenía tantas aventuras, ni enfrentamientos con monstruos terribles o gremios peligrosos. Lo máxima adrenalina que podía correr ahora era la lucha contra bandas de ladrones o criminales de menor calibre durante sus misiones en conjunto con Erza, Wendy y Gray. Y solo porque debía seguir pagando el alquiler.

Ryu le había ofrecido cientos de veces cubrirle él mismo la renta del departamento, argumentando que prácticamente era millonario. Sin embargo, Lucy tenía su orgullo como maga, por lo que se había negado en rotundo. En el último tiempo, sin embargo, no era raro que Ryu le dijera que sería mejor que abandonara el departamento y se fuera a vivir definitivamente con él.

"_-Después de todo, estamos comprometidos"_

Lucy dejó de escribir y miró el anillo que tres meses atrás le había dado Ryu para pedirle que se casara con él. Por el momento, no tenían una fecha determinada para la boda, pero Lucy había empezado a descubrir que no estaba impaciente. Y es que Lucy no podía dejar de pensar que, si se casaba tan pronto, perdería algo importante. Por suerte, Ryu no la había presionado.

Lucy siguió escribiendo:

"_-… parece que Gray y Erza se complicaron con su misión, porque aun no regresan. Pero no estoy preocupada. Ambos son muy fuertes, y más ahora que Gray es un mago de clase S. Este año estoy segura de que por fin podré pasar el examen. ¡Tengo que pasarlo, madre! Ya sería la tercera vez que el maestro me pone entre los candidatos._

_Me pregunto si Natsu, al volver, será considerado como un mago de clase S. Después de todo, está haciendo esa peligrosa misión. Y hablando de Natsu, anoche soñé que se metía en mi departamento sigilosamente. Cuando me desperté, casi creía que se encontraba durmiendo en mi cama ¿no es hilarante?…"_

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron interrumpir su escritura y levantarse. Lucy ya sabía quién era. Cuando abrió, Ryu le sonrió y alzó una botella de vino. Iba vestido de forma impecable. Lucy se ruborizó al notar lo guapo que se veía.

Pero… ¿por qué iba vestido así?

Ryu la besó y luego le entregó un regalo exquisitamente envuelto en papel dorado. Lucy lo aceptó aturdida. Ryu dejó de sonreír y la miró alzando las cejas:

-¿Te pasa algo, Lu?

-Eh… ¿por qué todo esto? ¿Celebramos algo?

El rostro de Ryu se tiñó de perplejidad.

-¿Lo olvidaste?

-¿Eh?

-En un día como hoy nos conocimos. Es nuestro aniversario.

Lucy abrió al máximo los ojos y farfulló:

-¡Y-yo… lo olvidé! ¿Realmente lo olvidé?- Lucy se pasó la mano por su largo cabello rubio mientras murmuraba:- No… no sé que me pasó. ¡Lo siento, Ryu! De verdad…

El joven la miró en silencio unos momentos y luego suspiró.

-Bueno, no importa, Lucy. No te mortifiques tanto.

-Estás enfadado- murmuró ella.

-Tal vez un poco… decepcionado. Preparé todo para esta noche, quería que pasáramos un buen rato.

Lucy suspiró y, acercándose a su novio, lo tomó de las manos y lo besó.

-Te invitaré a cenar ¿qué dices? Será mi forma de redimirme.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

Lucy se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué nunca dejas que te invite a comer?

-Porque eso no está bien.

Lucy alzó las cejas. Ryu era el hombre perfecto en muchos sentidos: guapo, atento, romántico, cariñoso y detallista. Pero tenía un problema que ponía a Lucy de los nervios…

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan machista?- exclamó-. ¡Ninguno de mis amigos del gremio…!

-¿Por qué siempre me comparas con tus amigos magos?- protestó Ryu, levantándose y comenzando a pasearse con fastidio.

-Solo estoy cansada de que nunca me dejes pagar nada a mí. ¡Trabajo y gano dinero! No soy ninguna princesita acomodada. Además, siempre me tratas como si fuera a romperme. Como si fuera una inútil niña hecha de vidrio que…

-¡Me preocupo por ti!

-¡Y yo soy una maga de Fairy Tail! Estoy acostumbrada a las situaciones de peligro. Lo sabes desde hace años. ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo?

-Claro, y yo soy el cantante que no hace nada útil por el mundo ¿no?

Lucy parpadeó:

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, que lo he escuchado. He oído a tus amigos magos burlarse de mí varias veces. Pues que lástima para ellos que yo no sea un "mega poderoso mago" ¿verdad? Pero te diré algo: me gusta no serlo. ¡Estoy muy bien así!

-Nunca he pensado eso y lo sabes.

-Bueno, pero yo soy el que tiene que aguantarse los comentarios de tus amigos para no tener problemas contigo ¿sabes?

-Le… les diré que ya no digan cosas sobre ti.

Ryu esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Eres muy ingenua a veces.

Lucy frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?

-Ya estoy harto de discutir, Lucy- repuso Ryu, pasándose la mano por la cara-. Mejor me voy. Te veré el sábado.

-¿Harás algo esta semana?- le preguntó Lucy, parpadeando confundida.

-Te dije que tendría que realizar una firma de discos en Harobe unos días. Te lo conté ayer mientras cenábamos ¿recuerdas?

Lucy se ruborizó un poco.

-Lo… lo había olvidado- admitió.

Ryu la miró unos momentos y pareció como si fuera a decir algo. Pero cerró la boca, sacudió la cabeza y finalmente salió, dando un ligero portazo. A Lucy le pareció escuchar que un triste suspiro había exhalado de sus labios.

La rubia se tiró sobre la cama e invocó a Plue. El perro estelar se acurrucó en sus brazos. Era raro que discutiera con Ryu, pero últimamente lo hacían más que antes. Sin embargo, Lucy se sentía culpable por no haber recordado que aquel día era su aniversario. Nunca lo había olvidado.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Lucy no dudaba de sus sentimientos por el joven, pero sabía que no era normal que hubiera olvidado aquella fecha. Sobre todo ahora que estaban comprometidos. Lucy suspiró y, apagando la luz, se metió entre las sábanas. Aun era temprano para dormir, pero la discusión con su novio la había dejado agotada. Su último pensamiento antes de quedarse finalmente dormida fue la sonrisa de cierto chico con el cabello rosa.

* * *

><p>Ya estaba completamente oscuro cuando Natsu llegó finalmente a su vieja casa en el bosque. Por suerte, no parecía que alguien hubiera intentado forzar los goznes de las ventanas o la cerradura de la puerta. Happy inspeccionaba el moho que trepaba por la piedra de las paredes y las tejas mientras la pequeña Iris observaba el lugar acurrucada en el hombro de Natsu.<p>

-Natsu… ¿no sería mejor alquilar una pensión?- dijo Happy-. Al menos por mientras.

-¡Tonterías! Esta es nuestra casa. Además, solo me queda dinero para alimentos.

Justo cuando Natsu abría la puerta –que chirrió lastimeramente, dejando escapar un olor a encierro-, Aki despertó. La niña se restregó los ojos con sus puños, miró a su padre y luego estudió el interior de la casa.

-¿Por qué estamos en un basurero?

Una gota de sudor cayó por la nuca de Natsu mientras Happy se echaba a reír.

-Es nuestra casa.

Aki lo miró arrugando la nariz.

-¿Y vamos a dormir aquí?

Natsu la miró unos momentos y, suspirando, negó con la cabeza. Happy e Iris pusieron una expresión de alivio.

-No, princesa. Creo que… tendré que hacerle una limpieza…, pero ahora buscaremos otro sitio.

-¡Okay! ¿Y dónde iremos?

Automáticamente, Natsu pensó en el departamento de su antigua compañera de equipo. El joven se rascó la nuca. ¿Qué debía hacer? No había visto a Lucy en años. Sin embargo, tenía que encontrar un lugar para que Aki pudiera dormir. Pero la niña parecía haber perdido el sueño y ahora inspeccionaba el "museo de recuerdos" de Natsu.

"_Pero tarde o temprano volverá a darle sueño. Y hace frío" _

Natsu suspiró.

No le quedaba más remedio que acudir a Lucy. Después de todo, el departamento de Lucy era el único lugar decente que conocía. Ni muerto le pediría alojamiento a Gray o a Gajeel. Y el departamento de Erza estaba lleno de armas. ¡Aki podría lastimarse! Por otra parte, Lisanna y sus hermanos no tenían espacio para alojar otra persona.

-¿Entonces iremos donde Lucy?- le preguntó Happy.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- se sorprendió Natsu, dando un respingo.

-¡Jejejeje! ¡Porque tenías esa cara espeluznante que pones cuando piensas en ella!

Natsu se ruborizó:

-¡No la pongo!

Aki corrió hacia él y apuntó con su dedo el polvoriento traje de sirvienta de Lucy que Natsu había atesorado. La niña sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

-¡Es lindo! ¿Puedo ponérmelo cuando sea grande?

Intentando no imaginarse una versión adolescente de Aki con aquel traje, Natsu se apresuró a exclamar rotundamente:

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Jamás!

Happy se desternilló de risa e Iris le preguntó tímidamente:

-¿Por qué tienes ese vestido, Natsu-san?

-E… es un recuerdo.

-¿De tu novia?- le preguntó Aki.

Natsu empezaba a sentirse acorralado.

-¿De dónde sacas esas ideas de adultos?- masculló.

Aki sonrió y miró a Happy de reojo. Natsu sintió ganas de estrangular al gato. Happy, sin embargo, voló lejos de su perímetro.

-¡Happy! ¿Qué cosas le has estado diciendo?

-¡Nada, Natsu! Bueno… quizá…

-¡Aaaahg!- Natsu se restregó la cabeza lanzando fuego por la boca-. Suficiente. Aki, vamos. No podemos dormir aquí esta noche.

La niña lo siguió tropezando ligeramente con sus botas rosadas.

-¿Y a dónde vamos, papi?

-Le pediremos alojamiento a… a una vieja amiga.

-¿Era tu novia?

Natsu suspiró, derrotado, mientras Happy se burlaba de él.

* * *

><p>Lucy estaba teniendo un buen sueño. En el sueño, ella jugaba con dos niños pequeños en una pradera llena de cerezos. Uno de los niños tenía el cabello color rosa y el otro era rubio. Los niños estaban cubiertos de helado de chocolate y la abrazaban, llamándola mamá.<p>

-¡Mamá! ¡Caballito!

-¡Caballito, caballito!

Lucy sonrió y uno de los niños tocó su cara. Los toques pasaron a ser cada vez más insistentes. Lucy abrió la boca para decirle que ya no hiciera eso, pero entonces el dedo del otro niño se hundió en uno de sus senos, sobresaltándola.

-Ngg… no hagas eso…

-Wow… ¡son blandos, papi!

-¿Eh?- murmuró Lucy, empezando a despertar, adormilada y confusa.

-¡Aki, deja de hacer eso! ¡Lucy me matará!- exclamó una voz muy familiar seguida por una risita burlona similar al ronronear de un gato.

Lucy parpadeó lentamente y dos ojos amarillos y expresivos le devolvieron la mirada. La imagen se aclaró y a los ojos se le sumó un rostro de niña, redondo y dulce. Una niña con el cabello rosa que la observaba curiosa.

Lucy se incorporó de golpe, arrimándose hacia atrás.

-¡Aaaaahh! ¿Quién eres? ¿Y… cómo entraste aquí?

La niña contestó simplemente:

-Por la ventana.

-¿Por…?

La cabeza de una gatita gris se asomó desde el hombro de la niña.

-Lo… lo sentimos por despertarla.

Lucy estaba perpleja. ¿Qué diablos? ¿O estaba soñando?

-¿Por la ventana?- repitió, recordando a cierta persona.

-¡Aye! Papá dice que es más fácil, así que subimos volando. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¡Yo me llamo Aki Dragneel y tengo seis años y tres meses! ¿Qué edad tienes tú?- la niña esbozó una amplia sonrisa, añadiendo-. ¿Eras la novia de papá…?

_¿Aki Dragneel?_

Una voz se apresuró a exclamar:

-¡O… oye, Aki, ya fue suficiente!

Lucy sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo al ver a Natsu aparecer desde el rincón en penumbras en el que estaba. La rubia abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salieron. Definitivamente… debía estar soñando. Natsu esbozó una sonrisa vacilante y se rascó la cabeza:

-Ehh… hola, Lucy.

-Tú….- murmuró Lucy, sin parpadear. Natsu… Natsu estaba allí… en su departamento… y con una niña que se parecía a él…

La niña miró a Natsu y le dijo:

-¿Qué le pasa? ¡Tu amiga es muy rara, papá!

_¿Papá?_

La mente de Lucy bullía.

Papá…

Papá…

Papá…

Natsu se colocó junto a la niña y se inclinó más sobre Lucy, inspeccionándola con atención. Sacudió la mano frente a su rostro estupefacto:

-Hey, Lucy… ¿estás bien? ¿Lucy?

Lucy se desmayó.

* * *

><p>Cuando recuperó la consciencia, Lucy no abrió los ojos. Había tenido un sueño muy raro. Un sueño en el que Natsu y una niña que lo llamaba papá aparecían imprevistamente en su habitación. La rubia sintió ganas de echarse a reír. Definitivamente estaba teniendo sueños locos últimamente…<p>

-Lucy, despierta ¿por qué eres tan perezosa?

Esa era la voz de Happy.

_¿Happy?_

Lucy abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe. Happy, que volaba frente a su rostro, la abrazó con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Luuuucy! ¡Te eché mucho de menos! ¿Has engordado?

-¿Ha… Happy? ¿Entonces no era un sueño?- Lucy parpadeó y exclamó, ruborizada-. ¡Claro que no he engordado!..., eh… ¿qué me pasó?

-Te desmayaste de repente. Natsu estaba muy preocupado.

-¿Natsu?- musitó Lucy, tragando saliva. Justo entonces, Natsu apareció desde la cocina y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Hey, Lucy! ¿Cómo te sientes?

Lucy se levantó del sillón donde la habían recostado y, con el corazón palpitando muy fuerte, miró a Natsu con asombro. Había crecido varios centímetros y seguía siendo tan atlético como antes. Su rostro, sin embargo, había dejado atrás la ligera redondez de la adolescencia y se había vuelto algo más afilado y maduro. El pelo lo tenía un poco más corto y liso. Vestía una chaqueta roja y, debajo de esta, una camisa negra. Ya no usaba sandalias, sino unas botas oscuras. Pero salvando aquellos detalles específicos, no había cambiado casi nada.

Y su sonrisa –esa que tanto adoraba-, seguía siendo la misma.

Lucy corrió y lo abrazó con fuerza, sin poder evitar sollozar de alegría. Los brazos de Natsu la rodearon. ¡Oh, cuanto lo había echado de menos!

-¡Al fin estás de vuelta!- murmuró Lucy, sin soltarlo.

-Siento la tardanza- sonrió Natsu, un poco ruborizado.

Lucy se veía tan hermosa como siempre. Ella también había crecido un poco, aunque no tanto como él, pero su cabello estaba sin duda más largo. Le llegaba hasta la cintura y sus puntas se enroscaban en ondas. Natsu no pudo contener las ganas de pasar los dedos por el pelo de la joven, comprobando lo suave que era.

Lucy se sobresaltó un poco y sus mejillas se colorearon con un ligero rubor. Natsu dio un paso hacia atrás, temiendo haberla molestado. Pero ella no parecía enfadada. Le dedicó a su amigo una dulce sonrisa:

-Bienvenido, Natsu.

-Lucy…

Ambos se miraron sin saber que más decir.

Entonces, Lucy sintió un tirón en la tela de su pantalón de pijama. La rubia bajó la cabeza y abrió al máximo los ojos cuando la misma niña de cabello rosa de antes le preguntó con una voz dulce:

-¿Ya estás mejor?

Lucy balbuceó:

-S-sí, gracias.

La niña sonrió.

Lucy pasó la mirada de la pequeña a Natsu, sin poderlo creer. Su amigo dijo:

-Ella es Aki. Mi hija.

Lucy estuvo a punto de tambalearse, pero respiró hondo y se obligó a sí misma a mantener la calma. Debía ser una broma… Pero Natsu parecía muy serio. No, no era una broma. Esa niña era hija de Natsu. Natsu había regresado convertido en padre. Y su hija… su hija tenía el cabello rosa. Como Natsu. Lucy sentía que todo aquello era tremendamente surrealista.

-Tu hija- murmuró-. Tú… tienes una hija.

Natsu sonrió:

-Ajá.

Lucy seguía atónita.

¿Realmente Natsu había tenido una hija en esos cinco años de ausencia? Era cuanto menos impactante. Lucy lo miró boquiabierta.

-¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó Natsu, sacándola de su aturdimiento-. ¿No es genial? Aki, ven aquí y saluda como te he enseñado.

Aki asintió, se colocó delante de Lucy e hizo una leve inclinación:

-¡Un gusto conocerla, one-san!

Lucy no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. ¡Aquella niña era adorable!

De pronto, Aki arrugó la nariz, cerró los ojos y estornudó, soltando una bola de fuego que fue a parar derechamente en uno de sus sillones. Lucy se levantó dando un respingo y observó perpleja como el sillón empezaba a chamuscarse.

¡Era su sillón nuevo!

Aki murmuró:

-¡Ops!

-Ahahaha… perdona a Aki por eso- dijo Natsu un tanto azorado-. Aun le cuesta controlar sus llamas.

Lucy comentó, con una gota de sudor cayendo por su cabeza:

-Sin duda es tu hija.

-Lo… lo siento- se disculpó Aki.

La joven maga estelar se agachó para colocar una mano sobre la cabeza de ella, sonriendo indulgente:

-No te preocupes. Por cierto, Natsu… ¿es mi idea o huele realmente bien aquí?

Aki fue la que respondió, sonriendo:

-Papá preparó la comida ¿Papi, podemos comer ya? ¡Me muero de hambre!

Natsu le revolvió el cabello y la levantó en brazos.

-Claro, princesa.

-¿Sabes cocinar?- exclamó Lucy, llevándose la segunda gran sorpresa de la noche.

-Eh… algunas cosas.

-Natsu y yo aprendimos a cocinar cuando llegó Aki- explicó Happy.

-Sep- añadió Natsu, pareciendo muy satisfecho de sí mismo-. No siempre podíamos pagar la comida, así que me vi obligado a aprender o mi hija habría muerto de hambre. De todas formas, no es tan difícil una vez que le coges el truco. ¿Cierto, Happy?

-¡Aye, señor!

Lucy esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

-Pues estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes.

Natsu y Happy sonrieron con cierto aire tímido, cosa bastante rara en esos dos.

Cuando Lucy se acercó a la mesa, vio a la gatita gris ya sentada allí, masticando un pescado. La gata se sobresaltó al verla llegar y se ocultó un poco detrás de un jarrón. Lucy rió y le dijo suavemente:

-Hola. No te haré daño.

La gatita se acercó.

-S-soy Iris.

-Mucho gusto, Iris.

Natsu y Happy sirvieron la comida. Lucy observó sorprendida los platos… ¡se veían realmente deliciosos! Mientras ella intentaba salir de su asombro, Natsu sentó a Aki en una silla donde previamente había colocado un cojín, para que ella alcanzara la mesa. Iris se acurrucó entre los brazos de la niña.

-Es linda- dijo Lucy, haciendo que la gatita se avergonzara un poco.

-Es mi mejor amiga- sonrió Aki-. La encontré hace dos años. Papá me ayudó a cuidar el huevo. ¡Tú también eres linda! Me gusta tu cabello.

Lucy se ruborizó, pero dijo:

-Y tú eres la niña más preciosa que he visto, Aki-chan.

El rostro de ella se iluminó.

-Aki, come o se te enfriará- le dijo Happy, sonando extrañamente paternal, lo que sorprendió a Lucy.

-¡Gracias por la comida!- exclamó la niña juntando las manos, y sin añadir más, empezó a dar rienda a la comida. Una gota de sudor cayó por la cabeza de Lucy al comprobar que Aki Dragneel comía de la misma forma desenfrenada que su padre. La niña intentaba meter en su boca toda la comida que podía, ensuciándose las manos y la cara. Aunque eso le daba un cierto toque adorable.

Natsu se sentó y se rió al ver la expresión de Lucy.

-Ehh… ¿no sería mejor detenerla?

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó Natsu, sin entender.

-¡Porque se puede atragantar y ahogar!

Natsu rió:

-¡No te preocupes, no pasará! Aki tiene un gran apetito, eso es todo.

"Eso es un eufemismo" pensó Lucy.

Aki acabó su comida en cinco minutos. Natsu se inclinó para limpiarle la boca a su hija con una servilleta:

-Princesa, has dejado un lío.

-Lo siento, papá.

Lucy sonrió con una sensación cálida en el pecho al observar como Natsu limpiaba a su hija, demostrando que era un buen padre, al fin y al cabo. Pero Lucy no estaba tan sorprendida. A pesar de su inmadurez e incapacidad para racionalizar las cosas, Natsu siempre había sido bueno con los niños. Aun recordaba todas las veces en que Bisca y Alzack le pidieron a Natsu en el pasado que cuidara de Asuka mientras ellos se iban en una misión. La pareja de tiradores realmente parecía confiar en Natsu para esa labor. Lucy, después de acompañarlo unas cuantas veces, había comprobado que el mago de fuego podía ser bastante responsable cuando se trataba de cuidar de un niño.

Aki estaba empezando a cabecear. Natsu la tomó en brazos, acunándola, y a continuación miró a Lucy muy serio.

-Nosotros… no tenemos donde quedarnos a pasar la noche- admitió.

-¿Por eso vinieron a mi departamento?

Happy asintió:

-Aye.

-Lucy…- murmuró Natsu, sonriendo vacilante-¿… podrías alojarnos por esta noche? O al menos a Aki- el joven se inclinó juntando las manos-. ¡Por favor!

Lucy sonrió.

-¿Desde cuándo pides por favor para quedarte a dormir?

Natsu abrió la boca, pero Lucy lo interrumpió:

-Está bien. Pueden quedarse.

-¡Gracias, Lucy!- dijo Natsu esbozando una amplia sonrisa que enseñaba sus caninos.

-Puedes acostar a Aki en mi cama.

El rostro de Natsu se iluminó.

-¿Podemos…?

-¡Solo ella, no tú! Ocuparás el sofá con Happy.

Natsu hizo una mueca, pero asintió.

-Bien, princesa. A dormir- le dijo el mago de fuego a su hija. La niña protestó:

-¡Pero… quiero jugar con Lucy!

-Podemos jugar mañana, cariño- le dijo Lucy suavemente, acariciando su suave cabello rosa.

-¿Lo prometes?- murmuró Aki.

-Claro. Pero ahora debes descansar.

-O… okay- asintió la niña, bostezando. Y sin más, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida. Natsu caminó hasta la cama de Lucy, metió a Aki debajo de las sábanas y acarició con el dedo pulgar la mejilla cálida de su hija, sonriendo con afecto.

-Realmente has madurado, Natsu- murmuró Lucy a sus espaldas, observando conmovida la escena.

-Pero solo es así con Aki- repuso Happy-. ¡El otro día destruyó un tren y se comió el banquete de un alcalde y tuvimos que huir del pueblo porque Natsu no tenía dinero para pagar!

Lucy se echó a reír.

-¿En serio?

-¡Y tú te robaste todos los pescados de un mercado!- replicó Natsu echando chispas por la boca y apuntando a Happy con un dedo acusador.

-¡Lo hice porque… porque Aki e Iris tenían hambre!

-¡Pero si te los querías comer todos tú!

Lucy resopló. ¡Por Mavis! En realidad, aquellos dos definitivamente no habían cambiado nada. Natsu se incorporó para agarrar a Happy de la cola, pero tropezó con la mochila de su hija y cayó sobre Lucy. Ambos se quejaron al golpearse contra el suelo, pero Natsu alcanzó a colocar ambas manos para evitar aplastar a su amiga. Se miraron fijamente y Lucy se ruborizó.

-¡Se guuuuuustan!- ronroneó Happy, que revoloteaba sobre ambos.

-Hahaha…- rió Natsu, nervioso, mientras se incorporaba con cierta torpeza. Entonces se dio cuenta de que una de sus manos estaba agarrando algo redondo y blando. El mago de fuego se sobresaltó, sonrojándose-. ¡Gah!... lo siento, Lucy. Ehh… ¿Te han engordado las tetas?

Un puñetazo lo tumbó hacia atrás.

-¡Pervertido!

-¡Fue un accidente!- masculló Natsu con el ceño fruncido y sobándose la mejilla donde Lucy le había dado un puñetazo-. Y no grites, bicho raro. Despertarás a Aki.

-Tú también gritaste- replicó Lucy, pero sin alzar la voz. Aki, sin embargo, parecía profundamente dormida. No le extrañaría nada que hubiera heredado el sueño pesado de su padre.

_Su padre…_

Lucy miró a Natsu y notó una sensación incómoda en su pecho al preguntarse quién sería la madre de aquella niña. Lucy estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para interrogarlo al respecto, pero se arrepintió de golpe. ¡No podía! ¿Y si la mujer estaba muerta? ¿Y si Natsu no quería hablar de eso? Lucy no quería meterse en asuntos personales…

Pero aún así, no podía dejar de preguntárselo.

"_¿Sería una mujer guapa? ¿Una maga poderosa?"_

Lucy se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la sacudió de un lado a otro para despejar aquellas interrogantes de su mente. ¿Por qué diablos se sentía celosa? ¡Ella estaba con Ryu! ¡Amaba a Ryu y se casaría con él! Su enamoramiento por Natsu era parte del pasado.

¿Cierto?

-¿Lucy? Estás poniendo una cara rarísima- comentó Natsu, sacándola de su burbuja.

Iris, la gatita gris, asintió:

-Tu cara da miedo.

Lucy se deprimió. ¿Ahora habría dos gatos molestándola? La vida era muy cruel. Natsu se rió de ella:

-Siempre has sido tan graciosa, Lucy.

-Cállate.

-Y… ¿no vas a comer?- le preguntó Natsu un poco tímido. Lucy se sentó a la mesa, donde su plato aún aguardaba, y llevó un bocado a su boca. A pesar de que se había enfriado un poco, aquel guiso de papas con camarones fritos estaba…

-¡Delicioso!

Natsu sonrió ampliamente y se sentó también. Ambos comieron en un apacible silencio hasta que los ojos de Natsu repararon en un anillo de brillantes que Lucy tenía en su dedo anular derecho.

-Nunca te vi usar joyas antes-comentó.

Lucy se ruborizó y toqueteó su anillo, murmurando algo ininteligible. Incluso con su oído sobrehumano, Natsu tuvo dificultades para entenderla.

-¿Qué dices?

-Esmianillodecompromiso- respondió Lucy atropelladamente. Happy y Natsu se miraron sin comprender.

Lucy suspiró:

-Es… el anillo de compromiso que me dio Ryu. Significa que nos vamos a casar.

Natsu dejó de comer, notando la garganta oprimida y una poderosa punzada en el pecho. Conocía esa sensación. La había experimentado antes, durante los meses en que Lucy estaba saliendo con aquel sujeto. Natsu había pensado que, a aquellas alturas, ella ya habría dejado de salir con el cantante estúpido. Pero se equivocó.

No solo seguían juntos.

Se iban a casar.

Lucy, su amada compañera de equipo… _se iba a casar._

Natsu contuvo las ganas de reírse amargamente y salir corriendo de allí. Después de todo, se había prometido a sí mismo que nunca más volvería a sufrir por Lucy. Tenía que olvidar aquellos sentimientos absurdos. Su vida ahora estaba concentrada en Aki.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar que el dolor se apoderara de su corazón y que el nudo en su garganta se hiciera cada vez más tortuoso.

-¿Ah sí?- murmuró, volviendo a prestarle atención a su comida y fingiendo que aquello no le afectaba. Pero hubiera levantado la vista, habría visto que por el rostro de Lucy aparecía una punzada de dolor-. Pues te felicito, Lucy.

-G-gracias.

-¿Cuándo será?

-¿Cuándo será…?- repitió la rubia, aturdida.

-La boda.

-¡Ah!... eh… no lo sabemos aun.

-Ya veo.

Happy asistió a aquel intercambio de palabras con cierta irritación. ¡Ahg! ¡Aquellos dos eran un par de idiotas! ¿Por qué no se daban cuenta? Incluso él, siendo un gato, notaba la tensión que había entre ambos.

Lucy y Natsu siguieron comiendo en silencio. Happy suspiró, deprimido, y prefirió no decir nada. Cuando acabaron de comer, Natsu recogió los platos y, sin pronunciar palabra, desapareció al interior de la cocina. Lucy apretó los puños y los dientes, con el flequillo cayéndole sobre los ojos.

"_A Natsu no le importa. No le importa. Lucy… ¿por qué quieres llorar? ¡Él realmente nunca sintió nada! Tonta, tonta, tonta. Por supuesto que Natsu nunca sintió nada. Su llegada solo sirvió para darte una breve ilusión"_

Lucy se sintió mal por Ryu de pronto. Pensando así, mientras estaba con él… ¡que despreciable! Ya no era ninguna adolescente confundida. Tenía que dejar de pensar tonterías.

Sin embargo…

… su corazón le dolía.

Le dolía mucho.

-Bueno, me voy a acostar- dijo ella levantándose y asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. Natsu, sin mirarla, asintió y siguió lavando los platos.

-Ok.

-Te… te dejaré unas mantas sobre el sofá- balbuceó Lucy.

-Gracias.

Cuando ella se acostó, Aki inconscientemente se acurrucó contra a ella, sonriendo en sueños.

-Ch... chocolates...- murmuró la niña.

Lucy no pudo evitar enternecerse. Era incluso más bonita cuando dormía. Igual que…

"_¡Ahhg! Basta, basta. Duérmete ahora Lucy" _

Ella cerró los ojos y escuchó como Natsu apagaba las luces antes de acomodarse en el sofá, que crujió ligeramente.

-Buenas noches, Lucy- murmuró él de pronto.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas cuando respondió:

-Buenas noches, Natsu.

Esa noche, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pudo dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahí lo tienen ¿Qué les pareció? Acepto sugerencias y siempre respondo las dudas. Así que no duden en preguntar! :D<strong>

**Ahora, a responder los comentarios:**

**Neko no me: **Sí, Aki es una explosión de ternura :3 Pero sin duda irá aprendiendo muchos malos hábitos de Natsu (y ahora que llegaron al gremio, será incluso peor XD) Espero que te haya gustado la reacción de Lucy, y como supongo ya habrás leído, la pobre no dejará de imaginarse mil y un teorías sobre la madre de la niña XD ¿Quieres que Natsu queme a Ryu? Pues lo más probable es que tarde o temprano acabe sucediendo. Muchas gracias por comentar! :)

**yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi:** Hola! :D Bueno, aquí salió mucho NaLu, junto con la reacción de Lucy xD Pronto sabrás quien es la madre de Aki, aunque sin duda te llevarás una ligera sorpresa. Y ya ves como reaccionó Natsu con lo del novio de Lucy. Espero que no creas que fui muy cruel con lo del "futuro" casamiento. Sobre la escena tierna de Aki, pues habrá muchísimas más en el futuro. No puedo evitarlo! Siempre me he imaginado a Natsu tan adorable como padre :3 Me encantan los mensajes largos! Así que ni lo menciones. Y me alegra un montón que te haya gustado la historia! :D

**AnikaSukino 5d:** Hola! :) Sin duda, Aki es un amor, aunque irá siendo cada vez más destructiva xD Ya sabrás de la madre y sobre por qué es una dragon slayer. Paciencia. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ^^ Y muchas gracias por dejar un comentario.

**The knight of the Hope: **Buenas! :D Muchas gracias por leer y dejar un comentario. Lo cierto es que no soy para nada nueva publicando en fanfiction, jejeje XD De hecho, llevo por acá unos siete años publicando fanfics de One Piece, Harry Potter y Sherlock, solo que esta cuenta (como expliqué en el primer capítulo) me la hice solo para publicar fanfics de FT.

Sobre lo que me decías sobre Gray, admito que estuve buscando por el fanfic con cara de pregunta, ya que según yo lo estaba escribiendo correctamente, pero entonces me di cuenta de que escribí "Grey" cinco veces en el primer capítulo XD Y lo de Gajeel... ¡mil perdones! Con tanto nombre uno se traspapela un montón -.-' Gracias por mencionármelo! :D

Solo tengo un "pero" a tu comentario (espero no te lo tomes mal), y es que la palabra "_Desgranaban"_ es una metáfora. Un recurso literario. Te explico: en la literatura, la "metáfora" se usa para complementar frases o significancias en un estilo más poético. Es como decír: "_despuntaban_ los primeros días..." o "Al _despuntar_ el alba". O "_se asomaban_ los primeros días..". Obviamente los días no se asoman ni se desgranan, pero su utilización literaria le da el sentido correcto. No todo puede ser siempre tan literal ¿cierto? :D Eso es lo hermoso de la literatura: que puedes enriquecerla y jugar con ella para darle un estilo más personal a tu forma de escribir. A veces, lo que no me gusta de los escritores de fanfiction es que no se atreven a ser más literarios, a darle un estilo a su narración, cosa que en esta página yo siempre he evitado hacer. Y créeme: eso los lectores lo agradecen un montón.

Me alegra un montón que te guste la historia :D Eso me da más ánimos para seguir con ella. ¡Un abrazo y espero leer pronto un comentario tuyo!

**TheDarcknessMickeangel: **Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia :D Gracias por comentar.

**Juvia Dragneel: **Muchas gracias por comentar :)

**arocha:** Muchas gracias por comentar :) Pronto verás el pasado de Aki y como Natsu se convirtió en su padre. Paciencia. Me alegra que te guste el fanfic ^^

**net0980:** Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar y decir que te gusta la historia :D Prometo seguir dejándote intrigado XD

**oramimik66:** Sí, mi objetivo era que Lucy siempre haya tenido sentimientos por Natsu, pero que ante la falta de respuesta de este, haya decidido seguir su vida y buscar el amor por otra parte. Eso lo hacemos muchas en la vida real XD A veces estamos con alguien, pero seguimos pensando en ese "otro". No se puede evitar. Me alegra que te guste el fanfic y muchas gracias por comentar ^^

**nico2883:** Hola! Gracias por comentar y me alegra que te guste ^^ Exactamente como dices, Natsu tiene su orgullo y, como te imaginaras, no querra dar el paso tan fácilmente con Lucy. Menos ahora que Lucy le ha dicho que se va a casar, asi que las cosas están muy dificiles para los dos .

**El-Horus:** Hola! En el prox. capítulo ya se vienen las reacciones de los que faltan :) Me alegra que el fanfic te tenga enganchado! Gracias por leer y comentar :D

**Heero Rot:** El novio de Lucy definitivamente va a sospechar de ambos de ahora en adelante y se vienen muchas escenas "tensas" entre esos dos que me estoy muriendo por escribir xD La reacción de Gildarts será muy graciosa, ya lo verás. Sobre lo que dijiste, Lucy desde mucho antes le dijo a las chicas que tenía sentimientos por Natsu (antes de que saliera con Ryu), pero que pensaba que Natsu no pensaría en ella de esa forma. Pero las chicas saben que entre esos dos hay mucho amor reprimido! xD También tendrás la reacción de Charle al ver a Happy ;) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos!

**Elinash1:** Actualizado! A que no me tardé nada? :)

**DjGuilox-018:** Sí, se vienen muchas cosillas interesantes y mucho, mucho drama y diversión. Una mezcla rara ¿no? Muchas gracias por comentar y leer! :D

**Johs Straiker:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo! ¿Que opinas de la reacción de Lucy? :) Muchas gracias por comentar y leer! :D

**belmont:** Aquí tienes a Lucy! ¿Qué te pareció? Espero que no quieras matarme. Sin duda que ahora las prioridades de Natsu han cambiado ahora que tiene una hija, así que le tocará a ella sufrir ahora, muajaja. Gracias por leer y dejar un comentario! :D

**NekoFT:** Me pasé a leer tu fanfic y me gustó mucho ;) Natsu y Aki serán siempre muy dulces juntos. Me encanta escribir escenas de ellos! Es que siempre me he imaginado a Natsu como papá y se me cae la baba *O* Iris es tímida siempre con la gente que no conoce, pero una vez que coge confianza, es tan troll como Happy xD Me alegro que Iris y Aki te hayan caído bien ^^ Yo también me diverti un montón cuando escribí esa escena del gremio... y eso que todavía quedan más reacciones xD Y Aki heredó muchos malos hábitos de Natsu, aunque este intenta educarla lo mejor que puede. Ya verás la reacción de Ryu con el regreso de Natsu. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Un abrazo! :D

**Guest (¿o happytroll? xD):** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar ^^ Sí, Aki tiene una apariencia muy exótica, pero ya explicaré por qué tiene los ojos dorados. Se vienen muchas escenas de celos, de diversión y drama, por supuesto. Mucho drama! Y es que soy una sádica.

**Llaelien:** Hola! Me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir ^^ Trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Créeme: yo también muero de ternura cuando escribo las escenas de Natsu con Aki :3 Sobre tu duda: ya lo sabrás! Paciencia, paciencia! Ese es un misterio que necesito mantener.

**cruz. :**Sí, ese era mi objetivo XD Que Aki fuera una versión femenina y en miniatura de Natsu. Muchas gracias por comentar :)

**WhiteHollow:**Hola! Gracias por comentar :)**  
><strong>


	5. Preguntas incómodas

**¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus geniales comentarios y por leer esta historia. Es increíblemente motivador saber que tanta gente lee esto T.T**

**Antes que nada, quiero dar gracias a "Llaelien", una lectora de este fanfic que me ha mandado un dibujo de Aki hecho por ella *O* Es simplemente hermoso y ya lo puse en la imagen de portada. ¡Gracias, Llaelien! ¡Me encantó!**

**El lik de la imagen la dejaré en mi profile ^^**

**Muchos me han preguntado como es posible que Aki tenga seis años si Natsu se fue a la misión hace cinco años. Bueno, pues hay muy buena una razón para ello y la explicaré más adelante. Así que paciencia. **

**Es normal que algunas cosas les tengan confundidos, pero no se preocupen: ¡no he escrito nada al azar! Todo tiene una explicación razonable xD **

**La verdad es que la trama de la historia practicamente ya la tengo escrita en mi cabeza y será un poco más larga de lo que pretendía. Espero que no les moleste si este fanfic se alarga un poco.**

**Otra cosa: empecé a publicar una serie de fanfics independientes NaLu llamada "Eso que no sabía de ti". Al que le interese leerlas, ir a mi profile ;)**

**Bueno, ya no molesto más... ¡que disfruten la lectura!**

**(PD: Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me perteneces. Si así fuera, los capítulos semanales serían más largos y con páginas a color xD)**

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

**Preguntas incómodas**

"_Un temporal de proporciones se precipitaba con fuerza sobre el bosque. Sus piernas heridas tropezaron con la rama de un tronco y estuvo a punto de caer en un lodazal, pero logró recuperar el equilibrio y, mirando brevemente hacia atrás, siguió emprendiendo la huida. En sus brazos, la pequeña gemía, sollozando. _

_Natsu aferró el bulto envuelto en mantas con más fuerza y apretó los dientes, jadeando de dolor. Happy, inconsciente dentro de su chaqueta desgarrada, estaba fuera de combate. Natsu se obligó a correr más rápido, intentando ignorar el ardor de sus innumerables heridas._

_¡Tenía que seguir corriendo! No estaba en condiciones de luchar con ellos. _

"_No dejaré que te hagan daño, Aki" pensó "¡Lo juro por mi magia!"_

_Aunque ya no sentía que le persiguieran, Natsu no se detuvo. Sin embargo, su visión comenzó a emborronarse y una sensación de pánico se apoderó de él al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de perder la consciencia._

_Natsu vio entonces, con alivio, que estaba dirigiéndose justo hacia una casa. Una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque que tenía las luces encendidas. El muchacho volvió a tropezar y, reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, cojeó hasta llegar delante de la puerta, donde cayó de rodillas. Sus nudillos heridos golpearon débilmente._

_Natsu esperó, parpadeando varias veces para enfocar su visión._

_La puerta se abrió en pocos segundos y una joven de cabello castaño lo contempló sorprendida. _

_-¿Qué…?_

_-Po… por favor…_

_Natsu extendió el bulto que sostenía e inmediatamente la bebé se puso a llorar. La joven cogió a la pequeña con delicadeza. Natsu sonrió débilmente y cerró los ojos. Sin embargo, antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara por completo de él, una voz siniestra dijo en su cabeza:_

_**Nunca podrán escapar, hijo de Igneel**__"_

Natsu despertó agitado y contuvo una exclamación. Esa maldita voz… ¿por qué tenía que volver a oírla en sus sueños? Tal parecía ser que aquel maldito dragón no se contentaba con perseguirle en la vida real.

El hombre de cabello rosa se pasó la mano por la cara, notando el sudor frío que la cubría, antes de soltar un suspiro cansado. El sueño había sido más bien un viejo recuerdo, de todas formas.

Natsu se preguntó como estaría _ella._

Miró a su alrededor. Lucy dormía tranquilamente con Aki e Iris acurrucadas contra su pecho. Happy, por otra parte, roncaba en el suelo. Debía haberse caído del sofá en algún momento, pero al gato no parecía haberle perturbado en absoluto. Natsu volvió a mirar a Lucy y esbozó una sonrisa. En ese momento, la rubia se movió un poco, y su mano derecha se asomó por el borde de la cama. La sonrisa de Natsu se transformó en una mueca cuando observó el anillo que la rubia llevaba en su dedo.

Inconscientemente, apretó sus puños.

¡Ese bastardo de Ryuzaki! ¿Cómo había podido robarle a Lucy? Sin embargo, Natsu sabía que parte de la culpa también era de él. Si no hubiera sido por la llegada de ese sujeto a la vida de ella, él no se habría dado cuenta de que amaba a Lucy. O al menos, habría tardado mucho más tiempo ¡Que estúpido había sido! Y por su estupidez, ahora estaba pagando el precio.

Natsu se cubrió el rostro con una mano, reprimiendo sus ganas de gritar de rabia.

Él, el poderoso Salamander, había sido derrotado por un hombre que ni siquiera tenía magia.

Patético.

Sintió, de pronto, una terrible ira hacia Lucy. Natsu sabía que no era culpa de ella que él tuviera esos sentimientos desafortunados, pero ciertamente no podía controlar sus emociones. Natsu sacudió la cabeza, enojado con ella y consigo mismo.

¿Por qué tenía que amarla todavía? ¿Por qué había sido tan idiota? ¿Por qué ella…?

"_¿Por qué no puedes darte cuenta de que te quiero_?" pensó mirando a su dormida compañera de equipo con un gesto de furia y dolor, emociones que juntas siempre le habían parecido ajenas hasta que Lucy llegó para desestabilizar por completo su vida. Natsu estuvo a punto de despertarla y decirle que la quería, pero se arrepintió al instante. Si Lucy había aceptado casarse con aquel sujeto, solo podía significar que Lucy realmente amaba a Ryuzaki Gallard.

¿Y quién era él para interponerse entre la felicidad de Lucy?

-Papá…déjame pescar…

Natsu miró a su hija y sonrió, notando como su cuerpo dejaba de estar tenso. La niña dormía con una sonrisa en su cara. Tal como él, tenía la costumbre de murmurar en sueños.

Mientras observaba el rostro de su hija, Natsu sintió que el dolor en su pecho se alivianaba. Mientras tuviera a Aki, las cosas deberían estar bien. Incluso si Lucy no le amaba. Incluso si ella se casaba (Natsu hizo una mueca), él todavía tenía a su hija. Ella era su vida. Y él pondría siempre su propia seguridad por delante de ella.

Durante esos cinco años, Aki le había ayudado a aprender cosas de sí mismo que antes nunca habría comprendido. Convertirse en padre siendo apenas un adolescente no había sido precisamente fácil, por supuesto, pero Natsu no cambiaba esa experiencia por nada del mundo. Aki era el mayor regalo de su vida.

-Espérame… Rey Rana…- murmuró Aki frunciendo el ceño y haciendo reír a Natsu entre dientes.

Sospechaba qué tipo de sueño debía estar teniendo su hija…

_**Flashback**_

_Habían estado viviendo en aquel bosque desde hacía dos meses. Natsu estaba seguro de que era difícil que aquel dragón o alguno de esos magos oscuros pudieran encontrarles allí. O, al menos, no durante un buen tiempo. Así que el mago de fuego había decidido asentarse en ese bosque durante la temporada primaveral. Luego, cuando llegara el verano, emprendería el rumbo a hacia las planicies costeras del Valle del Este._

_Siempre que estuviera lejos de las ciudades, deberían estar bien._

_De pronto, Natsu oyó un grito y se sobresaltó, temeroso. Era un grito de su hija. Estaba a punto de echar a correr para defenderla de lo que fuera cuando Aki apareció corriendo con una expresión de pánico. Tras ella, una enorme rana azul que tenía su mismo tamaño la perseguía sacando su lengua pegajosa. Cada vez que la lengua rosaba a la niña, esta se estremecía con una expresión de disgusto._

_Aki, que tenía cuatro años ya, lloró:_

_-¡Papá, ayuda! ¡Me quiere comer!_

_Natsu se echó a reír mientras veía como su hija huía en círculos._

_-¡Es solo una rana, Aki!_

_La niña se precipitó a sus brazos y sollozó:_

_-¿U… una rana?_

_-Aquí son más grandes que las ranas comunes, pero no hacen daño. ¿No le tendrás miedo a las ranas, verdad?_

_Aki negó y se secó las lágrimas, intentando parecer muy valiente. Natsu le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y la bajó al suelo._

_-¿Entonces por qué me sigue?- murmuró la niña, pasando su mirada de la rana (que la observaba fijamente) a Natsu._

_-Mmm…- el joven se pasó la mano por el cabello-¿Le hiciste algo?_

_-Hum…_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Yo… tomé esto…- admitió Aki, sacando de su pequeña mochila una corona dorada. Natsu abrió mucho los ojos-. Pensé que estaba tirada en el suelo… pero cuando la levanté… ¡salió la rana de la tierra y me siguió!_

_-¡Berep!- croó la rana, con una mirada de enfado. Aki se aferró a la pierna de su padre y se escondió ligeramente tras este, tragando saliva._

_Natsu entendió entonces._

_-Es el Rey Rana del bosque, Aki. Esa corona le pertenece. Tienes que devolvérsela._

_Su hija lo miró haciendo un puchero._

_-¡Pero la quiero!_

_Natsu suspiró._

_-Aki, si no le devuelves la corona, no te dejará tranquila. _

_-Pe… pero…_

_-¿Qué harías si alguien robara la bufanda que te regalé?_

_Los ojos de Aki se abrieron con horror. Natsu sonrió._

_-A mí tampoco me gustaría que alguien me quitara la bufanda de mi padre… ¡le daría una paliza al que se atreviera!- Aki soltó una risita. Natsu añadió:- No puedes ir quitándole a otros sus cosas preciadas, aunque te gusten mucho. Así que ahora ve y devuélvele al Rey Rana su corona._

_Aki asintió y caminó lentamente hacia la enorme rana azul, quién la escrutó con sus redondos ojos de anfibio. La niña tragó saliva, y armándose de valor, colocó la corona sobre la cabeza del animal, murmurando:_

_-Lo siento por quitarle su corona, señor Rey Rana._

_El Rey Rana asintió._

_-¡Berep!_

_-¿Podemos ser amigos?_

_El anfibio asintió y esbozó algo similar a una sonrisa antes de sacar su lengua y pasarla por la cara de Aki, quien se estremeció antes de echarse a reír y abrazar al animal._

_-¡Papá, el Rey Rana y yo ahora somos amigos!_

_Fue desde aquel día en que Aki intentó robar una corona cuando Natsu empezó a llamar a su hija, cariñosamente, "princesa". _

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Natsu sonrió. Aki se había criado de forma similar a la suya; siempre rodeada de bosques y valles, familiarizada con todo tipo de criaturas exóticas. De pequeña, su hija había aprendido como encender ella sola una fogata, a identificar los distintos olores y a reconocer las plantas venenosas de las medicinales. También había aprendido a pescar prácticamente desde que pudo coger una caña y tenía buen trato con la mayoría de los animales. De vez en cuando, claro, Natsu la había llevado a ciudades y pueblos, para que pudiera familiarizarse con ese mundo y también para comprarle a la niña las cosas que necesitara. Pero nunca permanecían allí más de una semana.

Natsu había tenido que arreglárselas con la mensualidad que le enviaba el maestro de su gremio (por estar en medio de una misión clase- S) y con sus habilidades para desenvolverse en sitios salvajes, en los que tampoco se quedaba demasiado tiempo.

Por suerte, la niña amaba la vida de los bosques y nunca se había quejado. Después de todo, estaba en su naturaleza de dragon slayer adaptarse a los espacios naturales. Aki tampoco pedía muchas cosas. El único juguete que tenía era un dragón rojo de peluche que Natsu le había comprado durante una de sus visitas frugales a al país de Gerion. Aki se lo había pedido apenas sus ojos se habían posado en él, tras pasar por fuera de una tienda de juguetes.

Sin embargo, Aki podía llegar a ser muy terca y caprichosa en ciertas ocasiones. Natsu sospechaba que su carácter sería bastante chispeante cuando creciera. No sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo, pero él había decidido que no le importaba.

-Mmm… ¿Natsu? ¿Ya estás despierto?- bostezó Lucy, mirándolo soñolienta. Natsu le sonrió intentando no mirar el anillo.

-Ahora tú debes hacernos el desayuno.

Lucy esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

-No me diga, sir Dragneel.

-Quiero tu corona, Rey Rana…- balbuceó Aki sin inmutarse cuando Lucy se incorporó. La niña simplemente rodó hacia un lado y siguió durmiendo, abrazada a su gata gris. La maga celestial enarcó las cejas.

-¿Rey Rana?- repitió.

-Un animal del que se hizo amiga una vez- explicó Natsu.

-¿Aki se hizo amiga de una rana?

-¡Sep! Y de un oso, y de un zorro albino y…

-¿Dónde has estado viviendo con Aki todos estos años?

Natsu se pasó la mano por la nuca. Sabía que, por lo general, la gente no aprobaba que los niños fueran criados en entornos naturales, alejados de la gente. Pero aquel había sido un caso especial.

-Hemos estado viajando siempre de un sitio a otro. Vivíamos normalmente en bosques, montañas o pueblos pequeños.

Lucy estaba sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?

-Te lo explicaré después- le dijo Natsu, serio.

Su amiga asintió y se levantó intentando no perturbar a Aki, pero la niña eligió justo ese momento para despertarse. Aki bostezó ampliamente y se restregó los ojos soñolientos. Lucy creyó que se derretiría allí mismo. ¡Era tan linda!

-Papá… desayuno…

-Lucy dijo que lo hará- le informó Natsu con una amplia sonrisa. Una gota de sudor cayó por la nuca de la rubia.

"_¿Cuándo estuve de acuerdo con eso?"_

Aki se entusiasmó.

-¡Yai! ¡Lucy-san es genial!

Lucy sonrió y le dijo a Natsu.

-Que te conste que solo voy a prepararlo por ella.

El joven simplemente le sonrió, mirándola a los ojos, y Lucy tragó saliva, turbada.

'' _¡Cielos! ¿Siempre ha sido tan guapo?"_

-¿Lucy? ¿Te pasa algo?

-¡Nada! ¡Voy a ducharme!

Aki la siguió arrastrando a una todavía dormida Iris por la cola, como si fuera un muñeco, y le preguntó tímidamente:

-¿Puedo bañarme contigo, Lucy-san?

Natsu se ruborizó y miró alternativamente a la niña y a Lucy, quien no parecía disgustada con la idea. De hecho, sonreía ampliamente.

-Claro, Aki-chan. ¿Qué tal un baño de burbujas?

Aki ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Cómo las que hace papá cuando duerme?

Lucy se rió.

-Ven. Te mostraré.

Aki, emocionada, la siguió arrastrando a Iris. Natsu nunca pensó que algún día sentiría envidia de su hija. Happy, que en algún momento había despertado, se burló:

-¿Te gustan las burbujas, eh, Natsu?

El mago de fuego resopló y abrió la mochila de Aki para seleccionar la ropa que la niña llevaría ese día. Previamente, Natsu le había comprado varias prendas nuevas antes de partir hacia Magnolia. De Lucy había aprendido que, para las niñas, la ropa era un elemento importante.

-¡Burbuuuuuujas!- volvió a burlarse Happy.

-¡Cállate!

Cuando Lucy y su hija salieron finalmente del baño, Aki corrió hacia su padre, emocionada y envuelta en una enorme toalla que le llegaba hasta los pies y arrastraba con cada paso. La niña tropezó y cayó. Natsu la recogió riéndose.

Mientras le secaba el pelo, Aki le decía:

-¡La ducha de Lucy-san es cool! ¡Y las burbujas olían tan bien, papi! ¡Era como… como _vanilla_!

-Se dice vainilla, princesa- rió Natsu.

-Ops.

Natsu le entregó la ropa que debía ponerse. Aki contempló el vestido celeste que su padre le había comprado con los ojos abiertos de asombro.

-¡Wow! Es lindo.

-La vendedora me ayudó a elegirlo para ti.

-¡Gracias, papi!

Mientras Aki se ponía el vestido, Natsu le entregó unas pantis de lana con rayas blancas y negras. Lucy, que lo observaba un tanto impresionada, comentó:

-Realmente sabes qué comprarle a una niña.

-Supongo que lo aprendí de ti- dijo Natsu encogiéndose de hombros. Luego añadió, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo un poco la frente-. Aunque no sé si quiero que Aki use faldas tan cortas cuando crezca.

Lucy se rió entre dientes.

-¿Sobreprotector, eh?

Natsu chasqueó la lengua y ayudó a Aki a colocarse las pantis. La niña, ciertamente, no era muy delicada colocándose la ropa.

-¡No quiero que se le acerquen los pervertidos, eso es todo!- repuso Natsu.

-¿Qué es un_ perdertido_?- le preguntó su hija mirándolo con sus grandes ojos dorados. Natsu se turbó:

-Eh… ugh…

-Lo entenderás cuando seas más grande, cariño- dijo Lucy mientras se agachaba para peinarla. Aki miró la peineta con aprehensión, alejándose.

-¿Qué es eso?

Lucy se sorprendió.

-Es una peineta, Aki-chan ¿Tu padre nunca te enseñó a peinarte?

Natsu dijo simplemente:

-No lo necesita.

-Por supuesto que lo necesita- replicó Lucy poniéndose en jarras-. ¡Es increíble que su pelo sea tan suave y manejable si nunca la cepillas!

-¡Tsh! ¿Con los dedos no es suficiente?

Aki estuvo de acuerdo. Definitivamente, a la niña no le gustaba nada el aspecto de la peineta. Lucy intentó persuadirla peinando su propio cabello rubio y trenzándolo después. Aquello capturó la atención de Aki, quien se inclinó para observar mejor.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué lindo! ¿Cómo lo haces?

-Se llaman trenzas. Y te haré unas si me dejas peinarte ¿qué me dices?

Aki dudó unos momentos y miró a Natsu. El mago de fuego asintió con un suspiro, dando su beneplácito.

Sin embargo, Natsu no pudo evitar sonreír mientras veía a Lucy peinar a su hija. Era como si fuera su madre. O como si ellos tres fueran una familia. El joven se sobresaltó un poco después de pensar aquello. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Lucy se iba a casar!

Ella haría su propia familia con aquel imbécil.

-¡Natsu, estás incendiando la alfombra!- le gritó Lucy. Natsu inmediatamente dejó de apretar la alfombra –que soltaba humo- y se disculpó, riendo:

-¡Lo siento, Lucy!

Aki se reía a carcajadas. Lucy pensó que aquella niña estaba en serio riesgo de imitar muchos malos hábitos.

* * *

><p>Cuando Natsu, Lucy y Aki, seguidos por los dos exceed, salieron a la calle, Aki inmediatamente se puso a jugar con la nieve y a lanzarle algunas bolas a Iris y Happy, quienes se pusieron a esquivarlas. Mientras Aki y los gatos reían, corriendo por la calle, Natsu comentó.<p>

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está el idiota de tu novio?

Lucy frunció el ceño.

-No le digas así, Natsu.

-Tsh. Le diré como quiera. ¡Nunca me gustó! Además, su olor era el olor más aburrido del mundo.

Lucy, resignada, suspiró.

-Está fuera de Magnolia. Volverá el sábado.

-¿Y no debería estar contigo? Se van a casar después de todo ¿no?- dijo Natsu inusualmente sarcástico.

-Natsu… ¿por qué no hablamos de otra cosa?- se quejó Lucy-. Por ejemplo… um… ¿de la madre de Aki?

Natsu se congeló y Lucy temió haber metido el dedo en la llaga. Sin embargo, un cosquilleo molesto se agitó dentro de ella. Mierda. ¡Eran esos celos de nuevo! ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así? ¡No era justo!

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora- murmuró Natsu, mirando a Aki y luego a Lucy.

La rubia asintió mordiéndose la lengua.

¡Ahg! ¿Quién era la mujer? Realmente había subestimado a Natsu. Siempre había pensado que era el tipo más denso del mundo, pero resultó ser que, en apenas cinco años, se enamoró en el camino y tuvo una hija adorable. El mundo definitivamente era cruel. Y es que Lucy jamás habría pensado que sentiría celos de una mujer que ni siquiera conocía.

Lo de Lisanna había sido entendible. Después de todo, era la amiga de la infancia de Natsu y Lucy la veía todos los días en el gremio. Sentir celos de Lisanna durante un tiempo le pareció totalmente justificable. Pero el conocimiento de que Natsu había tenido una niña con una mujer a la que no conocía…, de la que él ni siquiera quería hablar…

Era simplemente frustrante.

Fue entonces cuando Lucy lo comprendió todo, con una sensación de pánico. Lo observó mordiéndose el labio. El mago de fuego se había puesto a jugar con Aki y los dos reían, lanzándose nieve. Se veían tan lindos.

Padre e hija.

Solo faltaba la madre.

-Natsu…-suspiró Lucy. El joven, al escucharla con sus oídos súper sensibles, la miró interrogante unos momentos antes de esbozar su sonrisa característica. Lucy se ruborizó. Esa era la sonrisa capaz de crear esperanza incluso en los más desesperados escenarios. La sonrisa que la había hecho sentirse en casa por primera vez en su vida, cuando Natsu la llevó a Fairy Tail. La sonrisa con la aun soñaba.

Natsu la cogió de la muñeca, sobresaltándola.

-Ven, Lucy. ¡Juega con nosotros!

Lucy sonrió de vuelta.

-¡Sí!

"_Oh, mamá"_ pensó la rubia, abrumada por la certeza de una nueva revelación mientras se dejaba guiar por aquella mano cálida y reconfortante que parecía electrizar cada poro de su cuerpo_"¡Yo… aun quiero a Natsu!"_

* * *

><p>Cuando cruzaron las puertas del Gremio, lo primero que vieron fue un enorme telar blanco que tenía inscritas las siguientes palabras:<p>

_**¡Bienvenidos Natsu, Aki, Happy e Iris!**_

La gatita gris, después de leer, miró a la niña entusiasmada:

-¡Han escrito mi nombre!

-¡Y el mío también!- se emocionó Aki mientras se aferraba a la mano de su padre. Natsu sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo un gran amor por su gremio. ¡Como lo había echado de menos! Lucy, que iba un poco más atrás de ellos, sonrió conmovida.

Por fin, Natsu estaba de vuelta.

Varios se sorprendieron de verlo llegar junto a Lucy y hubo numerosos cuchicheos. Levy y Mirajane, sobre todo, parecían especialmente asombradas. Sin embargo, el foco de las miradas seguía siendo la niña de cabello rosa que aferraba la mano de Natsu y observaba todo con sus expresivos ojos dorados.

Fue entonces cuando los miembros que no habían estado allí presentes el día anterior tuvieron su turno para dar exclamaciones ahogadas. Wendy, atónita, caminó hacia Natsu con una igualmente atónita Charle.

-Natsu-san…- murmuró Wendy.

-¡Wow, Wendy, realmente has crecido!- dijo un sorprendido Natsu mientras Happy volaba hacia Charle con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Chaaaaaarle! ¡Te extrañé demasiado!

La gata blanca sonrió cuando Happy la abrazó y murmuró:

-Yo también, tonto gato.

-¡Natsu-san!- lloró finalmente Wendy, abalanzándose en los brazos de Natsu y sollozando sin parar. Natsu le devolvió el abrazo todavía sorprendido. ¡Wendy había crecido mucho! Y, tal como su versión de Edolas, su pecho era ahora tan generoso como el de varias chicas del gremio.

Natsu miró de soslayo a su hija y se sintió un tanto fastidiado. ¿Por qué las niñas tenían que crecer tan rápido?

Wendy se separó de Natsu y miró a Aki, que la observaba a su vez con curiosidad. Wendy estaba impresionada:

-Me habían dicho que tenías una hija, pero… ¡verlo con mis propios ojos! ¡Es tan hermosa, Natsu-san!- Wendy se agachó entonces, para estar a la altura de Aki, y se presentó:- Soy Wendy Marvell ¡Encantada!

Aki le sonrió enseñando sus colmillos, lo que sorprendió a Wendy. Natsu se echó a reír ante la mirada de su amiga.

-¿Es una…?

-Sí, lo es- asintió el mago de fuego.

-Tú también eres linda como Lucy-san- le dijo Aki. Wendy se sonrojó.

Iris, tímidamente, extendió una patita. Wendy ya había reparado en la pequeña exceed:

-¿Y tú eres?

-I… Iris.

-¡Kawai!- dijo Wendy, tomando la patita que Iris le ofrecía. La gatita le sonrió-. ¡Mucho gusto!

Charle, reparando por primera vez en Iris, parpadeó con inmensa sorpresa. Iris la miró entonces y sonrió, emocionada.

-¡Wow! ¡Eres como yo!- dijo Iris volando alrededor de Charle.

Charle estaba turbada. Happy se jactó:

-¡Ella es Iris, mi discípula!

Natsu se echó a reír.

-¿Tu discípula? ¡Kahahahaha!

-No me lo creo…- dijo de pronto un hombre de cabello rubio con una cicatriz en el ojo. Laxus se había acercado a Natsu con los ojos muy abiertos -. Yo… no me lo creo.

Natsu le dedicó una sonrisa ufana.

-¡Hey, Laxus! Ahora soy mucho más fuerte. ¡Te patearé el culo cuando quieras!

Pero Laxus seguía pasando su mirada de Natsu a Aki, aturdido. Detrás de Natsu, su equipo también los observaba como si fueran apariciones del otro mundo. Evergreen iba de la mano de un igualmente perplejo Elfman, quien gritó entonces, con un sollozo de emoción que los sobresaltó a todos:

-¡Natsu realmente se ha vuelto un hombre!

Natsu los apuntó boquiabierto.

-¿Ustedes… están juntos?

Evergreen le sonrió mientras Elfman seguía llorando y gritando lo orgulloso que estaba de la virilidad de Natsu. El mago de fuego miró alternativamente a Elfman y a Evergreen unos segundos antes de desternillarse de risa y rodar por el suelo sosteniéndose el estómago.

-¡No… no te rías!- le gritó Evergreen, enrojeciendo avergonzada.

-¡No me… no me puedo creer que ustedes dos… kahahaha!- Natsu lloraba de risa-. ¡Es… es tan extraño… kahahaha!

-¡Burlarse de una pareja no es una actitud varonil, Natsu!- le gritó Elfman, olvidando todo lo que había dicho antes.

Laxus, por otra parte, seguía mirando a Natsu con perplejidad. Sin embargo, se sobresaltó cuando la voz de Aki, que lo contemplaba sorprendida, comentó:

-¡Wow! ¡Eres muy alto!- Aki sonrió-. ¡Me agradas!

Laxus no pudo ocultar su rubor y todo su equipo se echó a reír. Incluso Freed se burló de su cara desprevenida.

-Eh… hum… gracias… niña.

-¡Me llamo Aki! ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Laxus.

-¿Y qué magia hace, señor Laxus?

-Hum… magia eléctrica.

-¡Wow!

Laxus miró a Natsu, que parecía muy orgulloso.

-Tienes una hija- dijo finalmente el mago relámpago-. Tú-tienes-una-hija… Increíble.

-¡HEY! ¿Por qué todo el mundo se sorprende siempre?- se quejó Natsu, pataleando y soltando fuego por la boca-. ¡Aaaaahg! ¡Merezco más respeto, cabrones!

Gray se burló:

-¡NUNCA!

-¡Bastardo de corazón frío!

-¡Cerebro de flama!

-¡Maldito desnudista!

Mientras ambos se ponían a luchar, todo el gremio se empezó a reír. Makarov, desde su silla, los observó con una expresión de cariño. Él, como la mayoría, realmente había echado de menos las peleas de esos dos. Lucy comentó entonces:

-Nadie se esperaba que fueras capaz de criar un niño tú solo ¿sabes?

-¡Lucy! ¿También tú?- se lamentó Natsu, que parecía repentinamente deprimido. Mirajane y Lisanna lo tomaron de los brazos, conteniendo la risa:

-¡Venga, Natsu! ¿Por qué no nos cuentas de tus viajes?

-Y de Aki, por supuesto- añadió Lisanna.

Erza, que había estado curiosamente callada, se acercó solemnemente a Aki.

-Yo soy Erza Scarlet. Olvidé presentarme ayer. Te doy la Bienvenida a Fairy Tail.

La niña la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Eres la mujer demonio?

Erza se congeló y Natsu tropezó, mascullando:

-¡Mierda!

-Mujer… ¿demonio?- repitió Erza, en shock.

Aki asintió y apuntó a su padre, quien sacudió los brazos detrás de Erza, ante las miradas divertidas de todo el gremio. Gray y Gajeel estaban cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos para no estallar de risa. Natsu, por otra parte, parecía a punto de vomitar el alma.

Aki terminó por sentenciarlo cuando dijo:

-¡Papá me habló mucho de ti! ¡Dijo que podías partir una montaña en dos solo con tu mirada y triturar huesos con tus dientes! ¿De verdad puedes hacerlo? ¡Es impresionante! ¿Entonces realmente eres un demonio?

Erza se volteó lentamente y le clavó a Natsu una mirada que parecía expandir ondas asesinas a su alrededor. El mago de fuego retrocedió lentamente. Erza se reequipó en una armadura llena de pinchos y dos espadas cruzadas en la espalda. Aki abrió al máximo los ojos:

-¡Wow!- la niña miró a su padre, emocionada:- ¡Papi! ¿Ella es fuerte?

Natsu, que seguía retrocediendo, dijo estranguladamente:

-Más… más o menos…

Justo cuando Erza iba a lanzarle a Natsu una de sus espadas y el mago de pelo rosado murmuraba sus últimas plegarias (A Levy y Gajeel les pareció oírle decir _"cuiden de Aki por mí cuando muera"_)_,_ la niña de seis años se colgó del brazo de la pelirroja y exclamó, con los ojos brillantes:

-¡Me gustas, Erza-san! ¡Eres hermosa y pareces muuuuy fuerte!

La pelirroja bajó la espada y abrió mucho los ojos, ruborizada y repentinamente tímida. Toda su pose asesina parecía haberse esfumado tras las palabras de la niña. Erza murmuró, sonriendo avergonzada y dándole a la niña unas palmaditas en la cabeza:

-¡Oh! ¡Uh… muchas gracias, Aki-chan!

Natsu se desplomó en el suelo murmurando un débil _"¡gracias a Dios!"_

-Al menos Natsu le enseñó buenos modales- comentó Makarov, asintiendo. Justo entonces Aki lo miró y sonrió, soltando unas contagiosas carcajadas:

-¡El abuelito es tan pequeño, kahahahaha! ¡Qué gracioso!

Una gota de sudor cayó por la nuca de todos y varios murmuraron sobre los malos hábitos que algunos niños aprendían de sus padres.

* * *

><p>Ese día, Fairy Tail celebró como nunca. Makarov dio su consentimiento para que se descongelara toda la carne y sacaran los mejores de licor de las despensas, para alegría de Cana, quien retó a Freed a beber. El hombre no tardó en caer inconsciente. Gray, que curiosamente se había encariñado con Aki, realizó impresionantes figuras de hielo para entretener a la niña y esta no dejó de chillar de emoción, ante la mirada divertida de todos y un malhumorado Natsu.<p>

Lo cierto es que los magos del gremio no tardaron en postrarse ante la ternura y entusiasmo de la pequeña, quien apuntaba todo y preguntaba cientos de cosas distintas.

Nadie se salvó de sus preguntas...

-¿Ese tenedor está rico? _(Gajeel)_

-Uh… sí. Es delicioso.

-¿Puedo probar?

(-_¡Aki! ¡No comas eso!_- le había dicho un sobresaltado Natsu cuando Gajeel se encogió de hombros y le pasó uno de los cubiertos)

-Miras mucho a papá ¿Eras su novia? (_Lisanna)_

-¡Q-qué! Ah… esto… yo... no, Aki-chan, solo somos amigos- respondió una muy ruborizada Lisanna mientras todos se reían alrededor de ella.

-¿Cómo puedo ser un hombre? _(Elfman)_

-Para ser un hombre, debes luchar con tus puños y expresar todas tus emociones con tu mirada.

-¿Puedes cargarme en tus hombros? (_Laxus)_

-¿Eh?... hum… está bien.

-¿Por qué estás desnudo? (_Gray)_

-¡Oh, mierda!

(_¡Gray, si mi hija vuelve a verte desnudo, te mataré!-_ gritó entonces un muy furioso caza dragones de fuego)

-¿Tienes novio? _(Erza)_

-Uhh… uhh... tal vez…- tartamudeó una avergonzada Erza. Su declaración sorprendió a todos.

-¡Oh! ¿Y es guapo?

-Él… viaja mucho.

-¿Me enseñas a dibujar como tú? (_Reedus)_

-Si practicas mucho, puedes llegar a ser una gran artista, Aki-chan.

-¿Cómo era papá cuando niño? (_Makarov)_

-¡Era un chico destructivo y ruidoso que a veces lloraba mucho!

(_-¡No lloraba!-_ gritó un muy enfurecido Natsu, haciendo desternillarse a todos)

-¿Por qué te pones toda roja cuando Gajeel-san te toca? ¿Estás enferma? _(Levy)_

-¡No! A mí… ¡a mí no me gusta Gajeel!

Luego de decir eso, Levy enrojeció aun más y salió corriendo del gremio mientras cierto mago de metal mascullaba sobre lo raras que eran las mujeres, pero al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba Aki, el mago metal se ruborizó ligeramente y se apresuró a huir. ¡No fuera que la hija de Salamander le hiciera una de esas preguntas incómodas a él también!

Hasta que el llegó el momento que todos estaban aguardando. Natsu cogió a Aki en sus brazos, la sentó sobre una mesa y le preguntó con aquel tono dulce que solo usaba para hablarle a ella:

-¿Lista para ser oficialmente parte del gremio?

Aki sonrió emocionada.

-¡Sí! ¡Quiero ser maga de Fairy Tair como tú, papi!

-Es Fairy _Tail, _princesa- le corrigió Natsu con una sonrisa que hizo que las nuevas magas del gremio se ruborizaran soltando risitas nerviosas, ante el asombro de Macao y Wacaba. Ambos miraron al joven con envidia.

-Ahora resulta que ser padre es atractivo- masculló Macao-. ¿Por qué a mí eso no me pasaba cuando Romeo era un niño?

-Porque Natsu no es un pervertido como tú- le dijo Bisca, divertida.

-¡O…oye!

Aki y Natsu observaron acercarse al maestro, quien se colocó junto a Aki con una mirada solemne. La niña se puso seria.

-Aunque aun eres pequeña, confiaré en que nunca olvides lo que voy a decirte ahora, Aki. A tu padre también se las dije en su momento. Así que escúchame con atención.

Ella asintió y todo el gremio se quedó en silencio.

-En Fairy Tail, todos somos una gran familia. Siempre que nos necesites, sabes que debes confiar en nosotros. Si estás triste, te daremos la mano y compartiremos tu dolor. Si estás feliz, reiremos contigo. Si estás en peligro, no dudaremos en acudir en tu ayuda. Los lazos que nos unen como magos son irrompibles incluso si decides abandonar el gremio. Ahora, éstas son las tres reglas…

Mientras Makarov le dictaba a una muy concentrada Aki las tres reglas doradas del gremio, Natsu miró de reojo a Lucy. Al notar su mirada, ella su turbó unos momentos antes de ofrecerle una cálida sonrisa. Natsu se la devolvió notando un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago.

Aquella mujer iba a acabar matándolo algún día, pensó conteniendo un suspiro.

Una vez que Makarov acabó de decirle a Aki las reglas del gremio, Mirajane se acercó y le preguntó a la niña donde quería su tatuaje y de qué color.

Aki ni siquiera se lo pensó. Alzó el brazo derecho y sonrió enseñando sus caninos.

-¡Que sea rojo, como el de papá!

Muchos rieron divertidos y Natsu se irguió de orgullo. Cuando Mirajane le colocó la marca del gremio, Aki la rozó con sus pequeños dedos, fascinada, y luego miró a su padre con una amplia sonrisa. Natsu la alzó repentinamente en brazos y la levantó por sobre su cabeza, haciéndola reír.

Y mientras Aki rodeaba su cuello cálido con sus delgados brazos, bostezando de cansancio, Natsu murmuró para sí, exhalando un suspiro de alivio:

-Al fin estamos en casa.

Poco sabía Natsu que la amenaza que les acechaba desde hacía cinco años estaba lejos de abandonar su cacería.

* * *

><p><strong>Y así, Aki ya es oficialmente parte del gremio :) Como se habrán dado cuenta, adelanté algunas cosillas importantes de la trama que más adelante irán teniendo mayor explicación. <strong>

**A****hora, a responder los comentarios:**

**nico2883: **No, Natsu no va a buscar el amor en otro lugar. Aunque le duela, seguirá amando a Lucy. Y sí, habra momentos tensos entre Natsu y Ryu en el futuro. Muchos magos de Fairy Tail nos soportan a Ryu tampoco xD Gracias por comentar :)

**cruz. : **De hecho, se viene el sufrimiento de Lucy, muahajaja. Ya verás lo que pasara cuando Natsu se encuentre con Ryu. Y sin duda, Aki sera una buena ayuda para darle un empujoncito a estos dos idiotas (Natsu y Lucy) Me gustó mucho tu idea XD Gracias por comentar ^^

**yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi:** Lo que pasa es que soy una escritora sádica y me gusta el drama y hacer sufrir a los protagonistas. No lo puedo evitar xD Me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo :) Sin duda, la reacción de Lucy era esperable, dado la personalidad de Natsu. Que conste que yo tampoco apruebo el compromiso, pero necesitaba echarle más sal a la herida porque así soy yo de cruel xD Y no te preocupes: ahora será Lucy la que sufrirá! Ya que estará en medio de dos conflictos y tendrá que ver como los resuelve. Tus comentarios me alegran un montón! Me hace tan feliz saber que a alguien le gusta la historia ^^ Y adoro tus comentarios largos, así que con confianza no más. Un abrazo y gracias por leer! :D

**Johs Straiker: **Muchas gracias por comentar ^^ Me alegra saber que no te decepcionó el anterior capítulo y que te gustó la escena de Lucy y Natsu. Créeme: yo me sentía mal por Natsu cuando Lucy le dijo que se iba a casar. Ahora ya sabes que Lucy se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos reales y te aseguro que se vienen capítulos donde ella estará muuy conflictiva consigo misma.

**Kurai Pendragon:** Sobre tu duda, pues te digo que hay una razón para ello que explicaré más adelante ;) Gracias por leer!

**AnikaSukino 5d:** Sí, Lucy y Natsu son unos idiotas totales aquí xD Y sin duda, en el manga original también, porque todos los lectores sabemos que se gustan y ellos sin hacer nada nunca! D: Ahora ya ves que Lucy ha admitido sus sentimientos por Natsu, por lo que la futura boda se viene muy complicada. Y sí, Aki será una gran ayuda para que estos dos par de tontos se den cuenta de que se aman el uno al otro. Ya sabrás por qué Aki es una dragón slayer y tiene cabello rosa. Paciencia! ^^ Gracias por comentar!

**Llaelien:** Lo de que Natsu fuera a pedirle alojamiento fue una idea que me surgió de la nada y me divertí mucho escribiéndola. Sin duda, hago mucho sufrir a Natsu :( Para ya le tocará el turno a Lucy. Sobre tu teoría, prefiero no decirte nada para mantener el suspenso ;) Y una vez más, gracias por el dibujo. Eres genial dibujando! :D

**oramimik66:** Jajaja, es un "Aye sir" españolizado xD Créeme, a mí también me molesta la actitud de los dos (y eso que soy la que escribe), pero es la idea del fanfic que ambos sean unos cabezas duras. Happy es la consciencia de todos nosotros xD Sobre lo que dices de Ryu, no, no será ni la pobre víctima ni el galán de cuarta. Le tengo reservado un papel muy especial al novio de Lucy, pero aun falta para eso. Sobre la edad de Aki que no concuerda, ya sabrás por qué. Paciencia. NaLi no pondré, porque me parece muy cliché, lo siento. Además de que Lisanna sabe lo que Lucy y Natsu sienten el uno al otro y ella no es una mala chica que anda metiéndose en la relación de otros. Pero sí, te haré un adelanto: habrá un papel femenino en esta historia para complicarle la vida a Lucy XD Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! =D

**Elinash1:** Hola! :) Gracias por leer!

**Neko no me:** Yo también siento pena por el pobre Natsu :( Pero no te preocupes, que ahora le va a tocar pasarla muy mal a Lucy. Sin duda, la rubia tendrá que jugársela! Sobre todo porque ahora Natsu ha madurado y tendrá que ser ella quien de el primer paso. Ya verás qué papel juega Aki en esta relación xD Será fundamental la pequeña. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo! Y espero seguir haciéndote gritar, jeje. Un abrazo, compatriota! =D

**DjGuilox-018:** Sobre lo que dices, es más lo segundo, aunque sin duda que habrá muchos celos por parte de ambos :) Muchas gracias por comentar! :D

**F3fitha:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste el fanfic ^^ Sobre tu duda, ya sabrás por qué Aki tiene seis años y no cinco. Hay una explicación! Pero falta para eso :) Muchas gracias por comentar!

**Gialeslie:** Me encantaría saber tus teorías :) Natsu acá es una mezcla de padre sexy y tierno a la vez :3 Me gusta darle ese toque paternal, porque Natsu en el maga es bastante bueno con los niños (no sé si leíste el capítulo especial de "Natsu y Asuka" :3)Happy dice lo que todos pensamos, sin duda XD Vaya par de tontos son Lucy y Natsu. Pronto verás la reacción de Ryu. Gracias por comentar! ^^

**NekoFT**: Me uno a tu rabia, a pesar de que yo sea la escritora, jajaja xD Sin duda, todos se dan cuenta menos ellos. Y eso en el manga también pasa! D: A veces me dan mucha rabia Natsu y Lucy! Son tan tontos! Aki e Iris son muy tiernas, sin duda, pero también un lado travieso y malicioso que ya iré revelando. La culpa ahí es es Happy xD La escena de cuando llegan a la casa de Natsu me divirtió un montón. Definitivamente, ni la propia hija de Natsu aguantaría vivir en ese tugurio D: Sobre el sueño de Lucy..., bueno, mejor no digo nada :) Ya verás la reacción de Ryu! Sobre tus dudas: Aki sin duda se irá dando cuenta de cosas y será muy importante en la trama romántica. Sobre la otra duda, ya sabrás la razón de la edad que no concuerda. Paciencia! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! ^^

**Shiroo-Chan:** Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me encantó! Me gustan los comentarios largos :D Y estoy muy feliz de saber que te gusta la historia. Sí, habrá algo de GaLe y alguna que otra parejita por aquí, aunque mayormente NaLu :) Tu teoría de Aki es interesante! Pero ya sabrás la verdad de su pasado. Me hizo mucho reír tu propuesta de que Ryu crea que Aki es la hija de Natsu y Lucy, ajajaja, sería muy gracioso XD Lo cierto es que la cosa se complicará mucho más incluso. Natsu es sin duda un padre muy sobreprotector y cariñoso. Aki es su vida entera. Me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir y, por lo general, los capítulos serán largos, porque soy una escritora compulsiva que no se da cuenta cuando ya tiene 20 hojas escritas XD A mí me encantan tus paréntesis! :D No los reprimas XD Un abrazo y gracias por leer y comentar! ^^

**MarioDragneel:** Hola! :D Me alegra que te guste la historia! Gracias por comentar ^^

**Heero Root:** Lucy empezará a sacar muchas conclusiones, y algunas bastante locas XD Sobre lo que dices del nombre Ryu, lo cierto es que lo hice inconscientemente O_O Aunque eso sí: Ryu tendrá un papel importante e inesperado en la trama, pero falta para eso ;) Ahora, Lucy va a sufrir bastante celos! Así que prepárate para verla sufrir. Y sí, Aki se encariñará mucho con Lucy, aunque la niña también es muy celosa con su padre :D Gracias por comentar! ^^

**belmont:** Hola! Sí, ahora se empieza a armar la grande, sobre todo dentro de la mente de Lucy, quien ya sabe que aun ama a Natsu. Pobre Natsu, que no se entera de nada tampoco XD Y sí, habrá sangre! (no todo será romance aquí) Pero más adelante ;)

**Juvia Dragneel:** Hola! :D Gracias por leer y comentar. Ya sabrás más del pasado de Aki, paciencia. Sobre lo del Gruvia, me lo pensaré. Lo que me pasa con esa pareja es que la veo tan desencaminada :( Gray siempre trata muy mal a Juvia. Siento que ella debería tener más amor propio y no arrastrarse tanto por Gray, quizá así él se fije más en ella, ya que se extrañaría de que ya no lo acosara XD


	6. Remodelación

**¡Hola! ¿Como están? :)**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus increíbles comentarios. Realmente amo sus comentarios y me hacen muy, muy feliz. De más está decir que son una enorme motivación para escribir esta historia.**

**Ahora... ¡Advertencia de Spoilers! (si no vas al día con el manga, no leas esto xD)**

**Después de leer el último capítulo que salió del manga, declaro que me he reconciliado con el "Gruvia". Me encantó Juvia en ese capítulo y, si el padre de Gray lo apoya, pues ahora yo también decidiré apoyar el Gruvia xD Pareja de la que he tenido mis dudas siempre, pero a la que ahora le veo más posibilidades. Y ya verán como lo reivindico en este capítulo.**

**Ahora, sobre lo que dijo Silver, sobre que E.N.D es un demonio de llamas: yo he estado sospechando desde hace tiempo que E.N.D es Natsu (_Etherias Natsu Dragneel_ o _Evil Natsu Dragneel_) Hay muchas teorías circulando por la web que apuntan a Natsu como el candidato más posible para ser E.N.D**

**¿Que piensan? ¿Creen que Natsu es efectivamente E.N.D? No olviden que Natsu no tiene su bufanda en la actualidad y que aquella cicatriz podría ser una especie de sello mágico. El propio Makarov insinuó que su bufanda lo protege de "la magia oscura". Tampoco olvidemos que Silver lo reconoció antes y que el propio Zeref le dijo que Igneel no había sido "capaz" de matar a E.N.D (por alguna razón que no tiene nada que ver con el poder, sino con algo más moral, probablemente)**

**Solo E.N.D o Natsu podrán llegar a Zeref, en palabras de este.**

**¿Es posible que E.N.D sea realmente Natsu? O_O Yo admito que me gusta mucho esa posibilidad. A Fairy Tail le falta tener un vuelco radical en su trama y Natsu necesita tener un desarrollo como personaje. ¡Es el protagonista y lo único que sabemos de él es que lo crió un dragón! xD Además, quedaría la grande: si Natsu es E.N.D (o alguien cercano a él o su contraparte malvada), Gray entraría en un conflicto moral, ya que tendría que enfrentar a su propio amigo.**

**Si la trama de FT se volviera así, juro que le doy un hijo a Mashima.**

**En fin... ese fue mi comentario del día sobre el manga xD Espero sus opiniones ^^**

**(PD: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Si así fuera, alguien del gremio ya habría muerto en el manga, muajajaja)**

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>

**Remodelación**

Al día siguiente, lo primero que hizo Natsu fue empezar a reconstruir su casa con el objetivo de hacerla más habitable para él, su hija y los gatos. En el pasado no había sido un mayor problema vivir estrechamente, pero ahora que tenía a Aki, Natsu sabía que su hija necesitaba un sitio mejor en el cual vivir.

Lucy se ofreció para ayudarles a limpiar.

La noche anterior, tras la fiesta que dejó a más de la mitad del gremio inconscientes de alcohol y cansancio, Lucy había vuelto a dejar que Natsu y Aki se quedaran a dormir en su departamento. La maga celestial no había tenido el valor de decirles que no. Sobre todo después de tener que enfrentar los ojos de cachorro tanto del padre como de la hija.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que había sido muy divertido tenerlos allí, a pesar de que se comieran toda su comida, Happy se burlara de ella constantemente y Natsu quemara accidentalmente uno de sus cojines favoritos.

-¡Kyaaaaa!- gritó Lucy cuando un enorme ratón café salió de entre los muebles desperdigados por la casa. La rubia soltó el plumero y se encaramó sobre unas cajas mientras Natsu se apresuraba a ver qué le había pasado.

-¡Lucy! ¿Estás bien?

Lucy lo miró con los ojos abiertos de pavor y apuntó al roedor con un dedo trémulo.

-U… un…un…

Aki apareció detrás de Natsu en ese momento y sonrió ampliamente al ver el ratón. La rubia observó atónita como la niña agarraba al animal y lo alzaba para tenerlo a la altura de los ojos. Aki miró a Natsu y le preguntó:

-¿Puedo adoptarlo?

-¡Nooo! ¡Debe tener miles de infecciones!- se apresuró a gritarle Lucy antes de que el mago de pelo rosa abriera la boca-. ¡Suéltalo, suéltalo!

Aki se rió de ella.

-¡Eres muy rara, Lucy-san!

Natsu y Happy se empezaron a burlar de Lucy, quien acabó de caer en la depresión absoluta cuando accidentalmente Iris dejó caer sobre ella el agua que iba trasladando en una palanga. La gatita se empezó a disculpar, pero lo cierto es que más bien parecía estar aguantándose la risa, ya que sus mejillas se inflaban de forma muy similar a la de Happy cuando este se mofaba de alguien.

-Eres realmente una gata maliciosa ¿eh?- masculló Lucy con el pelo chorreándole por el rostro-. Happy no es una buena influencia para ti.

Iris, al verse pillada, se apresuró a volar al hombro de Aki. La niña, que seguía sosteniendo al ratón, miró a su padre nuevamente. Natsu negó con la cabeza.

-No.

-¡Pero…!

-¿Con Iris no es suficiente?- dijo Natsu mientras una gota de sudor caía por la cabeza de la pequeña exceed-. Además… ¡el ratón se comería nuestra comida!

Aki suspiró y salió de la casa para ir a liberar al ratón al bosque. Lucy miró a Natsu con el ceño fruncido:

-¿Cómo dejas que tu hija toque un ratón? ¡Podría contraer una infección!

-¿Aki? ¡Por supuesto que no! Está acostumbrada a tocar todo tipo de animales ¿no es así, Happy?

-Aye. Ella no será cursi y delicada como Lucy.

Lucy le tiró a Happy uno de sus zapatos con tacón, dándole accidentalmente en la cabeza a Natsu, quién se quejó:

-¡Dueeele!

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!

-¡Lucy! ¡Eres una salvaje!- le gritó Natsu apuntándola con los ojos muy abiertos y algunas chispas saliéndole por la boca.

Lucy enrojeció.

-¡No lo soy! ¡Fue tu culpa por no haberlo esquivado, de todos modos!

Natsu la miró unos momentos y, esbozando una diabólica sonrisa, le hizo una seña a Happy. Antes de que Lucy alcanzara a reaccionar, ambos le lanzaron la harina que llevaban en unos sacos. Lucy parpadeó, estupefacta y blanca de la cabeza hasta los pies, mientras sus dos amigos se burlaban de ella. Ahora, la harina empezaba a pegársele en la ropa mojada.

Simplemente genial.

-¡Kahahahahaha!- se desternilló Natsu.

Lucy invocó a Aries y apuntó al joven con una mirada despiadada.

-¡Ataca!

-¡Sí, lo siento!

-¡O… oye, Lucy, espera… AHHHGG!

Unos momentos después, Natsu apareció de entre un montón de lana esponjosa y fue el turno de Lucy para echarse a reír. Aries había hecho que tanto Natsu como Happy adquirieran formas de ovejas. Cuando Natsu intentó despegarse la lana, comprobó que esta se había pegado firmemente a su ropa. Happy volaba con torpeza de un lado a otro para finalmente caer al suelo y rodar patéticamente.

Aries desapareció ("¡lo siento, Natsu-san!") y Lucy comentó con una risita despectiva:

-Ese cambio de look les conviene.

Natsu iba a replicar cuando su hija se abalanzó repentinamente sobre él, haciendo que cayera al piso. Aki saltaba sobre la lana pegada a su cuerpo, como si Natsu fuera una especie de trampolín.

-¡Eres esponjoso, papi!- reía la niña-. ¡Quédate así para siempre!

-¡Nooo!

Lucy suspiró y observó a su alrededor. El polvo, el moho y las telarañas cubrían cada rincón de la casa. Incluso algunas plantas habían empezado a crecer entre los resquicios de las tablas del suelo. Aki ahora estaba inspeccionando cuidadosamente a un caracol que se arrastraba cerca de donde Natsu tenía puesta su hamaca.

-Este sitio es un desastre- suspiró Lucy-. Tomará el día entero hacer que parezca medianamente limpio ¿sabes?

Natsu, que estaba quemando la lana con su aliento de llamas, la miró pasándose la mano por la nuca. Entonces sonrió.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Lucy.

-Bueno, quiero algo a cambio.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hoy prepararás la cena.

* * *

><p>La casa estaba limpia y casi reconstruida al caer la tarde. Natsu dejó de martillar y se secó el sudor de la frente, sonriendo al ver a su hija encaramada en uno de los árboles con Iris. Ambas habían dejado finalmente de correr de un lado a otro hiperactivamente y ahora observaban el atardecer sentadas en una rama gruesa. La niña le había preguntado a Natsu si podría tener una "base secreta" en un árbol y él, que rara vez podía negarle algo, le prometió que le construiría una casita del árbol después de que terminara los arreglos.<p>

Lucy había ido a comprar los aperitivos para la cena y les había dicho que los esperaría en el departamento. Como aún faltaba colocar gran parte del nuevo techo, ella les había vuelto a ofrecer alojamiento, para alegría de Natsu y Aki. La niña, tal como su padre, parecía haberse encariñado bastante con el departamento de Lucy. En especial con su cama.

-¡Papá, tengo hambre!- lo llamó su hija de pronto. La niña empezó a bajar del árbol con la habilidad de quien está acostumbrado a trepar y aterrizó con gracia sobre la hierba en la que aun había rastros de nieve.

-Yo también- admitió Natsu-. Pero recuerda que iremos a comer donde Lucy. ¡Espero que haya comprado muucha comida! Happy fue con ella, así que supongo que lo hará.

Aki tiró de la tela de su pantalón y lo miró con sus grandes ojos dorados.

-¿Fuego?

Comprendiendo, Natsu hizo aparecer una bola de fuego en su mano y se agachó para dársela a su hija, quien sin preámbulos cogió el fuego como si se tratara de algo sólido y se puso a comerlo.

-¡Mmm! ¡Delicioso!- dijo la niña sin dejar de aspirar el fuego. Cuando acabó de comerlo, Natsu volvió a alimentarla con otra ronda. Aki lo aceptó feliz.

Aunque el fuego en sí no contenía los nutrientes que el cuerpo de un ser humano necesitaba (si bien proporcionaba una gran fuente de poder mágico), este era suficiente para calmar el hambre. La niña prácticamente había estado comiendo fuego desde que tenía memoria. De hecho, cuando era un bebé, muchas veces Natsu había tenido que alimentarla con sus llamas. Fue justo en la época en que debían ocultarse constantemente de sus perseguidores y, a raíz de esto, en diversas ocasiones no habían tenido los medios para darle de comer adecuadamente. Es decir, leche y papillas.

Una cierta expresión sombría nubló el rostro de Natsu mientras Aki masticaba su tercera porción de fuego…

_**Flashback**_

_La cueva era húmeda y estrecha, pero Natsu había conseguido hacerla más "acogedora" prendiendo una fogata. Al principio tuvo sus reticencias, pues la fogata podría atraer a sus enemigos, pero Happy tuvo una idea: cubrir la entrada de la cueva con un montón de ramas._

_Natsu se recostó contra la pared de la cueva y suspiró, cerrando los ojos con agotamiento. Realmente no habían tenido un verdadero descanso desde hacía días. Happy estaba especialmente famélico, aunque, sorprendentemente, no se quejaba. _

_Y es que ambos habían tenido que estar alimentándose de lo que podían encontrar, en su mayor parte setas. Aquel bosque era oscuro y siniestro, y Natsu había olido hongos y reptiles venenosos por todas partes, por lo que conseguir comida allí era especialmente difícil. Tampoco habían podido pescar nada, pues solo se habían topado con pantanos y ciénagas inquietantes. Y las únicas aves que moraban en el bosque eran cuervos y carroñeros. Natsu no estaba lo suficientemente desesperado aun como para alimentarse de ellos._

_La única comida real que tenía en su poder era una botella llena de leche que había conseguido en una pequeña aldea donde sus habitantes parecían temer la magia, por lo que Natsu había tenido que pasar lo más desapercibido posible, cosa que -sobre todo para él- no fue una cosa fácil._

_Natsu solo quería salir de ese lugar cuanto antes, incluso tomando el riesgo de ir por aire y exponerse, pero Happy aun estaba recuperándose de las heridas infringidas en sus alas. Volar no era una opción por el momento._

_En sus brazos, Aki se retorció y abrió sus ojos. La niña estudió el lugar, luego miró fijamente a Natsu con sus hermosos ojos que parecían contener el fuego mismo y sus labios se fruncieron en un puchero. La bebé soltó un gemido, balbuceando:_

_-¡Mo! ¡Mo…!_

_Natsu la incorporó en sus brazos y palmeó suavemente su espalda mientras los puños pequeños de la niña se aferraban a su bufanda. El muchacho le sonrió con afecto._

_-¿Tienes hambre?_

_La niña gimió._

_Happy le pasó la mochila y Natsu sacó la botella. Sin embargo, arrugó la frente al ver que la botella estaba prácticamente vacía. Mierda. Había olvidado que el día anterior Aki se había bebido lo que quedaba, que no era mucho, de todas formas._

_Natsu comenzó a sentirse desesperado y Happy, al ver su rostro pálido, le dijo:_

_-¡Iré a buscar algo! Podemos… podemos usar algunas setas o…_

_-Aki no puede mascar aun, Happy- repuso Natsu con la voz ligeramente temblorosa._

_¿Qué iba a hacer? Aki no había comido en todo el día, pero a diferencia de ellos, la niña tenía que alimentarse sí o sí ¡Su hija no podía morir de hambre! _

_Aki empezó a lloriquear._

_-Tranquila, Aki. Déjame… déjame pensar en algo ¿ok?- dijo Natsu forzando una sonrisa y sentándola sobre su rodilla, dando ligeros saltitos con la pierna para entretenerla. Eso pareció ayudar, pues la niña sonrió. Sin embargo, Natsu era muy consciente de que tenía que darle algo de comer. _

_Ahora._

_Justo en ese momento, un trueno sacudió el cielo y no tardó en ponerse a llover impetuosamente. _

_-¡Wuuaaaaaahhhhhhh!_

_Hambrienta y asustada por el trueno, Aki hundió el rostro en el pecho de Natsu y se puso a llorar. Natsu frotó su espalda, le susurró palabras de consuelo y acarició su suave cabello rosa, pero nada sirvió. La niña seguía llorando. Unos momentos después, Natsu temía que acabara enfermándose, pues su rostro empezaba a ponerse rojo de tanto llorar._

_Happy perdió el control._

_-¡Natsu! ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¡No tenemos comida para ella y está lloviendo y…!_

_-¡Cállate, Happy! ¡Ya lo sé! ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta?- exclamó el muchacho con una nota desesperada en su voz. Happy se calló y Natsu siguió meciendo a su hija, que se sobresaltaba con cada trueno y mantenía un férreo control sobre la ropa del mago de fuego-. Mierda… mierda… Aki, no llores… voy a pensar en algo… te lo prometo. Te lo prometo._

_Fue entonces cuando los ojos de Natsu se posaron en la fogata y una idea cruzó por su mente. _

_Separando suavemente a Aki de su pecho (la niña se negó a soltar su ropa), Natsu dijo en medio del llanto incesable:_

_-Voy a enseñarle a comer fuego._

_Happy lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos._

_-¡Es muy pequeña aun, Natsu!_

_-Lo sé. Pero no se me ocurre nada más. Y no dejaré que mi hija se muera de hambre._

_El gato parpadeó, sorprendido, pero asintió ante su determinación. Tenía que confiar en Natsu. El muchacho sentó a una llorosa Aki sobre sus piernas y con la mano derecha cogió un poco del fuego que crepitaba en la fogata. La niña observó inmediatamente la llama que Natsu sostenía. A pesar de sus sollozos, parecía muy interesada en ella._

_Natsu le sonrió._

_-Mira esto, Aki. _

_Y sin más, se comió el fuego. La niña lo miró sin parpadear y entonces balbuceó, extendiendo sus manos. Natsu rió entre dientes y volvió a coger más fuego._

_-Debes aspirarlo primero antes de masticarlo. Así…_

_-Natsu, ella no te entiende- dijo Happy._

_-Sí me entiende- repuso Natsu con terquedad-. Aki es muy inteligente ¿verdad, Aki? ¡Serás inteligente como yo!_

_Happy negó con la cabeza._

_-No la desanimes, Natsu._

_La niña, que seguía observando fijamente a Natsu, volvió a balbucear. Natsu asintió y encendió su propio dedo en una llama. Happy observó conteniendo la respiración como su loco amigo extendía la llama hacia su hija, quien alzó sus manos y cogió el fuego… ¡sin quemarse!_

_Natsu se rió._

_-¡Eso es! ¡Puedes tocarlo, Aki!_

_La niña sostuvo el fuego entre sus pequeñas manos y miró a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos antes de volver a mirar el fuego. Entonces lo llevó hasta su boca y se lo comió. Una vez que lo hubo tragado, miró a Natsu y sonrió._

_Natsu y Happy estaban eufóricos._

_-¡Mo! ¡Mo!- exclamó la niña, agitando las manos y dando saltos con su cuerpo. Natsu volvió a encender su dedo y, acomodando a Aki en su regazo, empezó a alimentarla con su propio fuego. La bebé comió sin problemas hasta finalmente saciarse y quedarse dormida en los brazos del muchacho, con el dedo pulgar en su boca. _

_Natsu dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio. Entonces miró a Happy y soltó una risa temblorosa:_

_-Ser padres no es fácil ¿eh, compañero?_

_-Aye…_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Afortunadamente, después de aquel día Natsu nunca más volvió a temer que su hija pudiera morir de hambre. Ciertamente, había sido una fortuna que Aki hubiera aprendido a comer sus llamas tan pronto.

Después de todo… el poder de Aki no dejaba de ser _especial. _Y la niña había demostrado ser una maga increíble casi desde el momento en que pronunció sus primeras palabras. Ella, por supuesto, no era consciente de su potencial. Aun era demasiado pequeña para entender a cabalidad el valor de su poder.

-¡Tu fuego es tan rico, papi!

Natsu sonrió.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! Mi fuego es el mejor de todo el universo universal.

Aki extendió los brazos, señalando que quería ser cargada. Natsu la alzó con facilidad y, como era costumbre, la colocó sobre sus hombros. Entonces emprendió rumbo a la casa de Lucy.

-¡Arre, Dragón! ¡Al palacio de la princesa Lucy-san!- dijo Aki luego de un rato, alzando un dedo hacia el frente.

Iris, encaramada en la cabeza de Aki, añadió.

-¡Hay que salvarla del malvado catmander, Happy, que la ha secuestrado!

Natsu rió entre dientes antes de unirse al juego.

-¡Yosh! ¡Con mis poderosas llamas, pulverizaré al malvado gato y rescataré a Lucy de sus sucias garras!

Aki se entusiasmó:

-¡Y entonces ella le dará al valiente dragón su beso del verdadero amor!

Natsu casi se tropezó y un leve rubor coloreó sus mejillas.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea, Aki?

-Lucy me leyó un cuento anoche. ¡Decía que las princesas deben besar a quienes las rescatan para ser felices por siempre!- Aki hizo una mueca-. Aunque los besos son asquerosos... ugh.

-Pero en la vida real no siempre las princesas se quedan con los héroes que las rescatan, Aki. A veces los cuentos de hadas mienten- repuso Natsu con cierta amargura.

Aki se entristeció e hizo un puchero.

-Pero tú eres mi héroe, papi. ¿Eso cuenta?

Natsu sonrió cálidamente.

-Claro que sí, Aki. Y tú eres mi dulce princesa a quien siempre protegeré.

Aki rodeó su cuello y besó a Natsu en la mejilla, haciendo sonreír al joven mago de fuego. Iris le preguntó entonces, con timidez:

-¿Y yo?

Natsu se lo pensó.

-Tú eres… hum… ¡Tú eres la misteriosa Princesa Felina con Alas!

Los ojos de Iris brillaron.

-¿Lo soy?

-¡Por supuesto!- le dijo Aki-. ¡Y papá es nuestro Dragón Protector!

Mientras caminaban por las calles de Magnolia sin dejar de jugar, ante las miradas divertidas de algunos transeúntes y otras más asombradas que se quedaban fijas en Natsu ("¿Ese no es Salamander?" murmuraron varios), el mago de fuego se detuvo al notar a cierta pareja que conversaba tomadas de las manos al interior de un café.

Natsu parpadeó varias veces, incrédulo. Su olfato no podía engañarlo.

Esos eran… ¿Juvia y Gray?

Ambos iban disfrazados. Juvia lucía una cabellera castaña hasta los hombros, un vestido color rosa muy inusual en ella y Gray llevaba puesta una peluca rubia y una chaqueta de cuero. Y lo más extraño de todo: tenía todas las prendas de ropa puestas en su lugar. Natsu estaba boquiabierto. ¿Esos dos acababan de darse un beso? ¿Qué demonios…?

Justo entonces, Gray desvió los ojos hacia la calle y casi se cayó de la silla al ver que Natsu los estaba mirando, atónito. El mago de hielo pareció decir algo que sobresaltó a una ruborizada Juvia. Natsu seguía sin moverse cuando Gray salió apresuradamente y, mirando a ambos lados, lo arrastró al interior del café, sentándolo con ellos.

Natsu los apuntó entonces, con la mandíbula hasta el suelo. Aki e Iris los miraron con curiosidad.

-¡U… ustedes…!

-Cállate, cerebro de llama- masculló Gray con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas-. ¡Alguien podría descubrirnos por tu culpa!

Natsu farfulló:

-¿Están juntos… a escondidas del gremio?

Juvia, tímidamente, respondió:

-Juvia y Gray-sama están saliendo desde hace meses, Natsu-san.

Aki comentó:

-¡Ustedes son rarísimos!

Las palabras de Aki los hicieron bajar la vista, azorados, y Natsu se rió burlonamente de la avergonzada pareja, sujetándose el estómago. Gray lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡No te rías, maldito! ¿Cómo puede ser que acabes de llegar y ya nos hayas descubierto? ¡Lo habíamos estado haciendo perfectamente hasta que apareciste tú para meter la nariz!

-Literalmente…- murmuró Juvia, sabiendo que Natsu los había pillado gracias a su olfato ultra desarrollado. Aun así, ni Gajeel ni Wendy habían descubierto nada durante los cuatro meses que llevaban juntos.

Natsu no le devolvió el golpe a Gray solo porque Aki estaba a su lado y no quería que algo pasara a golpearla también a ella. Sin embargo, haber descubierto el secreto de su rival le ponía de buen humor.

-Eres un idiota, príncipe de los calzones congelados. ¿De verdad creíste que nadie se enteraría? ¿Y por qué ocultarlo, de todas formas?

-Porque Juvia y yo queremos privacidad. ¡Ya sabes cómo son los del gremio! ¡Se burlarían de nosotros, sobre todo de mí!

-Y Juvia piensa que una relación a escondidas es muy romántico- añadió la joven maga de agua poniendo ambas manos sobre su ruborizado rostro.

Natsu articuló su famosa sonrisa canina.

-¡Kahahaha! ¡Será tan divertido ver las caras de todos cuando se los cuente!

-¡No puedes hacerlo!- le dijo Gray sobresaltado-. Po… por favor. Guarda nuestro secreto, cerebro de… ugh, Natsu.

-¿Y qué nos darás a cambio?- le preguntó Iris con su paradójica voz dulce, lo que hizo sonreír a Natsu. Una gota de sudor cayó por la nuca de Gray.

-La Gata es maligna…

-Eso mismo- la apoyó Natsu cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Qué nos das a cambio? ¡Ya sé! ¡Tienes que ser amable conmigo de ahora en adelante!

-¡Ni lo sueñes! Además, si hago eso, el gremio sospecharía que algo pasa.

-Pues algo me vas a tener que dar, princesa de hielo.

Gray hizo una mueca y apretó ambos puños, conteniéndose de golpear la cara socarrona de Natsu allí mismo. Sobre todo porque su hija estaba allí, mirándolo con aquellos ojos expresivos e inocentes que incluso a él, un mago de hielo, eran capaces de derretir.

-¡Un parque de hielo para jugar!- dijo Aki entonces. Todos la miraron y ella esbozó una amplia sonrisa que había emulado de su padre. Gray le sonrió, asintiendo, y luego miró a Natsu, quien soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Ok. Tienes que hacerle a mi hija un parque de hielo cerca de nuestra casa. ¡Pero tiene que ser el mejor parque de diversiones de hielo del mundo, ojos caídos!

Juvia soltó una risita.

-Realmente no le niegas nada a Aki-chan ¿cierto?

Natsu se ruborizó y Juvia añadió:

-¡Juvia piensa que es adorable, Natsu-san!

Gray la miró sobresaltado y farfulló:

-¡Oye! ¡No adules a este idiota delante de mí, Juvia!

Ella hizo una expresión embobada y a continuación abrazó fuertemente a Gray, casi ahorcándolo en el proceso. Natsu juró que algunas burbujas de corazones salían de la ropa de la mujer de agua.

-¡Aaaaahh! ¡Gray-sama se ha puesto celoso! ¡Estoy tan feliz!

-Ugh…

De pronto, Iris sentenció, sonriendo:

-Yo quiero chocolates con forma de pescado. ¡Muchos chocolates con forma de pescado! O también les contaré a todos, fufufufu.

Gray tragó saliva.

Esa pequeña y tierna gatita gris era peor que Happy. El Gremio tendría que empezar a andarse con cuidado de ahora en adelante.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, después de que Natsu preparara la prometida cena en el departamento de Lucy, el joven estuvo a punto de hablar varias veces sobre la relación oculta de Gray y Juvia. Natsu maldijo para sus adentros. Nunca había sido especialmente bueno para guardar secretos. Pero le debía a Aki su parque de hielo.<p>

Maldito stripper.

Lucy, sin embargo, notó enseguida que estaba ocultando algo.

-Escúpelo ya- dijo la rubia mientras recogía los platos sucios. Aki e Iris jugaban fascinadas bajo la mesa con un montón de muñecos de felpa que Lucy les había comprado, por lo que no estaban prestando atención.

-No sé de qué hablas, Lucy.

La ceja de Lucy se enarcó.

-Natsu, te conozco desde hace tiempo. Sé cuando mientes u ocultas algo. ¡Y lo sé porque se te da fatal!

-¡Hago lo mejor que puedo!

Lucy soltó una risita.

-¿Entonces admites que estás intentando guardar un secreto, eh? Venga, Natsu, dímelo. Prometo no decírselo a nadie.

Natsu se puso a sudar.

-Yo… no puedo. Se lo prometí a Gray… ¡Ah, mierda!

Lucy se volvió a reír.

-¿Eh? ¿Así que está relacionado con Gray? ¿Alguna cosa sucia? Mmm… ¿una chica?

Natsu palideció y Lucy lo apuntó con el dedo.

-¡Sí! ¡Le di al clavo! Tu expresión lo dice todo. ¿Quién es la chica con la que está saliendo? ¿Es del gremio?

Happy también miró a Natsu.

-Quiero saber- le exigió el gato.

-¡NO! ¡Prometí que no diría nada!

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan considerado con Gray?

-¡Porque prometió que le haría a Aki un parque de hielo para jugar si no yo le contaba a nadie que él y Juvia están saliendo a escondidas!

Lucy y Happy lo miraron boquiabiertos. Natsu se cogió la cabeza, haciendo una expresión muy cómica.

-¡AAHG! ¡Soy un idiota!

-¿Juvia… y Gray?

-¿En serio?

Natsu suspiró y terminó por contarles todo a cambio de que guardaran el secreto. Al menos por un tiempo. Happy se desternillaba sobre la mesa, rodando con un pescado entre sus patas, mientras Lucy intentaba procesar aquella sorprendente información.

-Ya me estaba empezando a preguntar por qué Gray y Juvia salían a tantas "misiones" últimamente- comentó la maga celestial con una risita-. Me habría gustado estar allí cuando los pillaste. ¡Wow! Hasta que Juvia finalmente lo logró.

Natsu se rió entre dientes.

-Le hubieras visto la cara al idiota de Gray. Ahora tiene que comprarle pescados de chocolate a Iris y hacerle un parque a mi princesa a cambio de nuestro silencio.

Lucy rió divertida mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Aki miró a Natsu entonces y le preguntó:

-¿Sabes donde dejé a Chimuelo, papá?

_Chimuelo _era el nombre del dragón de peluche de Aki.

-¿No lo dejaste en la cocina?

Aki sonrió.

-¿Podrías traérmelo, papi?

Natsu le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y se levantó.

-Claro, princesa.

Natsu entró a la cocina para buscar el peluche, pero sus ojos no pudieron evitar posarse en las nalgas redondeadas de su amiga, que se había agachado a recoger algo. Un rubor calentó las mejillas del cazador de dragones. ¡Joder! ¡Otra vez esos sonrojos repentinos! Eran tan molestos…

¿Por qué tenía que seguir teniendo sentimientos por Lucy? Una punzada de dolor atravesó su corazón al recordar todo el sufrimiento que aquel amor no correspondido le había provocado en el pasado.

Y seguía doliendo…

_Doliéndole tanto._

Natsu apretó los puños y se contuvo de decir alguna tontería. Lucy no tenía la culpa de que él se hubiera enamorado de ella.

-El otro día tuve una misión en Hargeon- dijo Lucy enderezándose de pronto, al ver que Natsu estaba en la cocina. La maga sonreía nostálgicamente-. Allí nos conocimos ¿lo recuerdas?

Natsu asintió torpemente.

-Tú… estabas hablando tanto aquella vez, jejeje- dijo Natsu, haciendo que Lucy se avergonzara-. Pero nos invitaste a comer a Happy y a mí a pesar de que ni siquiera te habíamos ayudado voluntariamente. Eres una buena persona, Lucy. Realmente me alegré cuando aceptaste unirte a nuestro equipo.

La joven se pasó la mano por el cuello, un tanto tímida, y dejó escapar una risita.

-No. No es tan así.

-¿Uh?

-Fui yo quien se alegró más- admitió Lucy, clavándole a Natsu sus cálidos ojos chocolate-. Estaba realmente feliz cuando me lo pediste, Natsu. No te imaginas…- Lucy titubeó-… no te imaginas lo importante que has sido en mi vida. Yo no era nada hasta que te conocí. Nada más que una niña ingenua y débil que había escapado de casa con un sueño que entonces parecía imposible.

Lucy se sonrojó cuando de pronto uno de los brazos de Natsu la estrechó contra su cuerpo atlético. Sin embargo, ella se apoyó en aquel abrazo cerrando los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa. Él era tan _cálido._

Un escalofrío placentero recorrió su cuerpo cuando la voz ronca de Natsu dijo cerca de su oído:

-Gracias, Lucy.

El aliento caliente del joven en su cuello hizo que su piel se pusiera de gallina. Natsu, aparentemente inconsciente de lo que provocaba en su amiga, prosiguió:

-Yo estaba solo. Lisanna… ella había sido la única amiga cercana que tuve en el Gremio. Y cuando todos creímos que ella había muerto… volví a sentirme solo, tal como cuando Igneel me abandonó. Nunca quise hacer equipo con nadie hasta que te conocí- Natsu se separó de ella entonces y sonrió ampliamente-. Por eso, siempre serás mi Lucy.

Ella lo miró en shock unos segundos hasta que sintió que las esquinas de sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Apartando la mirada, Lucy soltó una risita y balbuceó, ruborizada:

-Lo sé. Siempre has cuidado de mí. Te lo dije antes ¿no? He confiado ciegamente en Natsu Dragneel desde el primer día.

Fue el turno de Natsu para ruborizarse. Lucy pensó que se veía realmente guapo cuando el joven se avergonzaba.

-Al extremo de tirarte desde una torre- se rió Natsu entonces-. Bicho raro.

-¡Deja de decirme que soy rara!- pataleó Lucy.

-A papá y a mí nos gustan las personas raras- dijo Aki de pronto, entrando a la cocina y sobresaltándolos-. ¡Son mucho más divertidas!

-¡Aye!- dijeron Happy e iris al mismo tiempo, haciendo reír a Lucy.

Aki se acercó a Lucy y extendió los brazos La rubia la miró confundida unos segundos antes de que Natsu le dijera:

-Quiere que la cargues, bicho raro.

Aki amplió su sonrisa y Lucy se la devolvió, tomándola en sus brazos. Aki rodeó el cuello de la maga celestial y luego le preguntó a su padre:

-¿No podemos quedarnos a vivir con Lucy-san, papi?

Lucy farfulló algo ininteligible mientras Natsu decía, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Esa es una buena idea, princesa!

-Hum… no puede ser, cariño- repuso Lucy mirando a Aki, que hizo un mohín-. Aquí hay poco espacio y tú necesitas tener tu propia habitación. Ya verás cómo te gustará tu casa cuando tu padre la termine.

Los ojos de Aki se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Pero entonces ya no te veré más?

Lucy se turbó ante los ojos llorosos de la niña. Miró a Natsu con una expresión que decía "¡ayuda!" y este, comprendiendo la inexperiencia de su amiga, se acercó a su hija y le dijo con aquella voz dulce que siempre usaba con ella:

-Claro que la veremos, princesa. En el Gremio- Natsu señaló su brazo, donde estaba su tatuaje-. Ahora eres parte de Fairy Tail ¿recuerdas?

-¿Y podré ir en misiones contigo y Lucy-san?

Natsu negó con la cabeza.

-No, Aki. Aun eres muy joven y no quiero que te hagas daño.

Los ojos de la niña volvieron a lagrimear.

-¡Pero yo quiero ir!

Natsu suspiró y Happy acudió en su ayuda:

-¡Puedes ir conmigo a alguna misión de reparto, Aki!

La niña se entusiasmó.

-¿De verdad?

Natsu tenía una expresión reacia, ante la sorpresa de Lucy, para quien era un tanto fascinante presenciar aquel lado "responsable" de su amigo.

-Vamos, Natsu- le dijo Lucy con una sonrisa conciliadora-. Happy la cuidaría bien. Además… ¿tú no empezaste a hacer trabajos cuando eras un niño?

-¡Pero tenía ocho años entonces!

-Y Aki tiene seis….

-¡Seis y tres meses!- repuso la niña, quien miró a Natsu con ojos brillantes de cachorro hambriento-. Papi… por favor…

-Me lo pensaré.

-¿Eso significa que dirás que sí?- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa llena de dientes.

-Eso significa que debes portarte muy bien y comer todas tus verduras- precisó Natsu con una sonrisa idéntica. La cara de Aki se horrorizó y de pronto se puso azul, tal como cuando el mago de fuego subía a un transporte.

-Ugh… no… mejor paso.

Lucy se sorprendió mientras una gota de sudor caía por la nuca de Natsu.

-¿EHH? ¡Eso fue rápido!

Iris le explicó, sonriendo:

-Aki odia todas las verduras exceptuando el tomate y las papas.

-Natsu siempre intenta que las coma, pero nunca lo ha logrado- añadió Happy con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Aki, las verduras te ayudarán a crecer y a ser muy, muy fuerte ¿No quieres ser fuerte como tu papá?- le preguntó Lucy.

La niña se cubrió la boca con las manos, todavía con la cara azul.

-No verduras- gimió.

-Si logras que las coma, te pagaré- le dijo Natsu a Lucy con un resoplido.

Aki, temiendo que aquellos dos la obligaran a tragar un plato de horripilantes verduras en ese mismo momento, se apresuró a escabullirse de los brazos de Lucy y huir a la otra habitación.

Lucy miró a Natsu alzando una ceja:

-¿Qué le has dado de comer todos estos años?

-Aki solo come carne, pescado, fuego, frutas y dulces. Es lo único que le gusta.

-Cuando yo no me quería comer mi comida, mi padres me dejaban sentada en la mesa hasta que lo hacía- le dijo Lucy a Natsu con las cejas alzadas.

-Puedes dejar a Aki sentada toda una semana y no se las comerá- repuso Natsu encogiéndose de hombros-. Lo he intentado. Preferiría morir antes que comer verduras.

Lucy suspiró.

-Es peor que tú con el transporte.

-Aye- asintió Happy.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, la casa de Natsu finalmente quedó terminada. Ahora tenía dos pisos, una enorme chimenea y una bonita habitación para Aki desde la cual se podía ver toda Magnolia. Natsu estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo. La casa era habitable al fin.<p>

Aki, que había estad jugando por los al rededores con su peluche Chimuelo e Iris, cayó prácticamente dormida en los brazos de Natsu cuando este la llamó para que fuera a cenar. Happy, que había cogido a una igualmente dormida Iris, le preguntó:

-¿Deberíamos despertarlas?

-Ya comieron antes. Mejor las llevaré a su cama- dijo Natsu, y subió las escaleras para ponerlas a dormir en su nueva habitación. El mago de fuego sonrió cuando Aki se acurrucó entre las mantas, riendo en sueños y murmurando cosas incomprensibles.

-Descansa, princesa.

Esa noche, Natsu y Happy se divirtieron comentando y burlándose de los cambios que algunos miembros del gremio habían experimentado mientras devoraban un gran festín al calor de la chimenea. Cuando Happy se puso a especular sobre la fuerza que Erza debía haber ganado en esos años, Natsu se entusiasmó.

-¡Mañana le pediré que luche conmigo!

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Por supuesto! Esta vez le ganaré.

Happy lo puso en duda con un resoplido burlesco y Natsu le disparó una mirada asesina. Entonces, el gato, mucho más serio, le preguntó:

-¿Y qué harás sobre Lucy? ¿Te confesarás con ella de una vez o no?

Natsu se atragantó con una espina y tuvo que beber un montón de agua para dejar de toser. Cuando finalmente se calmó, el mago de fuego miró a Happy con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo haré! ¡Eso… quedó en el pasado!

-No se nota.

-¿Qué sabes tú?- masculló Natsu-. Lucy se va a casar con ese bastardo. Ella no me quiere… más que como a un amigo.

Happy se cruzó de brazos.

-No. Estoy seguro de que Lucy te ama a ti, Natsu.

-¡Tonterías!- se rió Natsu-. ¡Eres muy gracioso, Happy!

El gato suspiró profundamente.

-Sigo pensando que deberías decirle a ella tus sentimientos, Natsu. Han pasado más de cinco años y sigues queriéndola. ¡Natsu, no me gusta verte sufrir!

El joven abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró y apartó la mirada, apretando los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

-No es como si yo… pudiera hacer algo al respecto- Natsu soltó una amarga risa-. Es la maldición de ser un dragón slayer, después de todo.

El rostro de Happy se llenó de tristeza.

-Natsu…

-Ya no quiero seguir hablando de eso. Por favor, solo…, solo olvídalo ya. Lo he superado. Además, no es como si tuviera tiempo para estar comportándome como un idiota cuando Lucy se va a casar y yo tengo una hija a la que cuidar y proteger.

Happy asintió con pesar. Natsu le sonrió y dijo:

-Eres un gran amigo, Happy. Pero estaré bien. Lo prometo.

El gato se lanzó contra Natsu y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras el joven colocaba una mano sobre su peluda cabeza azul.

-Quiero verte feliz, Natsu.

-Tú, Iris y Aki me hacen feliz- sonrió el mago de fuego-. ¡Somos una gran familia!

Happy le devolvió la sonrisa, y más animado, asintió.

-¡Aye!

Cuando terminaron de comer y Happy se ofreció a limpiar la cocina, Natsu decidió subir a la habitación de Aki para comprobar que estuviera durmiendo bien. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, abrió al máximo los ojos y una sensación de miedo y náuseas le desestabilizó cuando vio que la cama estaba vacía. Ni rastro de Aki e Iris.

Natsu gritó, horrorizado, y Happy se apresuró subir para saber qué le pasaba a su amigo. Su reacción, al ver la ausencia de las niñas, fue volar de un lado a otro, cogiéndose la cabeza.

-¡Gaaaaah! ¡Natsu! ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Dónde pueden haber ido? ¡Somos horribles! ¡Aki podría ser devorada por un animal salvaje!

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Cállate!

-Uhh… ¿pero dónde podría estar?

Natsu cerró los ojos y colocó sus dedos sobre sus sienes, sudando por el esfuerzo de pensar. Entonces abrió los ojos y Happy y él se miraron, exclamando al unísono:

-¡Lucy!

* * *

><p>En aquel mismo momento, en el departamento de uno de los barrios más tranquilos de Magnolia, cierta maga estelar salía de la ducha con una media sonrisa. Mientras Lucy se colocaba su ropa para dormir, se preguntó como estarían pasándola Natsu y Aki en su remodelada casa. La rubia admitió para sí que la casa había quedado realmente bonita.<p>

-Espero que ahora se acuerden de limpiarla- murmuró Lucy apagando las luces y cerrando la ventana, que curiosamente estaba entreabierta. Tuvo un _deja vu_ y luego se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Si hubieran entrado, ya me habría dado cuenta" pensó la maga, acostándose.

Lucy cerró los ojos y se dispuso a conciliar el sueño cuando sus dedos rozaron la tela de una… ¿bufanda roja? La joven se incorporó, siguiendo el camino de la bufanda, y entonces se topó contra un pequeño cuerpo cálido que respiraba acompasadamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué….? ¡Aki!

Lucy abrió al máximo los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que Aki, abrazada a Iris, estaba durmiendo en su cama con una media sonrisa. Llevaba la bufanda y un pijama blanco con estampados de conejitos. Una gota de sudor cayó por la cabeza de la rubia. Aquello era increíble.

¡Esa niña era igual a su padre!

Aki parpadeó en ese momento, bostezó y la miró:

-Buenos días, Lucy-san.

-Aki ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Natsu se querrá morir cuando vea que no estás! ¿Y cómo has logrado entrar?

-La ventana. Iris me trajo volando.

-Aye- bostezó la gatita, rascándose la oreja con su pata.

Lucy suspiró y, con una sonrisa, tomó a Aki en sus brazos y le dijo:

-Te llevaré a tu casa. Tu papá debe estar muy preocu…

-¡LUUUCYY! ¡Aki desapareció!- gritó en ese momento la voz de Natsu. Lucy se volteó y vio que el mago de fuego estaba entrando por la ventana. Cuando Natsu vio que Aki estaba en brazos de la rubia, se desplomó en el suelo y murmuró:

-Gracias a Dios…

Lucy esbozó una sonrisa empática y bajó a Aki al suelo. Natsu miró a su hija con el ceño fruncido y le dijo:

-¡No vuelvas a irte sin avisar!

Lucy tragó saliva. ¡Realmente se veía muy enojado! Aki e Iris bajaron la mirada. Entonces, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la niña murmuró:

-Es que… la cama de Lucy-san… (sollozo)… es cálida… y… (sollozo)… y…

El rostro de Natsu se suavizó al ver sus lágrimas. Rodeó a su hija con sus brazos y, pasando los dedos por su pelo rosa, le dijo más tranquilo:

-Estaba preocupado por ti ¿entiendes? Me asusté mucho cuando no te vi en tu cama.

Aki se secó las lágrimas con sus puños y lo miró.

-¿Papá se asusta?

Natsu sonrió.

-Sí. Yo también me asusto, princesa. Eres lo más valioso que tengo.

Aki asintió y rodeó el cuello de Natsu con sus brazos delgados.

-P-perdón, papi.

Iris le dijo a Natsu:

-¡Castígueme a mí! Yo fui la que trajo a Aki aquí.

-No voy a castigar a nadie, Iris- sonrió Natsu-. Solo… no vuelvan a hacerlo ¿está bien?

-Aye sir.

Lucy soltó una risa ante aquella escena familiar, pero dio un respingo cuando tocaron su puerta. Tres golpes exactos. La maga celestial abrió mucho los ojos y, colocándose una bata (Natsu alzó una ceja), fue a abrir la puerta esbozando una amplia sonrisa de bienvenida.

-¡Hola, Ryu!

El joven de cabello gris sonrió y se inclinó para besar a Lucy en los labios.

-Hola, Lu. Te eché mucho de me…

Los ojos de Ryu repararon entonces en el hombre de cabello rosa que los observaba con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa detrás de Lucy. Ella, viendo su expresión aturdida, abrió la boca para explicarle, pero Ryu la interrumpió con una voz fría:

-¿Natsu Dragneel?

Natsu, depositando suavemente a Aki en el suelo, esbozó una sonrisa torcida que parecía la de un depredador.

-Ha pasado tiempo, cabeza de ceniza.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es el capítulo más largo y el que más me costó escribir al principio. Pero finalmente resultó y sin hacer esperar a mucho nadie ^^ Ya saben que si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia o queja, yo siempre las tomaré en cuenta. <strong>

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. ¿Ven como Aki le dio el empujoncito a Natsu para ir a la cocina donde Lucy? xD Ni yo misma sé si lo hace con esa intención o de pura coincidencia. El personaje me controla a mí, jajaja.**

**Ahora, a responder los comentarios!**

**kaori: **Hola! :D Te respondo primero a ti porque me has hecho recapacitarsobre lo del Gruvia. Después de leer el capítulo que salió del manga, decidí que ahora apoyo el Gruvia y por eso ahora lo pondré en este fanfic ^^ Espero que te guste! Y cualquier cosa, no dudes en decírmelo ;)

**Neko no me:** Aki me da ternura hasta a mí :3 No pude evitarlo: tenía que ser así! Sobre tu interrogante: la joven de cabello castaño aparecerá más adelante, pero no puedo revelarte nada más ahora porque arruinaría la sorpresa. Y sí: Aki será la que empiece a darle el empujoncito (incocentemente, claro) a las parejas del gremio. Ya se vienen algunas escenas divertidas que he planeado para Gajeel y Levy xD Que bueno que te gustara el capítulo ^^ Un abrazo imaginario a ti también!

**TheDarcknessMickeangel:** Sí, Lucy sufrirá, pero aun falta :) Yo admito que a mí antes Lucy tampoco me caía precisamente bien xD Tuve que leer el manga entero para reconciliarme con el personaje. Ahora sí me gusta, aunque también me gustaría que Mashima la tratara menos como fetiche sexual y más como una maga valiente que de buenas peleas. Pienso que en los dos últimos arcos Lucy ha mejorado bastante, así que eso me pone contenta. Y sí, ella y Natsu hacen muy buena pareja ^^

**oramimik66:** Hola! :D Para mí fue muy divertido escribir la escena de Aki preguntando cosas incómodas. Sobre lo que dijiste del tatuaje de Aki... ¡oh, joder! ¡tienes razón! D: Te juro que no se me ocurrió y habría quedado de perlas, pero ya no lo hice :( Definitivamente era una buena idea! En fin. Sobre la chica de pelo café... ¿crees que es Ellie, de Rave Master? xD Hahaha, eres increíble. Debes ser el único que unió la relación. Sin embargo, aunque la chica se parecerá un poco a Ellie, no es ella, sino uno que inventé yo. Aparecerá más adelante :) Pero no adelanto más. Sobre lo que piensas de que quizá es muy pronto para que Lucy se diera cuenta, yo al principio pensé eso, pero luego me dije: Lucy tiene que sufrir. Y si es consciente de sus sentimientos (que no significa que no sienta algo por Ryu), mejor sufrirá xD Muchas gracias por comentar! ^^

**Salamander-Spire:** Hola! :D Me alegra un montón que te guste el fanfic. Y sí, es cierto que me está quedando algo tragi-cómico. Y tendrás que acostumbrarte: habrán muchas situaciones graciosas y otras dramáticas. Siempre me ha gustado esa combinación. Me hace feliz saber que te gusta mi forma de escribir! :D Sobre tu pregunta: actualizo con una frecuencia más bien semanal. Aunque a veces puedo actualizar en menos de una semana. Todo depende de mi tiempo. Sin embargo, trato de publicarlos lo más pronto que puedo. ¡Y no quemes tu F5! D: Pobrecito! xD Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! :D

**nico2883:** Hola! :) Sí, Aki sera quien vaya uniendo a Natsu y Lucy a lo largo de la historia. Aunque Natsu esta sufriendo, ahora que Lucy es consciente de sus sentimientos también sufrira mucho. Y sí, Lucy tiene sueños con niños de pelo rosado XD Ella siempre ha querido a Natsu, pero también tiene sentimientos por Ryu. Despues de todo han sido novios mucho tiempo O_O ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! ^^

**Elinash1:** Gracias por leer y comentar! ^^ Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Un abrazo, _frescusa (_que significa "frescusa" xD Jajaja, me tienes metida)

**yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi:** Hola! :D Me halaga mucho tu comentario *O*, pero trata de dormir D: No quiero ser la culpable del desvelo de alguien aquí xD Sí, Aki es curiosa. Los niños siempre lo son. Y sobre todo la hija de Natsu Dragneel. No podía ser de otra forma XD ¿Crees que soy malvada? ¡Puedo serlo incluso más! ¡Muajajaja! Solo espero que realmente nadie me venga a buscar para castigarme por mi maldad, como dices tú D: Y Lucy sufrirá, pero ten paciencia. A mí tampoco me gusta hacer sufrir a mi pobre Natsu u.u..., bueno, no tanto xD Sin embargo, ahora Lucy no se librará de mi escarmiento :) Aki es muy preguntona y ya ves que no le cuesta nada llevarse bien con los magos del gremio :) Y sí, hasta a Erza fue capaz de doblegar, jajaja. Siempre me hacen reir tus comentarios! Los amo! :D Te mando un abrazo grande! ^^

**DjGuilox-018:** Sí, Aki es condenadamente tierna :3 Incluso yo me ablando con ella XD Ya ves que ahora ya empieza a ver a Lucy con mucha más familiaridad. Sobre tu pregunta, pues no lo he pensado, la verdad! Jajaja, pero sería muy dulce si Aki empezara a ver a Lucy como si mamá... ¿o quien sabe? :D Gracias por comentar!

**net0980:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior! x3 Sin duda, esta historia me saldrá más larga de lo que pretendía. Probablemente supere los 20 capítulos. Sobre lo que me decías: jamás podría haber una mala situació entre Aki y Natsu D: Me encanta la relación de esos dos! Así que no te preocupes. No pasará :) Un abrazo y gracias por comentar! :)

**AnikaSukino 5d:** Sin duda, Aki ha aprendido muchas cosas de Natsu, tanto buenas como malas, hehehe. Sin duda, si no hubiera dicho eso, Erza habría hecho puré a Natsu xD Sobre la chica de pelo castaño del sueño de Natsu, pues ya sabrás que papel jugará en la historia. Aunque falta para eso todavía. Y nop, no te revelaré nada porque no quiero arruinar la sorpresa ^^ Muajajaja. Natsu está efectivamente huyendo de algo muy peligroso, que los persigue a él y a su hija. Tiene que ver, como ya viste en el capítulo, con un dragón, pero ya lo sabrás más adelante. Paciencia :) Aki es, como tu dices, una especie de niña cupido xD Y no solo lo será con Natsu y Lucy. ¿Quieres ver celos? Pues los habrá! Me encantan las escenas de celos :D Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! Te mando un abrazo!

**Johs Straiker:** Que genial que te gustara el capítulo anterior! Espero que este no te haya decepcionado. Bueno, ya me dirás. Metí la pesadilla de Natsu porque me gusta ir poniendo escenas del pasado en medio de los capítulos, como podrás comprobar. Para darle ese toque te tensión a la trama. Sobre lo que dices del dolor, sí, estoy muy de acuerdo. Me considero una escritora muy sádica! XD No sé por qué a tantos de nosotros nos gusta el sufrimiento y la sangre, pero sin duda es atractivo... ¿por qué será? Me pasaré por tus fics ;) Gracias por leer! :D

**Aiko Natssume:** Hola! :D Yo he leído tu fanfic (Dragon Slayer) y te he comentado, pero con el nombre de mi otra cuenta. Ya te dejaré uno con esta, porque me encanta como escribes y, tal como tú, siempre busco fanfics originales, bien escritos y con mis parejas predilectas (NaLu y GaLe :3) Me hace muy feliz que te guste mi historia! ^^ También opino que cuando las cosas se complican, es mucho más divertido! Sobre Aki, para mí es un divertimento absoluto escribir sus diálogos de niña curiosa y preguntona, jajaja. Habrá más escenas así después! Sobre el GaLe, ya verás! Tengo planeadas algunas escenas interesantes de esos dos, y algunas con Aki metiéndose en el medio, hahaha. Yo también adoro esa pareja. Si Natsu y Lucy son adorables juntos, pero muy densos, Levy y Gajeel son un par de tsunderes que finjen que no se gustan xDD Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! ^^

**Gialeslie:** El capítulo especial de Natsu y Asuka es de mis favoritos *O* Natsu es tan lindo con Asuka y la niña es un amor. Y sí, maldito Trolshima que siempre se burla de sus fans! D: En serio... ¿cuando Lucy y Natsu van a dar el "paso" a algo más que amistad? Si ya todos sabemos que se gustan pero no se dan cuenta! D: Natsu incluso va a espiarla a la ducha! xD Sobre tus teorías, concuerdo. A Mashima le encanta usar eso del tiempo, cosa que a veces puede ser peligrosa. Yo siempre he pensado que los Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy son de otro tiempo y es lo más probable. Ya la propia Mavis hizo un hechizo para congelarlos a todos en Tenroujima durante siete años. Por cierto... ¿qué opinas del último capítulo que salió? ¿Que relación hay entre E.N.D y Natsu, crees tu? O.O ¡Te mando un abrazo!

**ValeLaPeqee:** Hola! :) Mi objetivo acá es ir plantando muchas dudas porque así es más divertido, jejeje. Sobre eso que me decías, ya lo sabrás más adelante! Paciencia ^^ Hay efectivamente un peligro acechando a Natsu y a su hija, pero iré dando pistas conforme avancen los capítulos. Me alegra que te guste mi forma de narrar! :D Un abrazo!

**NekoFT:** Aki es es toque tierno que yo siempre quise darle a la historia :3 Siempre es genial escribir la perspectiva de un niño (aunque nada fácil, ya que los niños no tienen tanto vocabulario y deben reaccionar de formas distintas a determinadas situaciones) Sin embargo, es divertido narrar sus partes xD La escena con Erza fue especialmente entretenida de escribir. Y a Laxus siempre quise ponerle en una situación de hombre duro que se derrite con una niña pequeña, jejeje. Sobre sus preguntas al gremio estaba divirtiendome un montón, sobre todo con las reacciones de Natsu en medio XD

El flashback de Aki con el Rey Rana era algo que no pude resistir xD Muchos lectores quedaron como "Wtf", pero tengo mi explicación: soy muy fan de las historias de naturaleza. Me gustan mucho los animales que dibuja Mashima (y otros dibujantes, como Oda Sensei, el creador de One Piece) Tengo una predilección por el mundo de Hayao Miyazaki (no sé si has visto sus películas), donde la naturaleza y los animales tienen tante importancia. Si has visto la peli "La princesa Mononoke", entenderás la referencia del "rey rana" ^^ Sobre ese sueño de Natsu no es más que una pequeña pista de ese pasado "oscuro" que viene a ser el centro de esta trama (además del romance, claro) No quería limitarme a escribir solo una historia de amor! :) Ya verás como habrá más escena "familiares" entre Natsu, Lucy y Aki ^^ Es que no me resisto a escribirlas! Muchas gracias por comentar y te mando un abrazo! :D

**Shiroo-Chan:** Hola! :D Me ha hecho mucho reír tu comentario xD Me imaginé todo tu día a día, en el cole, esperando leer, ajajajaja, cosa que realmente es un total halago para mí! O_O Así que muchas gracias por leer esta historia y que sepas que me pone inmensamente feliz que te guste tanto! Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que no te decepcione ^^ Mis capítulos probablemente siempre sean largos. De hecho... ¡este fue el más largo de todos! Es que en serio, una vez que empiezo a leer me da como compulsión y ni me doy cuenta cuando ya he escrito un testamento xD Al menos, los lectores nunca se quejan, al contrario, jajajaaj. Tengo dificultades para resumir. Me alegra mucho que el capítulo anterior te haya resultado divertido, porque yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo :D Y es genial que, como la mayoría, también ames a Aki. Siempre pretendí que fuera un personaje que gustara enseguida y me alegra haberlo conseguido ^^ Sobre el pasado de Aki y su misteriosa madre, tendrás que esperar un poco más, ya que te arruinaría la trama :) Siempre es mejor un poco de suspenso! Pero ya apareció Ryu en escena y ya verás qué pasa entre el y Natsu en el prox. capítulo O.O

La historia será larga (más de lo que pensaba), pero sin duda algún día tendré que terminarla :( Sobre tu pregunta... supongo que serán unos 25 capítulos. Quizá más! Todo depende de lo que vaya pensando XD Nunca dejo de añadirle cosas inesperadas que alargan la cosa. Y Aki, sin duda, irá viendo a Lucy en un papel más maternal más adelante :) Y ya veremos si Lucy tendrá el valor para casarse o no, jejeje. ¡Y no eres ninguna molestia! Yo siempre respondo los comentarios ;) Y personalmente me encantan los tuyos x3 (sí me leí el capítulo del manga O_O Me encantó la pelea de Juvia y el nuevo Power Up de Gray, aunque se me hizo algo apresurado. Yo ahora estoy 85% segura de que Natsu es E.N.D o que tiene una relación muy cercana con este ¿qué piensas tú? Me muero porque llegue el viernes para saber que pasa! D: Parece que este arco promete, ya que el proximo mini arco se llama "sufrimiento extremo") Te mando un abrazo grande! ^^

**Arocha:** Hola! :D Me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia ^^ Y sí, mi estilo es de dejar siempre algunas intrigas, porque así es mucho más divertido. Ya verás lo que pasará entre Natsu, Lucy y Ryu ;) Gracias por comentar y leer!

**Guest:** Siempre respondo los comentarios ^^ Me gusta recibirlos y, por ende, los respondo, porque me sabría mal no hacerlo. Si a ti te hacen feliz mis capítulos (*la autora se sonroja*), a mí me hacen feliz los comentarios que me dejan! :D Me hizo mucho reír tu comentario xD Te imaginé intentando ir al baño a leer y, sobre eso, tengo que decir que es un tremendo halago para mí :D En serio! Y sin duda que se hace un infierno esperar los viernes para leer el manga! Yo estoy especialmente impaciente con este arco que viene ahora: "sufrimiento extremo" O_O ¿Qué va a pasar?

Me alegra mucho saber que te gustara el capítulo anterior! La escena de Aki haciendo incómodas preguntas fue muy divertida de escribir, sobre todo con las reacciones de Natsu xD Yo me tengo que aguantar las ganas de escribir más sobre el pasado de Aki, así que voy metiendo pequeños flashbacks para calmarme y no arruinar la sorpresa xD No sé como hace Mashima para aguantarse las ganas de decirnos ya sobre el pasado de Natsu y los otros dragon slayers! D: En serio! Sabemos el pasado de todos menos del protagonista xD Maldito Mashima! Me hace feliz que te guste la trama ^^ Y sí, tengo demasiada imaginación y a veces ando en la luna xD Tengo siempre muchas historias en la cabeza! No sé si es un defecto o una cualidad. Y no te preocupes, tú pregúntame lo que quieras! Yo respondo y me encanta hacerlo! ;) Te mando un abrazo! :D

**Rito94:** No haré sufrir tanto a Natsu... bueno, trataré xD Aunque ahora la que más mal lo pasará será Lucy, ya lo verás más adelante. Espero que este capi te haya gustado :D ¡Gracias por comentar!

**Heero Rot:** Me alegra que te gustara el cap. anterior ;) Lucy está totalmente metida con lo de la madre de la niña xD Y ciertamente le incomoda bastante hablar sobre el matrimonio frente a Natsu, jajaja. Ahora verás lo que pasa con la llegada de Ryu. Sobre Aki, yo siempre quise que todo el gremio la amara! :3 Y me divertí un montón escribiendo sus momentos con Laxus xD Aquí ya ha habido una nueva escena NaLu :D Aunque llegó el novio para arruinar el día xD Te mando un abrazo!


	7. Incertidumbres

**Sé que me tardé, pero un virus horrendo llamado win32:malware gen..., se comió mi notebook. Así que practicamente estoy sin mi computador hasta que tenga el tiempo y el dinero para ir a formatearlo.**

**Este capítulo fui escribiéndolo en los computadores de mi universidad, practicamente XD Aun así me di el tiempo de contestar algunos comentarios.**

**(¿Leyeron el capítulo que salió del manga? *O* ¡Aun no se me quita la emoción!)**

**En fin. Espero que les guste este capítulo ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>

**Incertidumbres**

Ryu Gallard no era un hombre que se alterara con facilidad. Sin embargo, desde el primer momento en que vio a Natsu Dragneel, cinco años atrás, experimentó una inmediata sensación de alteración. En simples palabras, aquel tipo que escupía fuego le exasperaba. Era algo muy similar a la química, pero en un sentido totalmente negativo. Y tal parecía ser que el sentimiento fue mutuo desde el primer momento. Solo que, a diferencia de él, Natsu Dragneel no se molestó en fingir la más mínima cortesía. En cierto modo, a Ryu le pareció admirable. Porque mientras él intentó ser cordial, el mago de fuego no tuvo preámbulos en clavarle una mirada asesina que podría haberle intimidado si no fuera porque, de forma instintiva, supo al instante que Dragneel estaba celoso. Y eso le significó un sentimiento de inusitada arrogancia del que pronto se sintió culpable.

No era como si Lucy fuera una especie de trofeo.

Y aunque Lucy no parecía ser consciente de ello –para su fortuna-, los celos de Natsu Dragneel solo parecieron incrementar con cada día que pasaba. A veces, cuando había tenido que acompañar a Lucy al gremio, podía ver al mago echando chispas y rechinando los dientes desde cierta distancia. Si bien le resultaba divertido ver al mejor amigo de Lucy sufriendo celos y desesperación, una parte de su mente temía. Porque, después de todo, aquel chico era el mejor amigo de su novia. Y si no se andaba con cuidado, Lucy podría empezar a sospechar.

Dragneel se convirtió en un maldito obstáculo.

Así que Ryu hizo lo que debía hacer en tales circunstancias: alejar a Lucy lo más posible de él. Pero, por supuesto, no fue tan fácil al principio. Ella amaba estar en su gremio y parecía divertirse bastante con aquel maldito pelirrosado y los otros magos. Sin embargo, el propio Natsu Dragneel fue quien se encargó de cavar su propia tumba cuando empezó a gastarle bromas pesadas con su magia de fuego. Ryu tuvo que soportar las quemaduras, pero no la ira de Lucy. Y gracias a la temeraria estupidez de Dragneel, Ryu consiguió alejar a Lucy de él, llevándosela en giras musicales, paseos a la playa y numerosas citas románticas.

Y entonces, después de dos meses –y para su sorpresa-, Natsu Dragneel abandonó su silenciosa batalla por "obtener" a Lucy de vuelta y Ryu fue un testigo silencioso de su voluntario alejamiento. De su depresión inevitable. Ryu se dio cuenta entonces de lo mucho que Natsu Dragneel amaba a Lucy. Podía verlo en sus ojos, en la mirada contenida y empapada de anhelo que ponía cada vez que la miraba. Y aunque aquello le enfurecía, por otra parte… Ryu también lo comprendía. Hasta cierto punto incluso le compadecía.

Porque él también amaba a Lucy, después de todo. Y daría cualquier cosa por ella.

Era la única cosa que él y Natsu Dragneel tenían en común.

_Nunca dejaría que aquel mago de fuego se la arrebatara._

Pero esa noche, al verlo allí después de cinco años de apacible alivio, Ryu notó una súbita sensación de miedo mordiéndole las entrañas. _Él estaba allí. En el departamento de Lucy. _¿Qué mierda había pasado mientras él estuvo fuera? ¿Por qué aquel bastardo había tenido que regresar?

Ryu no era estúpido. Después de años de estar con Lucy, él era totalmente consciente de que ella había tenido sentimientos por el pelirrosado. Ya los tenía cuando él la conoció en aquella librería, y aunque Lucy nunca se lo hubiera admitido, él pudo leerlo en sus ojos. Por entonces, ella realmente quería a aquel bastardo, pero Ryu tuvo la fortuna de lograr que renunciara a sus sentimientos. De conseguir que ella se enamorara de él.

Porque Lucy le amaba, sí, pero Dragneel había sido _el primero_, después de todo.

Y él no estaba dispuesto a perder por un viejo amor de adolescencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó tranquilamente, clavándole al otro hombre una mirada álgida.

Dragneel había cambiado un poco. Ya no parecía tan niño y aquella sonrisa petulante que llevaba en los labios no le daba buena espina. En el pasado, su reacción habría sido otra: o ponerse rojo de rabia y celos, o huir con una mueca de impotencia.

Ryu sentía ganas de borrar esa sonrisa a puñetazos.

-¿Por qué tendría que darte explicaciones a ti?- repuso Dragneel encogiéndose de hombros.

Ryu frunció el ceño. Lucy lo cogió suavemente del brazo, con una sonrisa tambaleante:

-Oye, Ryu, cálmate. Natsu y yo solo estábamos conversando.

-¿A las doce de la noche?

Lucy arqueó una ceja.

-¿No he visto a mi mejor amigo hace años y lo único que haces es hacer una rabieta?

Aquello sirvió para aplacarle. Una voz suave habló entonces:

-Papá… ¿quién es él?

Ryu abrió mucho los ojos cuando reparó por primera vez en la niña de pelo rosa. Había estado tan shockeado por la presencia de Dragneel que no había mirado nada más. Esa niña… ¿Lo había llamado _papá_?

Natsu cogió a la niña en brazos y dijo:

-Es el novio de Lucy, princesa. Nadie importante.

La niña parecía sorprendida.

-¡Oh!

Ryu, por otra parte, estaba más que sorprendido. Aquel tipo… ¿Aquel tipo tenía una hija? Pero… ¿de quién? La niña no parecía tener más de cinco o seis años. Exactamente los años de ausencia de Dragneel.

Notó entonces los ojos dorados de la pequeña fijos en él. Ella le miraba con gran curiosidad, así como la gatita gris que abrazaba contra su pecho. Por otra parte, Lucy se veía realmente incómoda, y al parecer quería decir algo, pero no sabía cómo.

Natsu miró a Lucy y le dijo bruscamente, rompiendo el silencio:

-Nos vamos. Te veré mañana en el gremio.

Lucy asintió y luego besó a la niña en la frente.

-Duerme bien, Aki-chan.

-Tú también, Lucy-san- le dijo la niña abrazándola.

Ryu estaba totalmente tenso cuando Natsu Dragneel, aferrando a su pequeña hija, pasó junto él para salir del departamento de su novia. Pero no se le escapó la mirada de puro desprecio que el pelirrosado le dirigió. Era una mirada chispeante que parecía contener una advertencia. Y por primera vez, Ryu se sintió la ardiente impotencia de la intimidación.

Lucy cerró la puerta y ambos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos.

-Así que…- comenzó a decir Ryu, pero Lucy lo interrumpió.

-Regresó hace unos días.

-¿Y esa niña es su hija?

-Se llama Aki y es una niña encantadora.

Ryu alzó ambas cejas.

-¿Dragneel tuvo una hija? ¿Realmente?

Lucy soltó una risita.

-Sí, yo también me sorprendí…, pero en realidad no ha cambiado nada, jejeje. ¡Sigue siendo el mismo idiota alegre de siempre!

Ryu apretó la mandíbula.

-¿Y la madre? ¿Ha venido con ellos?

A Ryu no se le escapó el raro gesto de incertidumbre que pasó por el rostro de su novia. Lucy le dio la espalda para ir a la cocina a hacer té mientras decía:

-No. Creo que Aki solo tiene a Natsu pero… él no quiere hablar del tema.

Ryu la siguió y se cruzó de brazos mientras apoyaba su cuerpo contra el refrigerador, soltando un hondo suspiro.

-Estarás feliz ¿no?

Lucy lo miró un tanto irritada.

-¡Por supuesto! Es mi mejor amigo. ¿A qué viene ese tono de nuevo? ¿Tienes celos de Natsu otra vez? Ryu, ya no eres un adolescente…

-¿Y qué si tengo celos?- suspiró él.

La rubia lo miró mordiéndose el labio y luego esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente.

-No seas tonto. Soy tu prometida ¿no? Además, no es como si Natsu tuviera sentimientos por mí o algo parecido. Él nunca fue realmente una amenaza para ti. Él y yo somos… solo amigos. Siempre fue así.

Ryu se contuvo de resoplar o soltar un comentario sarcástico.

"_Eres muy ciega, Lu" _pensó.

* * *

><p>Mientras Natsu caminaba hacia su casa, no podía dejar de sentirse irritado, muy a su pesar. ¿Por qué aquel maldito tuvo que llegar justo en ese momento? ¿No podía esperar al día siguiente antes de tener que agriarle el humor?<p>

Natsu se imaginó a Lucy y a Ryu acostados juntos, en la suave cama de ella, acurrucados….

-¡Aaaaahgg! ¡No pienses en eso!- masculló sacudiendo la cabeza.

Aki, adormilada en sus brazos, le preguntó:

-¿Qué te pasa, papá?

-Nada.

-Estás raro.

-Duérmete, Aki.

-Está raro- murmuró Iris, asintiendo para corroborar la opinión de Aki.

Natsu hizo una mueca y siguió caminando mientras Happy le echaba una mirada llena de significancia. El gato parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no soltar alguno de sus comentarios impertinentes. Natsu le clavó una mirada agria, retándolo a hacerlo. Pero Happy se encogió de hombros y, con los cachetes inflados, soltó una risita bufonesca que hizo que a Natsu le saliera una ligera voluta de humo de la boca.

Maldito gato.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, mientras comían un suculento desayuno, Happy le preguntó a Natsu:<p>

-¿Hoy vamos a tomar una misión?

-Sí. Ya sabes que no nos queda dinero.

-¿Y donde dejaremos a Aki?

La niña levantó el rostro de su comida con las mejillas sucias e infladas como un hámster, mirando a Natsu con ojos curiosos. Iris, que roía un pez, dijo alzando una pata:

-¡Yo la cuidaré!

Natsu replicó con una sonrisa colmilluda:

-Nop.

Iris se deprimió.

-Natsu ¿y si le preguntamos a alguien del gremio?- sugirió Happy.

-¿Lucy?

-Pero Lucy dijo que iba a tomar la misión con nosotros porque también necesita el dinero.

-Oh, cierto.

-¡Puedo cuidarme sola, papi!- dijo Aki finalmente, frunciendo los labios.

Natsu esbozó una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no puedes. Solo tienes seis años, pequeñaja.

-Peeero…

-Sin peros. Ahora ve a lavarte los dientes, porque nos vamos al gremio.

-Vale.

Aki saltó de su silla y corrió al baño seguida por una refunfuñona Iris, quien le sacó la lengua a Natsu antes de desaparecer. Natsu suspiró mientras se frotaba el estómago lleno.

-¿A quién podría pedírselo?- murmuró mirando el pecho mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello de la nuca-. Caray, no pensé en esto. Tener una hija tan pequeña no es tan fácil cuando tienes que trabajar ¿eh?

-Creo que Aki necesita una madre- opinó Happy.

Natsu resopló y abrió la boca para replicar que estaban muy bien así, pero la cerró y permaneció pensativo. Lo cierto es que Happy tenía razón. Aunque Aki nunca le había preguntado nada acerca de su madre (quizá por vivir siempre alejada de la sociedad), Natsu sabía que ella necesitaba una imagen materna, pues al fin y al cabo Aki era una niña.

Igneel nunca le había explicado nada sobre sus verdaderos padres y, cuando se lo preguntó, el dragón se limitó a permanecer en un extraño silencio. Pero Natsu estaba bien con ello. Igneel era todo cuanto necesitaba.

Y sin embargo, Natsu recordó que, cierta vez, una sensación de vacío le invadió al ser consciente de que sus orígenes eran inciertos…

_**Flashback**_

_No había podido resistirlo._

_Y aunque Igneel le había advertido que se mantuviera alejado de los humanos, Natsu estaba lleno de curiosidad. Por lo que, aprovechando que el dragón estaba dormido, se escabulló por el camino que había memorizado anteriormente. Un camino que llevaba hasta una pequeña aldea humana._

_Natsu se consideraba a sí mismo más dragón que humano, pero aun así, Igneel le había dicho que él tenía sangre humana en sus venas, por lo que el niño sentía curiosidad. ¿Se verían realmente como él? ¿Tendrían el cabello del color de los salmones? _

_Nunca había visto a un humano de cerca, después de todo. _

_El niño observó la aldea. Aun no amanecía completamente y el lugar estaba vacío. Ni un humano a la vista. Natsu se acercó entonces a una de las casitas y, encaramándose sobre una carretilla, se asomó por la ventana. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo cuando vio que, dentro de la habitación, había una mujer meciendo a un niño muy, muy pequeño. Natsu tragó saliva mientras observaba. Sabía que era una mujer porque Igneel le había explicado cómo eran las hembras humanas._

_La mujer sonreía dulcemente y las manos pequeñas del niño se agitaban. Natsu vio entonces a otro humano. Este era de género masculino y tenía puesta un montón de ropa. El niño recordó que Igneel le había dicho que, a diferencia de ellos, los humanos sentían mucho más frío, por lo que usaban más ropa._

_Natsu abrió al máximo los ojos cuando el hombre posó sus labios sobre los de la mujer y le dijo que estaba listo para partir (Natsu lo escuchó con su oído desarrollado) Ella le sonrió al hombre, comentándole que su hijo era un niño muy bueno porque no había llorado nada durante la noche. Ambos rieron mientras observaban a su hijo._

_Mordiéndose el labio, Natsu se apartó de la ventana y, con una última mirada hacia la aldea, echó a correr al bosque._

_Cuando Igneel lo vio regresar a la cueva que ambos compartían, el dragón echó humo por sus fosas nasales y Natsu tragó saliva cuando sus ojos lo miraron severamente. El niño comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos, mirando el suelo._

_-Hum… _

_-¿Dónde habías ido?_

_-Fui… fui a ver la aldea humana- admitió el niño, quien no conocía la mentira y, por ende, no habría sabido dar otra respuesta._

_Igneel soltó algo similar a un suspiro, rodando los ojos. Su expresión parecía decir: "sabía que lo harías tarde o temprano"_

_-¿Te vieron?_

_Natsu negó con la cabeza. Igneel lo observó unos momentos y luego le dijo:_

_-Natsu, ven aquí._

_El niño se acercó. Con una garra, el dragón lo arrastró suavemente hasta su vientre cálido, donde Natsu se acurrucó cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del calor que soltaban las escamas del dragón. Sin embargo, una duda persistía molestamente en su mente, como una astilla._

_-Papá…_

_-¿Si, Natsu?_

_El pequeño alzó una mano y agitó los dedos, observándolos un momento antes de decir, apesadumbrado:_

_-Si no soy como tú… ¿Quiénes eran mis padres humanos?_

_El dragón se tensó._

_-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?_

_-En la aldea había una mujer y un hombre con un niño que era su hijo. _

_-Tú eres diferente a ellos, Natsu._

_- ¿Y por qué yo soy diferente a ellos y diferente a ti? ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Qué soy en realidad?_

_Igneel permaneció en silencio unos momentos y luego acercó su hocico hasta la cara del niño, mirándolo con intenso afecto._

_-Algunos somos únicos en el mundo, Natsu. Y tú descubrirás un día -cuando estés lo suficientemente listo-, lo especial que eres. Además… ¿Qué importa a quien te parezcas? Eres mi hijo, después de todo. Y te amo. Nunca olvides eso, Natsu. No te sientas menos por ser diferente._

_Natsu posó su pequeña mano sobre el morro del enorme dragón y esbozó una amplia sonrisa:_

_-¡Yo también te amo, Igneel!_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Natsu sonrió con nostalgia. Igneel no le había dado la respuesta que esperaba, pero tampoco le había parecido mal. En los últimos años había descubierto ciertas cosas sobre los Dragon Slayers que le intrigaban. Y es que, ciertamente, sí que _eran diferentes_. Bastante más diferentes de lo que él se hubiera imaginado.

Igneel había tenido razón al respecto.

Y aunque ahora Natsu sabía más cosas que antes, la existencia de los dragon slayers y la suya propia aun seguía rodeada de misterio. Pero, de alguna manera, Natsu no estaba seguro de sí quería saberlo aun. Muy en el fondo, aquella incertidumbre constante le daba seguridad.

-¡Papi, estoy lista!

Aki corrió hacia él con su mochila, su dragón de peluche y su bufanda. Natsu asintió, sonriendo a la niña.

-Yosh. Vamos.

* * *

><p>Gajeel se sentía molesto. Por alguna razón que en realidad no quería comprender pero que le irritaba con potencia, Mirajane había decidido increparle el día anterior, antes de cerrar el gremio. La mujer le había pedido que la acompañara a solas. Que tenía que decirle algo muy importante.<p>

Y como no tenía ninguna intención de despertar el lado demoníaco de la dulce camarera de Fairy Tail, el mago de metal la siguió, un tanto nervioso. Aunque lo ocultó bastante bien. Lo peor fue la mirada que le dirigió Lily antes de que siguiera a la mujer. El gato parecía saber con certeza aquello de lo que Mirajane quería hablar con él. Y a Gajeel no le gustó nada.

_Sus aprehensiones se vieron confirmadas cuando Mira le dijo sin rodeos:_

_-Deja de hacer sufrir a Levy. _

_Gajeel abrió mucho los ojos._

_-¿Qué demonios…?_

_-Lo digo en serio, Gajeel. No me gusta lo que estás haciendo._

_-¡Espera, espera! ¿De qué mierda me estás hablando? Yo no hago sufrir a Camarón. ¡Lo sabría si lo hiciera! Nunca le he puesto un dedo encima desde… ugh… desde aquella vez…_

_Mira se cruzó de brazos._

_-No me refiero a algo físico. Le estás rompiendo el corazón, que es mucho peor._

_Gajeel abrió la boca y la cerró. Luego volvió a abrirla para cerrarla de nuevo. Mirajane le había desestabilizado por completo. Y lo peor es que empezaba a entender perfectamente lo que quería decir ahora._

_Le dolió._

_-Yo…- murmuró el mago-… yo nunca querría que Levy sufriera. Ella es… importante. Es importante para mí._

_Mirajane pareció sorprendida por aquellas palabras. Su expresión se ablandó, pero aun así exhaló un hondo suspiro._

_-¿La quieres?_

_Gajeel enrojeció violentamente._

_-¡Cállate! ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ¡No tengo por qué…!_

_-Si realmente la quieres, entonces hazle frente a tus sentimientos y deja de jugar con ella. Levy está… muy confundida. Le das esperanzas un día, y al otro pasas de ella completamente. No es justo. Ella no se lo merece._

_Gajeel masculló:_

_-Tengo mis motivos._

_Mira lo miró perpleja. Gajeel continuó:_

_-Me preocupo por Levy más que por nadie y… es especial para mí. Siempre siento que debo protegerla, porque es un maldito camarón pequeño después de todo. Pero sobre lo que dices yo no puedo…, ella no… ella y yo no somos…- Gajeel empezaba a farfullar como un crío y aquello le frustró-. ¡Ella se merece a alguien mejor que yo, maldita sea! De alguna forma, siempre estoy haciéndole daño. ¡Aun cuando no quiero!_

_-Pero…_

_-No. Déjame hablar- Gajeel le clavó una dura mirada-. Levy es una gran chica. Es dulce y la persona más inteligente que he conocido en toda mi vida. ¿Qué soy yo al lado de ella?- el mago metal soltó una risa amarga, añadiendo:-. Joder…, yo la golpeé y la até a un árbol… y aun no puedo perdonarme por eso. Empecé a estar siempre a su alrededor para protegerla y compensarla por aquello…, pero entonces se me fue todo de las manos. Nunca me habría imaginado que una persona increíble como ella se…se…_

_-¿Enamorara de ti?- murmuró Mirajane._

_Gajeel se quedó sin palabras. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió ganas de llorar como un mocoso._

"_Esto es una mierda" pensó, apesadumbrado._

_-Levy no me conoce realmente- murmuró Gajeel tras un momento de silencio-. Además, los dragon slayers... cargamos con una maldición. No puedo arrastrar a Levy en eso, sería injusto. Al fin y al cabo, yo soy muy poca cosa para ella y ella es demasiado para mí. _

_Dicho esto, el mago metal le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse, pero antes de que saliera de la estancia, Mirajane dijo:_

_-La amas._

_No era una pregunta._

_Para su sorpresa, Gajeel rió entre dientes._

_-¿Y eso qué importa? A veces puedo ser egoísta, después de todo. Es uno de mis defectos, ¡gihi!_

Gajeel miró a Levy de reojo. La joven estaba charlando alegremente con Laki y Cana. De pronto, Levy soltó una carcajada que contuvo llevando una mano hasta su boca. Aquella sonrisa se le contagió a él, a su pesar. Y es que Gajeel había aceptado, con los años, que los estados de ánimo de Levy se le pegaban a él mismo con demasiada facilidad. No era como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto, de todas formas.

Lily, que lo observaba muy serio, le dijo:

-¿Aun sigues siendo un terco?

Gajeel replicó:

-Tengo mis motivos y los sabes bien. Fin de la cuestión.

-¿Y si solo es cobardía?

Una vena apareció en el cuello del mago metal. A veces, Lily realmente conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas, a pesar de que tuviera razón. ¡Sobre todo cuando tenía razón!

-¿Y qué si lo soy? Al menos evito que suframos los dos.

-Nunca lo sabrás realmente si no haces algo al respecto.

-Ni tú ni ellos…- Gajeel señaló a todo el gremio con un brusco gesto de la mano-… nunca nos entenderán. Los dragón slayers _no somos_ como los demás. ¿Sabes lo mucho que sufrió Salamander en realidad? Conejita no sabe nada, por supuesto. Nadie en el gremio podría llegar a comprender la magnitud de aquel infierno tampoco. Pero yo lo entendía mejor que nadie. Un día…- la mirada del mago metal se ensombreció-… un día lo encontré en una zanja, cubierto de barro y enfermo como un perro. Tuve que arrastrarlo hasta mi casa.

Lily se sorprendió:

-Tú en esos días estabas en una misión con Titania- precisó Gajeel-. El caso es que no podía dejarlo ahí. No es que Salamander sea santo de mi devoción, pero en aquel momento me vi reflejado en él. Somos iguales, después de todo.

-¿Por qué Natsu-san estaba ahí?

-Ya te lo dije: es el efecto de la maldición. Metallicana lo vivió también. Nunca lo superó realmente, y eso que era un dragón duro de roer- Gajeel hizo una mueca-. Cuando Salamander despertó al día siguiente, me contó todo. Creo que en el fondo estaba aliviado de saber que podía contar con otro dragón slayer, aunque yo hubiera sido su rival. No puedo darte los detalles, porque sería traicionar su confianza, pero él me reveló que había estado a punto de confesarse con la Conejita. Claro que la maldición no se lo permitió. Él no sabía nada de ella, así que tuve que explicárselo.

Gajeel rodó los ojos, añadiendo:

-Al parecer, su padre dragón olvidó contarle aquel _pequeño_ detalle. Por eso pienso que le hizo bien marcharse. No creo que Salamander hubiera podido aguantar más si se quedaba en Magnolia.

Lily se quedó callado unos momentos. Entonces dijo:

-¿Temes que Levy te rechace? Porque sabes que ella no lo haría. Levy te…

-¡Cállate! Ya sé lo que vas a decir. ¿Y qué si me quiere? Tal vez lo haga ahora, pero ella tiene la libertad de elegir. En cambio yo…

Lily iba a interrumpirlo, pero justo en ese momento Natsu y su pequeña hija entraron por las puertas del gremio, por lo que ambos cerraron la boca. No necesitaban que los oídos sensibles del mago de cabello rosa escucharan aquella conversación.

Aki se puso a saludar a cada uno de los magos mientras Natsu se sentaba en una mesa para charlar con Lisanna y Elfman. La pequeña Iris parecía estar buscando a alguien con la mirada.

-¡Buenos días, Mira-san! ¡Buenos días, Levy-san! ¡Buenos días, señor del bigote!- decía Aki con una alegre sonrisa, pasando de mesa en mesa.

-Mi nombre es Macao, Aki-chan. ¡Un día fui maestro de este gremio! Y esté hombre horrendo de aquí es Wakaba.

-¡No le digas eso a la niña, maldito! Y además, fuiste el peor maestro de Fairy Tail.

-¡Hice lo mejor que pude!

Mientras los hombres se ponían a discutir, Aki corrió a Gajeel y le sonrió.

-¡Bueno días, Gale-san!

-¡Me llamo Gajeel, moco…!- el mago vio que Natsu empezaba a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, por lo que rectificó-… eeh… niña.

-Y yo no me llamo niña. Me llamo Aki.

-Es… un bonito nombre- admitió Gajeel

El rostro de Aki se iluminó.

-¡Gracias! ¿Sabías que Aki significa Otoño? ¡Papá dice que soy cálida como una mañana de otoño!

-¿Desde cuándo eres poeta, eh, Salamander?- se burló Gajeel alzando la voz.

Natsu se abalanzó sobre él y lo cogió del cuello de la camisa.

-¿Quieres pelea?

Gajeel sonrió.

-¡Gihi! ¡Sería un pla…!

El mago metal se calló abruptamente cuando un montón de agua cayó sobre su cabeza, empapándolo entero. Levy había convocado el agua con su magia de guión. Gajeel gruñó:

-¡Eres…!

-¿Cómo pueden ponerse a pelear delante de Aki-chan?

El mago de fuego se rascó la nuca y Gajeel chasqueó la lengua

-Tienes razón- admitió Natsu mientras Aki se reía con ambas manos sobre la boca. De pronto, Natsu pareció mirar a Levy mejor y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo. Entonces sonrió ampliamente:- ¡Sí! Tú eres perfecta.

Levy se ruborizó y Gajeel sintió que se le crispaban los dedos.

¿Qué demonios…?

Natsu cogió a Levy por los hombros –ante la mirada furiosa de cierto mago metal- y entonces le preguntó:

-¿Podrías cuidar a Aki? No me queda nada de dinero, así que me iré con Lucy en una misión. Le pregunté a Lisanna, pero ella y sus hermanos no pueden.

Levy asintió, sonriendo.

-Claro, Natsu.

El rostro del mago de fuego se iluminó.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Yo cuidaré de Aki. No te preocupes.

-¡Gracias, Levy!

En ese momento, Lucy entró al gremio y Natsu le gritó, agitando el brazo:

-¡Eh, Lucy! ¡Escoge una misión! ¡Levy dice que cuidará de Aki!

La rubia sonrió, asintiendo, y se dirigió hacia el tablón de misiones. Mientras Gajeel dejaba que Aki tocara sus _pearcings _metálicos, Levy comentó con una sonrisa:

-Así que el equipo de Natsu ha vuelto ¿eh?

Happy dijo:

-¡Aye! Lucy ya no parece ser tan pegajosa con su novio.

Natsu hizo una mueca repentina y giró el rostro taimadamente mientras Levy soltaba una risita. Gajeel, sin embargo, tenía una expresión seria. Al notar su gesto, Natsu torció una sonrisa, sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza. Gajeel asintió ligeramente. La maga de pelo azul los observó intrigada, pero decidió no preguntar nada.

De pronto, un muchacho alto y fornido cruzó las puertas del gremio acompañado por Wendy, con quien charlaba animadamente. Happy se apresuró a ir a saludar a Charle mientras Natsu se quedaba mirando al recién llegado con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ese es… ¿Romeo?

Levy asintió.

-Sí. Ha estado fuera varias semanas. Pero al parecer la misión fue bien.

Romeo había crecido un montón en esos cinco años. Tenía el cabello más largo, el cuerpo más musculoso y una ligera cicatriz surcaba su mejilla. Vestía de forma muy similar a Natsu, antes de que este se fuera. También llevaba un saco de dormir y una mochila de viaje al hombro.

Aki corrió hacia Wendy para saludarla y Natsu sonrió, esperando a que Romeo reparara en él. El joven, sin embargo, miró a Aki con sorpresa.

-¿Y esta niña?

Wendy soltó una risita y todos comprendieron que ella no le había dicho nada a Romeo. El joven se agachó para sonreír a Aki.

-Hola, pequeña. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La niña de pelo rosa le estrechó la mano.

-Aki Dragneel ¿y usted?

Romeo cayó al piso, abriendo mucho los ojos. Entonces su cabeza se puso a mirar frenéticamente a su alrededor mientras se levantaba de un solo salto. Cuando por fin vio a Natsu, que se reía junto a todos los demás del gremio, Romeo avanzó lentamente hacia él, sin parpadear.

-¡Na… Natsu-ni! ¿Realmente eres tú?

-¡Hey, Romeo!

Sin importarle que estuvieran observándolos, el joven de diecisiete años abrazó a Natsu con fuerza, totalmente feliz. Luego se separó para mirarlo:

-¡Wow! ¡Te ves guay, Natsu-ni!

-¡Kahahaha! ¡Y tú has crecido un montón! Esto me trae recuerdos- añadió Natsu recordando el día en que volvieron de la Isla Tenrou.

Romeo miró a Aki entonces y farfulló:

-Es… ¿es tu…?

-Sí. Es mi hija.

Romeo estaba conmocionado. Macao, riendo con fuerza detrás de él, comentó:

-¡Sí, sí, nadie se lo creía tampoco cuando llegó el primer día!

-Tch- bufó Natsu-. Cabrones.

Romeo miró a Aki y luego sonrió a Natsu.

-Es linda.

-¿Verdad que sí?- dijo Wendy junto a él.

El mago de fuego sonrió con orgullo. En ese momento, Lucy caminó hacia ellos con un cartel del tablero de misiones y se lo mostró a Natsu.

-¿Qué te parece?

Natsu lo leyó. Se trataba de derrotar a un monstruo que estaba robando las plantaciones medicinales de un pueblo. El mago de fuego sonrió, entusiasmado.

-¡Vaya, Lucy! Es raro que escojas este tipo de misiones.

Ella dijo:

-Me hace falta algo de acción. Voy a pedirle a Mira que nos registre y nos vamos.

-¡Bien! ¡Estoy súper encendido!

-Echaba de menos esa frase- comentó Lisanna desde su mesa, sonriendo. Aki, encaramada sobre la mesa detrás de ella, intentaba robarle a Elfman uno de sus panqueques. El hombre fingía no darse cuenta, pero Natsu la reprendió:

-¡Princesa, no hagas eso!

Aki dio un respingo. Natsu se rió entre dientes cuando ella esbozó una sonrisa inocente. Elfman le revolvió a la niña el cabello y le dijo:

-Puedes sacar los que quieras, Aki-chan.

-¿En serio?- Aki lo abrazó- ¡Gracias, Elfo-san!

-¿Elfo?- murmuró Elfman, un tanto conmocionado, mientas Lisanna, Wendy y Romeo se echaban a reír. Aki se echó un panqueque a la boca y Natsu le dijo, volteándola delicadamente para que lo mirara:

-Escúchame, Aki. Lucy y yo estaremos fuera durante tres días, pero Levy cuidará de ti. ¿Me prometes que te portarás bien con ella?

Aki se tragó con esfuerzo lo que le quedaba de panqueque y su rostro se entristeció.

-¿Tres días?

Natsu se sintió mal al ver la expresión triste de su hija.

-Tres días vuelan muy rápido. Ya lo verás.

-¿Me prometes que no te va a pasar nada ni a ti ni a Lucy-san?

-Claro, princesa. Estaremos bien.

Al ver la duda en el rostro de la niña, Lisanna dijo:

-Ellos son muy fuertes, Aki-chan. La misión será pan comido para ellos.

Aki asintió, pero sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear. Todos se turbaron al ver como los hombros de la niña temblaban antes empezar a sollozar suavemente, restregando sus ojos con los puños. Natsu suspiró. Sabía que eso iba a pasar. Así que tomó a su hija en brazos y la meció frotando suavemente su cabello mientras esta hundía el rostro en su bufanda, sin dejar de llorar.

Lucy y Mirajane, que se habían acercado, miraron a Natsu con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Está triste porque Natsu se va a la misión- le dijo Wendy a Lucy, quien asintió, comprendiendo.

Macao, que observaba nostálgicamente como Natsu intentaba consolar a su hija, comentó:

-Romeo también se ponía así las primeras veces. Pero ya verás como se acostumbra, Natsu- añadió el hombre al ver como el mago de fuego realmente parecía dudar sobre si irse o no a la misión.

Levy y Gajeel se acercaron.

-La cuidaremos bien- le dijo la maga guión a Natsu-. Puedes quedarte tranquilo.

Gajeel, sin embargo, miró a Levy con una ceja crispada.

_-¿Cuidaremos?_

Levy le pisó el pie y él se calló de inmediato.

-Aki nunca ha estado lejos de Natsu o de mí- les dijo Happy entonces, volando junto a Charle e Iris-. Será difícil para ella.

La niña, sin embargo, había dejado de sollozar. Natsu la sentó sobre el borde de la mesa y se agachó para mirarla, diciéndole suavemente:

-Esta es la vida de un mago, princesa. Ya te lo había explicado antes ¿no? Así que ahora sonríe para mí y dame un abrazo.

Aki asintió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Cuando padre e hija se separaron, Lucy se agachó frente a ella también, sonriéndole con dulzura.

-La pasarás muy bien con Levy y los demás. Y cuando regresemos, tú y yo saldremos de compras por Magnolia ¿Qué te parece? ¡Será un día de chicas!

Aquello pareció entusiasmar a la niña:

-¿Un día de compras? ¿Y podré comer dulces?

-Te llevaré a la pastelería que quieras.

Aki sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a Lucy.

-¡Cuida de papá, Lucy-san!

Natsu se ruborizó mientras Gajeel, Romeo y Elfman se reían de él.

Mientras Lucy le prometía a Aki que cuidaría de su padre, Natsu le entregó a Levy la mochila de Aki, diciendo un tanto nervioso:

-Uhh… si hace frío, no es necesario que la abrigues demasiado. No le gusta y, además, si suda mucho se enfermará igual. Tampoco intentes darle verduras…, no se las comerá aunque la amenaces con matarla…- una gota de sudor cayó por la nuca de Levy-. También ten cuidado con Iris. Es más pilla de lo que parece. Y a veces Aki se come el fuego de las chimeneas, así que quizá debas vigilarla con eso, jejeje. ¡Ah! Y siempre olvida que tiene que lavarse los dientes, por lo que…

Levy rió y le dijo, interrumpiéndolo:

-Deja de preocuparte, Natsu. ¡Aki y yo estaremos perfectamente! Sé cómo cuidar de un niño. A veces, Alzack y Bisca me dejan a Kyo.

Natsu repitió:

-¿Kyo?

-Es el hermano menor de Asuka- le dijo Romeo-. Tiene siete años.

-¡Vaya! No sabía que habían tenido otro hijo.

Mirajane comentó con una expresión de entusiasmo:

-¡Seguro que Aki y Kyo se llevarían muy bien!

Natsu hizo una ligera mueca que hizo reír a Lucy.

-¿Celoso de un niño al que ni siquiera has conocido?- murmuró ella-. ¿No eres un padre demasiado sobreprotector?

-No… ¡no es eso! ¡No lo soy!

-Vale, vale, como digas.

Aki tiró de la manga de Natsu y lo miró aun con expresión triste. Natsu odiaba verla así, por lo que tomó una decisión.

Se quitó la bufanda –para sorpresa de todos- y se la entregó a la niña, quien la observó con los ojos muy abiertos. Natsu le dijo:

-Cuídala hasta mi regreso ¿ok?

Aki sonrió, y apretando la bufanda contra su pecho, asintió enérgicamente. Dándole un último abrazo a su hija, Natsu se despidió de todos y él, Happy y Lucy salieron del gremio para partir rumbo a su misión.

Aki se quedó mirándolos mientras abrazaba la bufanda. Levy palmeó suavemente su cabeza mientras Makarov, que había observado todo, se acercaba para decirle a la niña:

-¡Tu padre estará bien! Además, recuerda que ahora estás con tu familia.

Aki miró al anciano con los ojos muy abiertos y luego asintió con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>En algún lugar muy lejos de Magnolia, dos magos contemplaban los restos de una masacre. Cuerpos carbonizados y desmembrados se desperdigaban en medio de lo que antes fue un tranquilo pueblo del Oeste de Fiore. Las dos figuras se sentaron entonces, sin molestarse por el olor a sangre y muerte que flotaba como el aliento de una maldición.<p>

La mujer sacó una merienda de su bolso y la masticó, sonriendo antes de decirle a su compañero:

-¿Deberíamos descansar? Estoy harta de seguir buscando. No creo que el jefe se vaya a molestar si bajamos un poco el ritmo. ¿Eh, Charmain?

-Supongo que no- dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero al menos deberíamos encontrar al dragon slayer de hielo en esta zona.

La mujer resopló:

-Me aburre tener que alimentarme de gente común y corriente. Al menos nuestros compañeros están tras la caza de gremios.¡Que envidia! Los magos son mucho más deliciosos.

-Pero si logramos capturar a un dragon slayer, el jefe nos recompensaría- repuso Charmain con una sonrisa torcida que se volvió feroz cuando sus dedos rozaron la fea cicatriz que enmarcaba la mitad de su rostro, rodeando todo su ojo._ Una quemadura_-. Y sobre todo a ese maldito Dragneel... ¡Aaaahhh! Solo pensar en como lo haré sufrir cuando le encuentre ya me hace sentir emocionado. Quiero tenerlo frente a mí... quiero hacerle sentir el miedo. Ya sé que no podemos matarlo, pero aun puedo torturarlo. El Rey Dragón estaría tan desconsolado.

La mujer se limpió la boca y sus ojos verdes, de reptil, se entrecerraron.

-Si no fuera tan escurridizo...

-Lo encontraremos, Lilith- dijo Charmain con una voz fría-. Tarde o temprano, los dos caerán en nuestras manos. No pueden huir toda la vida. Tenemos que llegar a él antes que Zeref, o el amo Acnologia nunca podrá terminar lo que empezó.

-Y antes de que esa niña haga un contrato con alguien.

-¿Crees que Dragneel le enseñó como hacerlo?

-Lo dudo. Aun es muy pequeña. Pero esa magia que tiene... es aterradora ¿no lo crees?- la mujer rió entre dientes-. Una pequeña dragon slayer muy, muy siniestra. Pero no faltarán los idiotas desesperados que quieran hacer un contrato con ella.

Lilith se enderezó mientras se toqueteaba los cuernos azules que coronaban su frente. Escamas de similar color subrían sus brazos y sus pantorrillas. Pero a pesar de su aspecto, era una mujer hermosa. Fatalmente hermosa. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, tanto ella como Charmain habían sido humanos.

Pero los incontables siglos pasados y las vidas que transcurrieron a lo largo de cada Era les habían hecho olvidar su humanidad.

Lilith miró el cielo y murmuró:

-Falta muy poco, Acnologia-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que muchos querían que Natsu se abalanzara como un dragón furioso sobre Ryu xD Pero no tenía sentido. Natsu no lo haría delante de su hija y tampoco tiene motivos justificados, ya que le demostraría a Lucy que está enamorada de ella, y entonces yo que acortar el fanfic. La relación tensa de esos dos irá adquiriendo un desarrollo a lo largo de los capítulos. Paciencia! Ya habrán encontronazos más fuertes pronto :)<strong>

**Todo a su momento.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios a:**

**yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi:**Varios creyeron que alguien había secuestrado a Aki cuando ella se escapa para irse a dormir con Lucy xD Quise hacerla muy parecida a su padre en varios aspectos y creo que eso funciona, hahaha. Si me sigues diciendo que soy malvada, solo me das ánimos para seguir siéndolo aun más ¿sabes? No me tientes O_O Y sí, Iris una gata muy mala. Es la naturaleza de los gatos xD ¿Crees que Lucy ya no se merece a Natsu? Pues lo cierto es que en esta historia la ha estado cagando bastante. Gracias por comentar! ^^ Te mando un abrazo! Me pasaré por tus fics.

**oramimik66:** Me alegra mucho que el fanfic te tenga enganchada/o. Es muy motivante leer eso! *O* Sobre tu idea de cambiar lo del tatuaje al final, creo que es muy plausible. Voy a considerarlo ^^ Por el momento, Natsu lo está pasando mal con lo de Lucy, pero a la rubia se le vendrá complicada la cosa muy pronto. ¿Así que identificas más con este Natsu? Interesante :) La Tumba de las Luciérnagas si la vi T_T Esa película es como una patada en el estómago. De las mejores de Estudios Ghibli sin duda. La chica misteriosa que conoció Natsu aparecerá en unos capítulos más :) Sobre lo del Gruvia... ¡uff! Yo odiaba esa pareja. Que conste que aun tengo mis dudas, porque Gray es un malvado con ella y Juvia es demasiado pegajosa _ Me gustaría que la muchacha tuviera algo más de amor propio, en vez de estar siempre humillándose por el otro. Me molesta esa actitud de Gray. Sobre lo de END, a mí me parecería interesante que Natsu sacara una parte más oscura de sí mismo, porque es un personaje... estático. Yo adoro a Natsu, pero sigue siendo el mismo que apareció en el primer capítulo. El personaje no se ha desarrollado nada, rara vez pierde una pelea, tampoco se sabe nada de su pasado y no hay sagas de él! Es algo que le critico un poco a Mashima y espero que ahora empiece a rectificarlo. Que le de algo más de complejidad al personaje. Muchas gracias por comentar ^^ Un abrazo!

**AnikaSukino 5d:** A mí también me duele hacer sufrir a Natsu y a Lucy por malentendidos y por su cobardía XD Pero en cierta forma, a los del manga original también los veo bastante densos. Todos sabemos que se gustan, pero son muy tontos para dar ningún paso. Esperemos que Aki sea quien los una :) Eso es lo que quiero lograr más adelante. Y a Iris la he hecho muy malvada XD Me gustan los gatos por eso. Son tiernos y adorables, pero en el fondo siempre parecen estar maquinando contra la humanidad, jajaja. La parte en que desaparece Aki fue divertida de escribir. Me gusta ver a Natsu preocupado por primera vez xD Y Aki aun no es ni la cuarta parte de traviesa y problemática de lo que irá siendo más adelante. ¿Así que también crees que Natsu puede ser END? =D Veamos con qué nos sale el troll de Mashima -.- Muchas gracias por leer! UN abrazo!

**Neko no me:** Espero que no te haya decepcionado la corta escena de Natsu y Ryu. Pero como ya expliqué antes, quiero que esa relación de celos de ambos se vaya haciendo más trabajada con el correr de los capítulos. La parte de la relación clandestina de Juvia y Gray fue tan divertida de escribir xD Sobre todo con Aki e Iris extorsionándolos. Iris será un dolor de cabeza para muchos en el gremio, ya lo verás. Sobre lo que dices, más adelante probablemente Aki empiece a ver una imagen maternal en Lucy :) Para Natsu eso será muy importante sin duda. Pero aun falta para eso ^^ Te mando un abrazo y muchas gracias por comentar y alegrarme el día!

**xsakuxsasux:** ¡Hola! :D Me honra que te guste mi historia! Natsu y Lucy no saben enfrentar sus sentimientos como corresponde, por eso la pasan mal, pero las cosas irán mejorando de ahora en adelante, lo que no significa que haya menos complicaciones. A mí no me gusta ver a Natsu sufriendo... (bueno, no tanto xD), pero ya viene siendo momento de que le toque a Lucy. Te mando un abrazo! ^^ Gracias por leer!

**Johs Straiker:** Bueno, supongo que te decepcionó que no hubiera pelea entre Natsu y Ryu, pero tengo mis razones :) Sobre el manga, pues hay tantas teorías: lo de las reencarnaciones es lo más probable, aunque puede que Mashima nos salga con otra cosa. También es probable que los tres (Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy) vengan del pasado, que los hayan congelado en el tiempo tal como hizo Mavis. Aunque no recuerdo que Grandine le dijera Igneel que Wendy y Natsu se llevaran mal O.O Solo que ya era momento de que se encontraran. Te mando un abrazo! :)

**DjGuilox-018:** Aki e Iris son dos extorsionadoras xD Sobre todo Iris. Ya verás como irá desarrollándose la relación de Natsu y Lucy. Les tengo muchas cosillas preparadas: buenas y malas, claro. Espero que este capi te haya gustado ^^

**Little Luce:** Hola! =) Tal como dices, Lucy quiere y siempre ha querido a Natsu, pero se dejó encantar por Ryu antes de que Natsu se diera cuenta de lo que sentía. Y ahora que ella está comprometida y él tiene una hija, pues la cosa pinta más difícil para ellos. Y sí, Aki apoya el NaLu! Yay! Te mando un abrazo! =D (eres otra más que cree que hay posibilidades de que Natsu sea END. Es que eso sería tan... ¡uff! Impactante. Me encantaría que eso pasara)

**Elinash1**: Hola! =D Hahaha, ahora me quedó claro lo de la frase XD Así que eres colombiana? Debe ser un país muy bello! Espero conocerlo algún día ^^ Gracias por leer! Un abrazo!

**Aiko Natssume:** ¿Leíste el último capítulo que salió del manga? Si no es así, te exijo que lo hagas. Y sí lo líste, supongo que, como yo, debes estar saltando de felicidad con el hermoso GaLe que nos regaló Mashima *O* A mí también me gusta el nombre de Ryu :) Espero que no te haya decepcionado mucho que no hubiera pelea, pero es que habría sido muy apresurado y aun falta mucha historia para eso! _ Sí, yo también me imagino la habitación de Aki *O* A mí siempre me ha gustado la casita de Natsu y Lucy. Es como de cuento xD A pesar del desastre que tienen dentro. No te diré que usuaria era la que comentaba como yo, muajajaja, esa es mi otra identidad en fanfiction, pero me gusta mucho la historia y me da pena ver que no la actualizas tan seguido u.u Espero que te haya gustado el GaLe! Será muy divertido escribir como Levy y Gajeel cuidan de la revoltosa hija de Natsu XDD Y sí, tienes razón: hay pocos fanfics serios sobre esa pareja :/ Quizá algún día yo escriba una :D A mí tampoco me gusta mucho el Gruvia. Ahora los estoy aceptando más, porque Mashima ya lo está haciendo medio oficial en el manga (¡¿como no lees el manga?! D:), y sí, Gray rechazó a Juvia diciéndole claramente que ella no le gustaba. No me gusta que sea tan innecesariamente cruel con ella, ni que ella se humille tanto por él. Pero bueno...! Mis favoritos siempre serán NaLu y GaLe. Ellos sí se nota que se gustan. Y su relación es mucho más divertida y adorable ^^ ¡Te mando un abrazo!

**Shiroo-Chan:** ¡Hola! Wow, vaya comentario que me dejas. Me ha alegrado un montón! *O* Yo soy igual que tú cuando veo que actualizan fanfics o encuentro algunos que me gustan: los leo a la hora que salgan xD No me gusta andar después con la curiosidad metida en el cuerpo. Me hace gracia que tengas que leer a escondidas en el baño xD Pero entiendo que a tus amigas les parezca raro, hahahaha. Y no me importa en absoluto que me cuentes tu día! De hecho, es divertido! Yo una vez estuve todo un día leyendo un fanfic al extremo de faltar a mis clases xD No podía quedarme con la curiosidad! Tenía que leerlo! Sobre Ryu y Natsu..., aunque ahora no ha pasado nada, la tensión irá aumentando como una olla a presión. Es lógico que no se lleven bien. Y ahora menos que nunca, sobre todo con Lucy confundida. Ryu es lo suficientemente inteligente para ir notando que algo no va bien ahí. (sobre lo que dices de Minerva... ¡odio que Mashima la haya vuelto buena! Siempre hace lo mismo -_- Era perfecta como bitchnerva! Pero en fin..) No sé si Aki odiará a Ryu, es algo que debo pensar detenidamente...

Me alegra muchísimo que te gustaran todas las partes del capítulo. Eso me deja muy tranquila, porque sé que lo voy haciendo bien. (creo) Aki es muy inteligente y avispada: más que Natsu y Lucy, ya lo verás XD Sobre lo de la continuidad del fanfic, no sé realmente cuanto durará, y ahora que tengo el notebook "enfermo" supongo que ya no podré actualizar semanal. O quizá sí. Todo depende del tiempo que me de. Y sobre lo que dices de Mashima: ¡es que ese hombre se explota a sí mismo! Sobre todo ahora que publica Fairy Tail Zero (¿lo has leído?) no sé como le da el tiempo. El pobre necesita vacaciones xD Aunque sería una pena para los fans. Sobre la ley anti-piratería del gobierno japonés yo tengo un horror tremendo: espero que realmente no pase lo que todos temen que pase y que la cosa no sea para tanto D: Bueno, ojalá no te apene que haya tardado más, pero fue un asunto de fuerza mayor xD Trataré de publicar lo más pronto posible! Te mando un abrazo y gracias por comentar siempre! ^^

**TigresaRisitas46 xD:** Listo! Actualizado! XD

**NekoFT:** No, no corrió sangre xD Pero saltaron algunas chispas. La sangre... eso lo vamos a dejar para más adelante, que aun queda mucho fanfics todavía :) Iris es muy maléfica. Es la clásica gata que tira el florero y luego hace que le echen la culpa al perro, hahaha. Y ahora empezará a sacar su lado de extorsionadora en todo Fairy Tail. Gray es solo su primera víctima XD El recuerdo que puse de Natsu con Aki siendo bebé me dio angustia. No sé que haría yo en una situación así O.O Así que supongo que él es muy buen padre (bueno, siempre he creído que el Natsu original lo sería. En el capítulo de Natsu y Asuka ya lo dejó demostrado. Él tiene un lado maduro cuando se trata de niños) Sobre Chimuelo... ¡sí! Le diste al clavo XD Me declaro fan de "Como entrenar a tu dragón". Y la segunda peli es... ¡Wow! (esperemos que Mashima no nos trolee..., me encantaría que Natsu fuera END)

**belmont:** Paciencia con lo de Natsu y Ryu. Cuando haya una pelea, será una tremenda y con justificación y muchos celos acumulados XD Natsu se tiene que quedar con Lucy, por supuesto, pero ya aparecerá un cierto personaje que le pondrá las cosas difíciles a Lucy :) Un abrazo y gracias por leer!

**Arocha:** Me alegra que cada vez te guste más ^^ La escena de Iris y Aki extorsionando a Gray fue muy divertida de escribir. Pobre Gray xD Habrá más flashbacks sobre el pasado de Aki y Natsu :3 Me gusta ir mostrando esos recuerdos de ambos. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Un abrazo!

**happytroll:** Lo de Natsu y END es tan misterioso que no dejo de comerme la cabeza. Sea lo que sea, espero que Mashima nos de una buena sorpresa. Sobre la cicatriz: la explicación del ova no es la oficial. Mashima dijo que la encontró graciosa, pero que no es la versión original que el pretende plantear más adelante ^^ Sobre lo de Ryu y Natsu, como ya dije, tiene que ir madurando y no ser tan abrupto =) Gracias por leer! Un abrazo!

**Gialeslie:** Me ha encantado tu comentario ^^ Primero que nada, me alegra mucho que te gusten todos los capítulos. Los escribo con mucha dedicación, pero si hay algo que me quieras sugerir o criticar, yo estoy abierta a eso totalmente! :)

Sobre Gray... pobre xD Extorsionado por una niña y una gata. Natsu suele sacar su lado más amable y maduro cuando se trata de Aki :3 Y claro que Natsu es sexy! En anime, en manga, en fanfiction...! XD Nunca creí que alguien podía hacer que un hombre con cabello rosa se viera varonil y sexy. En eso, Mashima es un genio. Sobre lo que dices, yo pienso que Lucy es la que ve a Natsu más como un amigo, pero es muy tsundere y nunca lo admite. Natsu, en cambio, anda más perdido, pero es obvio que le gusta Lucy! Quiso ir a espiarla a la ducha! Y se mete en su cama! (yo también quiero que se meta en mi cama u.u) Como puede Lucy echarlo de su cama? O_o No sabe que muchas mataríamos por estar en su lugar? xD Yo creo que a Natsu le gusta Lucy: es dulce y muy protector con ella, pero su inmadurez le impide darse cuenta de que lo que siente por ella es más que amistad. Veamos como lo irá desarrollando Mashima. Y sí, es cierto que Mashima nos encabrona dejándonos tan intrigados: ¿cuando sabremos el pasado de los dragon slayers y sus orígenes? ¿Por qué nunca cuenta nada? Entre más nos hace esperar, más expectativas uno se hace xD Y conociendo a Mashima... ¡END puede ser Plue! XD Naa.. yo estoy 85% segura de que es Natsu o alguien muy cercano a él. Yo también quiero escribir un fanfic de Natsu y Zeref (su relación y pasado), pero quiero esperar más información del manga también :) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Te mando un abrazo! ^^

(PD: ¡sí! Leí esa teoría. Está muy bien argumentada y creo que confirma algunas cosillas importantes. Me alegra saber que no soy la única que piensa así :) Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme el link! Lo había leído antes, pero se me había perdido)

**Rito94:** ¿soy vil? D: Pues supongo que ahora piensas que lo soy más por no haber hecho que Natsu y Ryu se dieran de puñetazos XD Bueno, aun falta para ese momento! Debo poner más tensión! Me alegra que te guste el fanfic ^^ Un abrazo grande!

**Heero Root:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo :D No, Natsu no oculta que Ryu le pone de los nervios XD Y el otro ya tampoco lo ocultará, así que irán saliendo chispas con esos dos. Y Lucy anda tan confundida que no la veo muy a la defensiva con ellos XD Gracias por leer! Un abrazo! ^^

**Nico 2883:** Hola! Bueno, Ryu ama a Lucy y no le ha sido infiel. Pero aunque Lucy quiere a Natsu, también quiere a Ryu, asi que esta muy confundida. Asi que se vienen muchas escenas de celos xD Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo! Gracias por leer y comentar ^^ (y si quieres puedes comentar en ingles. Entiendo bastante bien el ingles)

**cruz. :** Gracias por leer! ^^ Me alegra que te guste.

**KotomiTan09:** Hola! ^^ Siempre he pensado que Natsu sería un buen padre. Es bueno con los niños y en el capitulo especial de Natsu y Asuka ya se vio ese lado paternal de él. Fue tan lindo! *O* Acabó tenso y se irá poniendo aun más tenso más adelante! Me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir ^^ Trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible! Muchas gracias por comentar! Te mando un abrazo :D


End file.
